Time Traveller's Tales
by brsharma1999
Summary: Stefanie MJ Salvatore is daughter of Elena and Damon. This Fanfic is post season 8. Stefanie and Hope time travel to make things right. They go back to season 4 when all the sire bond and Silas drama is going on Delena , Steroline .Bonenzo.Klayope. Enjoy .Will be updated regularly.
1. Let's get done with it

' Hey , Steffy . Come ,let's go for a coffee' said Hope.

'Just call me MJ, Mikealson. I hate my name' replied Stefanie frustratingly.

' Okay then I will call you Miranda Jenna as you wish to be called but Stefanie is a great name like Twilight writer's name ' Hope said while they entered the Grill.

They sat down on the nearest table. Stefanie groaned . She didn't like her name at all. Her name was Stefanie Miranda Jenna Salvatore or Stefanie MJ Salvatore that she preferred. She was named after her Martyr uncle who she never knew . She knew she had to respect the person she was named after but as she had read his uncle's diaries and heard his father's loving stories about his brother , she didn't feel great about his uncle. But what she could do now . She couldn't change her name . She sighed and thought if he was alive maybe things would have been different. Aunt Care would have been really happy though she didn't know about Aunt bon bon maybe because of Enzo. Stefan killed Enzo in cold blood when Enzo decided to become human for Aunt Bon Bon. She gave Stefan the cure of vampirism which was meant for Enzo though. When Stefan became human ,he felt a surge of guilt . He sacrificed himself for her mom and dad as if giving them his blessings for which she was quite grateful. So much thay she wished she could change things if she could go back to time when all the problems started because she knew beforehand what was going to happen and prevent some of them from happening. She was lost in thought again when Hope started calling her again .

' Salvatore, back to earth. Jeez I didn't know you would get so tensed about the nickname . What were you thinking,' she said , sipping her coffee.

Stefanie looked at her and said ,' I wish I could change things. I have been to my dad's memories. If you are going to ask how, Josie helped me see them last time when Saltzmans came the other night. Dad will kill me if he got to know about that. There are so many things I have been thinking , the things I wish I could take part in . I could prevent uncle Stefan from dying. I could have saved Enzo .I wish I had a time machine or something like that so I could get to know my "Hero hair' uncle or that Tyler Lockwoof guy.'

She drank her milkshake with a loud slurp. She stopped her train of thoughts and looked at Hope. She looked lost. Great. Stefanie coughed loudly which made Hope stir

'Now when I stop thinking, you head on a train of your own. Now tell me what are you thinking' Stefanie said concerned.

Hope was her best friend besides Josie and Lizzie. She was one of the most powerful witches of this time. She could write her own spells , could perform magic without the help of the dead witches or any other source.She was a tribrid which meant that she could change herself into a werewolf by will. Lyconthropy didn't affect her magic doing abilities.As she was an Original Tribrid , her blood was The Cure to a werewolf bite like her father. Stefanie first met her in Salvatore School for young and gifted. She turned into a vampire last year when she died in an accident. She had vampire blood in her system when she badly injured herself .MG gave it to her after ahe couldn't take any pain. She healed but later while going back home , her car took a turn and she died. She woke up as a vampire in transition. That is when Hope and Mr Saltzman came to help her. He informed her parents and took her to school and helped her complete transition. She thought her parents would hate her but they didn't .They were a little sad about her death but they loved her even though she became a vampire. They were comfortable with it . Damon offered to give her The Cure but she refused. She liked the idea of being a vamp kid .As she had all these powers, she never misused them but sometimes just to sneak out or for some illegal drinks , she happily used compulsion. On that note , Damon also gave her Stefan's daylight ring. Ugh , she thought . Another reminder of her Hero Hair uncle. But she wore it and went to study in Salvatore School for Young and Gifted. She liked Hope as she helped in her craving issues amd helped her out with her abilities. She was a Mikealson but Stefanie didn't give much of a thought .Hope was tough but later on gave her an in when she practically saved her life from a witch hunter .She helped Hope befriend Josie and Lizzie and clear her misunderstanding with both of them . Now they hung out in school. But Hope was close to Stefanie the most. They considered each other as sisters. They shared things, did crazy stuff together which no one expected Hope to do as she seemed more guarded and calm type girl. They were great which each other , respected each other's opinion, shared problems with each other and understood each other very well. Because of their friendship, Mr Saltzman was happy as Hope remained silent and usually talked to no one . Making friends was real distant topic for her . Here she was making friends . That relieved him. On the hand, Damon and Elena were concerned as Hope was Klaus's daughter but they saw that she was nothing like her father and accepted her . She dropped time to time to meet Damon and Elena.

Hope looked at Stefanie . A thin smile formed .' Well I don't know about time machine but I know a spell through which we can go back in time , and we can change some things . You can spend some time with your uncle and I can spend with mine . It has been so long when I saw him. I miss him. We can go and come back. Also we look in future about what would the consequences . What do you think about it?' Hope asked.

Stefanie blinked twice . What!??. She thought. Maybe going back in time can fix things . She felt excited about how dad , mom and others will look like . She can save them .

' Yes!!! Let's do that Hope. We can change things. You are love. Tell me about when can we start?' she said literally jumping.

Hope smiled and said ' We can start one hour later. You can pack some stuff on your own. Maybe get blood bags and the stuff you will need. Okay?'

' I am going to pack fast. I will meet you in your room. Let's go then' she said excited

Finally, she has a chance to change things. She felt happy and excited to meet the person she was named after .

They reached the school and parted their ways to go to their dorm rooms. Stefanie packed pictures , some blood bags , vervain in case they needed it , diaries of her mom and her clothes. She reached Hope's room and saw that Hope was done packing and was preparing for the spell. She looked up as Stefanie entered. She was making a circle from salt. She stood up and started talking.

' I wrote this spell myself long ago so it is safe to use . It stops the present time in which we are, so when we come back from the past , this time will be the same. Just like going through the door and coming back like in Narnia movies. The people we are going to meet will remember us as we go back. This spell figures out where we will be needed and things to make right . We will come back in time when things get right. So this is the thing. Now , ready?' she asked.

' Yeah , Mikelson. Let's get done with it ' said Stefanie as she clapped her hands. They sat down in the circle. She held Hope's hand as she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes as she started with the spell . Candles in the room caught on fire and incense started burning. Salt boundary started to dissolve itself and turned into a light boundary. Hope signalled Stefanie to get up and caught her hand and spelled something and started walking towards the light. Everything became white for a second.

Both of them opened their eyes. It was time around sunrise. It was definitely Mystic Falls. They let go each other's hands confused. They looked around. They were on Wickery bridge on which her maternal grandparents died . The bridge her mother died. They started walking forward and saw someone . They stopped. It was a brunette talking to a raven haired man . She couldn't hear a word . She focused on what they were saying as the sun started rising . She could hear just one word .

'Damon' the girl said as sun rays hit girl's body and it started burning. It was her Dad and Mom!!!! Damon looked at Elena and lunged her and himself in the water. They were finally back in time. They were in year 2012. Time when her parents were vampires. Time when Hope's dad was her parents enemy. Time when Elena was dating Stefan.They were back in time to make things right.


	2. You are the Vamp Girl and the Sabrina

They were in Mystic Falls at the time when MJ's Parents were vampires. Stefanie looked at her as her father took Elena out safely from water and sped away without spotting the girls.

'Man , I don't understand why specifically this time ? It is the time when Silas thing started. Uncle Jer wasn't in control of his vampire hunting .He tried to kill mom!! Why this time ? ' Stefanie said annoyed.

Sun was out by now.They both were thinking while walking towards town. Hope realised something and said.

'This was time when my mom came in town and helped a creepy professor sacrifice dad's sired hybrids. Maybe we can change things if we can stop Silas. I will be able to see my mom too.What do you think?'

Stefanie stopped walking and spoke , 'If that is what you think , I believe you . Lets go meet our parents'.

Hope nodded and said , 'As I remember, there was going to be a Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. I will find mom there . That professor will also be there. We need to be in the Lockwood Mansion . But first lets go to the school. I mean Salvatore Boarding House. I just forget about it everytime.Start moving your butt, MJ. You are so slow' .Hope teased

Stefanie laughed and spoke, ' Let's race then' . She started speeding away. Hope groaned ' Not fair' and started running as fast as she could knowing that she failed already.

She stopped running to take a breath. She panted . This could change things . She felt happy. She could her save dad . She wouldn't be an orphan at age of 15. She could paint with him , spend time with him , make him proud .She will ne redeemed. When she was younger, she couldn't spend time with his dad because of the Hollow. She missed him . She had missed him so much that she built walls around herself so no one could get.She kept them guarded always. It was the fact that for whoever she cared about , they left her. She felt pain in places she didn't knew could hurt. Her dad and Elijah died to save her. Her mom was dead too and This was the time to change things as Steffy said. Things were going to change for good. She was a Mikelson afterall. She realized she was alone thinking here when MJ vamp sped towards and took her hand.

* * *

Things were really different now. Stefan and Elena broke up. He felt jovial. He couldn't pretend to be sad for them but Stefan was his brother. He deserved better. Elena deserved him . Both were good with each other even though it killed Damon when his brother would touch her, kiss her and talked to her the way he wished he could do.He couldn't do any of it. He loved her enough to let her be with his brother. If she was happy with Stefan, it didn't matter to him.Her happiness mattered to him the most. He was ready to pack things and leave the town but things were much more messy now. Hunter Mark's, Elena being a vampire , Klaus and Stefan working together. It felt chaotic to him even though others thought of him as chaos maker. When he tried to help Elena but she refused him by saying that she didn't want to be like him. Nobody wanted to be. Whenever he tried to help her, he ended up getting hurt. He wished that he could turn the switch off of his humanity. He sighed . Now , Jeremy was a Potential. If he started killing vampires, he would be like Connor 2.0. He may try to kill him or even Elena. He had to talk to Professor Creep about another Hunter. He had to help Little Gilbert to save his and other's ass.He had decided.

He opened his closet and took out a tux. He started to get ready. Today was the stupid pageant that Blondie was organising . Maybe it would help him get distracted for few hours . He started going down to the basement to drink some blood when he heard a knock on the main door.

* * *

This was the time . This was their only hope for now. She felt nervous. She looked at Hope. She could see that Hope was nervous too. But what Stefanie didn't knew was that Hope felt nervous for her.She was going to meet her dad .Damon Salvatore aka Big Bad Vampire.

Stefanie started fidgeting didn't know what to do . She stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She felt her undead heart beating thrice its pace . She felt as if her exam results were coming even though she prepared for it. Door opened. She saw his dad standing in front of him. Her dad looked young .Even beautiful. She now knew what mom saw in him. He looked like in his mid twenties. Especially now he was wearing a tux , he looked attractive. She could say that his dad was a looker. Even when he became older, Future Damon had those eyes so blue that her mom kept staring in them till now. Though his hair had few white too but it made him look handsome for some reason.She kept staring at him till Damon coughed loudly.

'See something you like' he started smirking. Her dad smirked like that whenever he won an argument with Mom or whenever he flirted with her or when he said something sarcastic. She knew that he had to stop him. She held out her hand in the air.

She uttered, 'Please don't speak this way with me. It makes me cringe. Don't say or do anything that you will regret later.'

He looked at her as she entered boarding house past him. He looked surprised. Hope also entered the boarding house.He asked Hope

'Who are you girls? How did she pass through threshold even she wasn't invited in? Where you from..?'

He stopped when Stefanie exclaimed in excitement.

'Woah. The place looked better before without all those artifacts and books. Man , I wish things wouldn't change.' She was in parlor. She approached the fireplace and turned around and faced her father.

'We both are from future and I could come in because this house is in name of Dr.Saltzman. So maybe because of that'.

Damon looked confused. He asked , 'How is this possible Ric is dead And why did you come from future? Who are you exactly?'

She answered, 'Well, Mr Saltzman came back from The Other side which is story of sometime. We know what is going to happen . So we came to change things in the past so we can get change in the future the way we want. Answer to another question.Who am I ? I can tell you that later . But we need to stop Uncle Jer . He will be in Lockwood cellar . Your brother will be there too. We need to hurry or else he will try to kill..Elena. After pageant , Tell everyone to meet here . Gather everyone including Mr.Mikelson in the boarding house. It is about the cure and Silas. There is a lot of explaining to do . Please do it . I will tell you who I am .'

* * *

Here when Damon thought the day couldn't get any crazier , Here stood these girls infront of him. One was a vampire and other he didn't knew about.But they look looked familiar. Vampire girl had blue eyes, light skin with some olive undertone and had soft brown long hair.

She was pretty but for some reason he didnt feel the need to flirt with her. Since she told him specifically , it made him feel more awkward about the way he talked to her. Something else was peculiar.The way these girls looked at him was different as if they respected him. But why?

Anyways , this other girl had auburn hair and soft blue eyes . He was sure he had seen before but couldn't recognise where. Now , they stood before him saying they were from future . Sounded so deranged. But when heard about The Cure. He heard about Ric too. He is going to come back as the girls were claiming. He felt unsure of his doubts .What if they were not lying? He looked up and saw both of them were looking at expectantly. He had to clear his doubts first.

He spoke, 'Tell me something nobody knows about but everyone gets to know later if you claim to be from future. So speak up.'

He sat on couch pouring himself a glass of Bourbon . He was sipping it slowly as if waiting for them to start talking. He nearly choked when heard two words which caused him to turn off his humanity.

'Enzo.21051.' Vamp girl responded.

He threw his glass into fireplace and sped towards the Vamp girl.he grasped her throat and pushed her against the wall. She started choking as Damon growled, 'How do you know about Enzo? Has anyone sent you?' His grip tightened around her throat.

She yelped, 'Ho..pe.' This 'Hope' girl held her hand in the air and made it into a fist . His grip loosened around her throat as he was having migranes.He fell on his knees , clutching his head . The vamp girl stopped Hope. She stopped. He was massaging his head lightly.

He looked at Hope , ' So you are the Sabrina'.

He started to stand up. When he was on his feet again, He saw the vamp girl looking hurt. He couldn't understand the look on her face.

She spoke again,' We don't have time for this. Let's go Lockwood cellar' .

Damon started moving with the girls , still confused. He took the keys of his '69 blue Camaro.He started the car and waited for them to sit .As they sat , He started driving . If these girls knew about future , they maybe know about they knew about him too. Why did the vamp girl call Little Girbert uncle? huh. He came out of his thoughts when they reached the Lockwood Mansion. Both girls jumped out of the car while he was parking it. He felt irritated.

When he came out of they both were gone. He sped to Lockwood Cellar. He heard the vamp girl saying, ' oh God. We are late .' He entered and saw Stefan lying on the ground clutching the stake in his stomach. He was in pain. Vamp Girl took the stake out slowly and signalled Hope about something .Hope spelled something because of which Stefan healed rather quickly and was back on his feet. What the hell is going on? Damon thought. Stefan looked at him confused. Both started looking at the Vamp girl.

'It is not the time to get confused and we need to go .Uncle Jer is going after Elena.!!! Let's go!!'

She grabbed Hope and took off with her with her vamp speed. Salvatore Brothers followed her. They saw Jeremy lying on the ground and Elena was trying to wake him up.

'Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up.' She was panicking and shaking him. Vamp girl came and took Elena away from him but it was too late . Jeremy opened his eyes but missed Elena and it hit straight in Vamp girl's neck. She yelped in pain. Hope spelled something inaudible . What was she doing? Both brothers looked at Jeremy and he looked as if he had woken up from long sleep. 'What happened? Elena , who is this girl? Oh god , you are hurt? Why are you not helping her?'

He looked at Damon. Damon looked at Hope bewildered and asked Hope.

'What did you do to him? Don't mess up his brain because it is already messed up.'He growled.

Hope looked unfazed . She answered.

'As Vampire Hunter took the oath with a help of a witch, I put an antimagic barrier between his subconscious and consious mind. He will be able to control himself and his emotions and won't go killing around like a psycho.'

He was impressed but he didn't show it. Atleast Jeremy's problem solved for now. So this meant that these girls were telling the truth. They were really from future.

Vamp girl started talking again ,' Now can you please do what I told you gather everyone and get them in boarding house as quick as you can. You need to go now. I will answer as much as you need to know'

* * *

It feels strange when your brother tries to kill you. Elena felt so sad . She didn't ever thought in her wildest dreams that she would become a vampire and even crazy part was that her brother would try to kill her. Earlier She didn't believe in vampires , witches or werewolves. Until Stefan and Damon came. She had a best friend as a witch , vampire, her other friend was a hybrid now thanks to Klaus. Matt was the only human in their group.

Speaking of vampires, She was already confused about her feelings for Damon due to her heightened emotions. She broke up with Stefan a day before and Caroline didn't leave any chance to convince her to go back to Stefan. Her so called epic love. She didn't felt love she used to have for Stefan whenever she looked at him. She missed Damon when he wasn't there during the pageant dance. She wished that they danced together like they did during her time in the pageant. She sighed. She was in the boarding house. She sat on couch and waited for everyone.She wondered who that girl was who saved her life and why was she talking about giving Damon answers.The girls looked familiar.

Klaus , Stefan , Caroline, Tyler , Hayley ,Jeremy, Bonnie entered one by one. Matt came too.Damon came downstairs.

He shouted ,' Vamp girl ! Sabrina you can come now!!' . He walked to the couch and sat besides her . He picked up his Bourbon glass and started sipping .He offered another glass to Elena. She took it and drank it one gulp.He was going to say something but looked at girls arriving the parlor. Everyone had settled down . Tyler scowled while looking at Klaus. Klaus had a triumphant smile for some reason. Hayley looked uncomfortable while sitting besides Tyler. Caroline was upset whenever she looked at Tyler. Bonnie and Stefan were standing talking about something. Jeremy looked ashamed of himself and Matt was comforting him. A loud cough came which took their attention.

The girl was beautiful. She had eyes so blue that you keep looking in them . She was really beautiful. She started speaking now which wasn't missed by any one.

'We are from future and we know what is going to happen. So we are here to help change some things'

The girl remained silent giving them time to absorb everything.

Elena turned to Damon and asked , 'Did you know about it?'

He replied ,' I thought they were insane but they saved you and fixed Little Gilbert. So Yeah ,I knew about it.'

Elena turned to look at everyone. They looked shocked like her . Caroline kept staring at the ground . Klaus and Tyler were silent too. Hayley was fidgeting as usual.

Stefan broke the silence ,' So who are you and why did you come here to help us?'

' Well, I am a Salvatore too'

Both Damon and Stefan gaped at her. Stefan inquired ,' How can you be a Salvatore? Our last living relative is dead. How is this possible ? You are lying!!. '

The girl held hand in the air and turned it to its back side . She had a daylight ring. It looked similar to Stefan's ring. It wasn't similar. It was his ring. Stefan checked his hand and he still had the ring.

'How do you have my ring?' He asked while touching his ring.

'Because my dad gave it to me as a souvenir of you' She responded.She looked nervous for some reason.

'Vamp girl ,who are you ?Tell us clearly now.And Who is your dad ?' Damon looked irritated by now.Elena placed her hand on his arm to calm him. He relaxed a bit.

'Well, I am Stefanie Miranda Jenna Salvatore or Stefanie MJ Salvatore . And my parents are Damon Salvatore and Elena Salvatore which means that you both are my dad and mom'. She said while pointing towards Damon and Elena.

'What!!!??' Everyone sitting were on their feet by now


	3. Who else is coming now?

**Damon's POV**

He couldn't believe it. Elena chose him!!! He would be human with Elena. They would have kids together if the vamp girl was telling the truth. He looked at everyone.Every single person in parlor was trying to process what was really happening. He looked at Elena. He could have swore that she was blushing secretly. His brother looked heartbroken. Blondie came to his side and started comforting him.He looked at Witch . She was probably hating the idea of them together. Klaus looked happy after a moment. A wicked grin covered his face. Tyler was looking back and forth at him and Elena and their daughter. Their daughter, he thought. He looked at her again now carefully. His daughter had his eyes . She had Elena's hair. Her name was so long for God's sake. But something else caught his attention. Her name was Stefanie. Just like Stefan. But why ? He didn't have the best relationship with him and he knew for sure that Stefan didn't like him . After all, he promised him an eternity of misery.

He broke the awkward silence ,' Well, are sure you are not lying ? Because I can kill you right now!' . Stefanie started laughing humorlessly.

' Well , now I know you weren't lying when you always told mom that she was light of your life. I always laughed about it and made fun of you. Now ,I am sorry dad. I honestly didn't knew you were ruthless before mom and you got together.'

Her eyes went soft when she looked at him. He couldn't comprehend it. He wanted to say something else but She started speaking. ' Well , now I told you who I am . There is something else important to do. Well, Mr Mikelson, My mom isn't the only doppelganger. Uncle Stefan is too. He is a doppelganger of Silas. I will tell you where they are but you will not bother mom and dad and anyone related to them. '

'Good for me . More hybrids.' Klaus smirked to himself.

Mostly people were trying to assess what was really happening in the room. Damon looked at Stefan in succession. He looked shocked.

'How do I have a doppelganger? I can understand Elena's . but why me?'.

She took a deep breath and started 'Well you need to sit down first. It is going to be a long story.' Everyone sat down. It took Stefanie two hours to explain about Silas and Amara. Their curse . Why Katherine and Elena always chose Stefan. They were conspired to come together.Even universe wanted them together he thought. She also explained about travellers and witch Faction's curse on them . ' So , it is the reason why it is always Uncle Broody. But it is just because doppelganger could be found together easily.'

Stefan shook his head. This was a lot to take.

' And later , Uncle Hero Hair fell in love with someone else who made him complete. I can say that because you are so broody.If there would be a club for most broody people, you would the president of thay club because you would be the only member. Sorry ,but for me right now, you are the creepy guy who hangs out with mom who is not dad.' She said exaggerating. Damon laughed at Stefan.

'You are definitely my daughter.But tell us now what happened in the future. I mean this doppelganger thing .'

She couldn't continue as they heard a girl asking for something. 'Daddey , please fix my tutu'.

'Wait , I am fixing it' .

He heard himself reply to a girl.Wait what!? Everyone jumped as Stefanie looked and said ,' Dad !? Ella!?.'

Her face looked like she had seen a ghost. He saw the older version of himself with a little girl , who looked around the age of five or six. His older version looked like he was in his early forties . He was on his knees. The girl looked a little version of Elena. Same brown eyes, olive skin and brown hair. She had a tutu obviously. The older version looked baffled . What could he say about himself? He was actually thrilled to hear his own heart beat. His older version had a few white in his raven haired head. He had few wrinkles but same blue eyes .He still looked attractive. Vampire Damon smirked. The little girl ran towards Elena and said , ' Momma! Daddy bought me pink tutu!' .

She nearly yelled and smiled at her ear to ear.VD couldn't explain what he felt when he saw that little girl smiling. It was so beautiful as if someone painted the sky his favorite color. He looked at Elena . Elena's eyes turned wet. She looked at Ella. Yes , she was definitely a young version of Elena, he thought.

' Ella, we will fix your tutu but go sleep now or I will take away your candy .' Stefanie said like the big old sister she obviously was .Ella hugged VD's legs. VD tensed at her touch as she said ,' Please don't take my candy'. She looked up to him , pouting . She was cute. She was perfection. He and Elena made her.Their own flesh . The thought of this made him jump inside. Wow. He relaxed and took her in his arms.

He looked her in the eyes and started to compel her ,' You are going to sleep peacefully . When you will wake up , Daddy will buy you lots of candies'.

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheeks. He could have blushed if he didn't control himself at time.

She touched his face with her tiny hands and whispered and looked serious, ' Don't tell momma.'

He laughed and whispered back equally, ' of course, baby . But go sleep now. Wait , I will take you.' He saw Elena smiling at both of them. He shook his head and vamp sped her to the room. He heard her saying, ' My daddy is The Flash. I will tell Sammy . He will be so jealous' She cheered and he started to laugh again and said,' Don't tell anyone. A hero needs keep his identity secret.' He put finger on his lips as if telling her to shush.He knew he wasn't the white knight but for her , he could try to be.

Ella nodded as if understanding. ' I will meet Uncle Jammie when I wake up. I feel like my eyes have rocks on them. ' She yawned .

Her eyes closed as soon as he put her down to his bed. She was asleep by now. He tucked her and looked at her.He kissed her forehead lightly and tutned off the lights. He would finally be human. He would have such beautiful daughters. Mention of his daughter, He went out in the parlor. Human Damon looked at him and punched him hard.

' How dare you compel her?Thank god Stef gives her vervain daily . Don't ever do that.' He said to his younger self as his massaged his fist

'I was trying to help'. VD shook his head and walked towards Elena and remembered something,' Who is Uncle Jammie ? she said about meeting him when he wakes up ' He looked at HD.

'Well , Uncle Jammie is Jeremy.'He looked at Jeremy who smiled back at him .'She is used to call him as Jerry before. Major improvement I can say.' HD replied proud of her .

He looked at Stefan and his eyes were soft. Stefan was confused by the look his older self gave him .HD started shaking his head

'Forget that Stef, How and why are we here? All I remember is trying to fix her tutu and suddenly a white light came for a moment. Here we were'. He walked towards her mad crossed his arms .Stefanie looked speechless herself amd looked at Hope.

' Well , Damon , we can ask you the same question too. But I think Hope is better equipped to answer the question as she is the one who wrote the spell' .

Well , HD and Ella weren't the only one here.

**Hope's POV**

Things were confusing . How did Ella and Damon came here? Look in everyone's face was priceless. Ms Bennet was looking at Ella and HD . Literally gaping. Her father's face was unreadable. Something she couldn't understand. VD was relieved when he heard the whole doppelganger story and why he isn't always the one. She felt bad for him . 145 years after loving someone and getting to know that they don't love you back is really hard while your brother always got the girl. She was happy for him. He had welcome her in his home so many times. They used to play pranks on MJ. Hope and MJ would dress up Ella like a princess.

Elena sometimes joined them for coffee and used tell them about interesting stories about her patients. How she found a watch in her patient's stomach who thought that his servant stole that or how she found a bulb in a patient's rear. Elena was surgeon practicing in Mystic Falls and had her own clinic. So , sometimes she would drop by in school to meet them. She never forgot to bring MJ's favorite doughnuts with her and Hope's favorite waffle and milkshake. She felt like a family with them. Because she used to miss her family. They used to remind her of her family oath. Always and Forever.

She had family besides her mom , dad and Elijah. Freya was there but she was pregnant and therefore couldn't travel. Her favorite uncle Kol used to visit her sometimes with Davina but they had kids too. They adopted twins girls whom parents died and they turned out to be werewolves. They were lovely but it had been a year she met them. Aunt Bex and Marcel were Japan travelling together. They were happily married since her dad died. She missed them all but no one could fill the void that was caused by the death of her parents especially her father. She never got time with him. Now, here he was.

But then she had explaining to do about who she was. When MJ was telling the story about Amara and Silas , she felt Klaus's eyes on her. Hayley looked at her differently too. As if in recognition. But they didn't know her. Though she was happy to see them alive in past, but it hurt her that she wasn't able to hug her mom and dad because they didn't knew her. After MJ explained everything, she saw Damon and Ella . She was reminded of the time when she used to paint with his dad as child. She sighed. What was more astonishing that VD reacted well to Ella the way HD did. How VD laughed and his whole demeanor changed around her. Hope thought about revealing herself. But she didn't need to . She saw her parents. Her dead parents.

'Dad!? Mom!? her eyes cracked open as much as it could. Hope ran towards Future Klaus.

'Yes , littlest wolf' .She hugged him as hard she could tear coming out of her eyes.

He hugged her back equally. Then she heard her mom. 'My little girl , it is so good to see you again .'

She turned towards her mom. Her mom hugged her hard .

'Missed me , little wolf?' FK asked grinned teasing her mom.

Hayley faked her annoyance.

'Not really' as she smiled at him. Hope felt relaxed.But not everyone around them was relaxed.

For starters, Mr Lockwood looked angry and looked at Hayley . He stood up and left.

Past Klaus was looking at himself .

Ms Caroline was shocked like Ms Bennett, Mr Gilbert and Sheriff.

He looked the same to him. Vampires couldn't age. He looked appalled. Hayley was looking at three of them. VD and Elena were gaping at them. HD took a bottle of bourbon from the table. He was starting to drink it.

'Dad! Not now'. MJ gestured him put down his Bourbon.

'Well, I know about it already. Plus it's great to see their reactions .It can be show called ' What face did you make when you saw your future' He said sitting down on the couch , relaxing. He starting drinking. '

Ms Bennett, Stefan , Mr Gilbert and Sheriff gave him a dirty look. He didn't care and sipped anyway. FK looked at Elena . He came towards her. Elena alerted when FK looked at her and uttered.

'Well , there is something I need to do'.

VD came to Elena's side. He held her hand protectively. 'What do you want now?' VD growled.

'I am sorry for killing Jenna. It is hard losing a mother figure .' He said genuinely.

Everyone was stumped including HD who was quietly drinking choked on it. 'What!?' . PK looked bewildered.He would never apologize to anyone let alone Elena. Hope looked at him and she smiled.

Elena asked him ,' Why are you apologizing now. Klaus. Because your past self can make more hybrids?' She said , venom laced in her voice.

Hope flinched .But She remembered her dad had done enough damage to them. She sighed.

Her dad replied, 'Ouch that hurt me love.'He said clutching his heart.She rolled her eyes at him.

'I know you won't believe me but When I was on the other side , I always looked after Hope . She wasn't in peace . She was always guarded and hurt because her parents died. But you were kind to her. You didn't let the fact affect you that her father killed your aunt and ruined your life. You looked after her and she was happy whenever she was with you all. Never a moment went by when I didn't regret whatever I did. I am really sorry , love. Thank you for looking after my daughter.'

Elena looked at FK for sometime and nodded silently accepting his apology.

' The infamous Niklaus Mikelson apologized. That is so unbelievable. Am I drunk?' HD asked confused.

'Well, I say the same thing for you , Damon . Fixing a girl's tutu. Never expected the Bad Salvatore to that. Thanks Salvatore for being a friend to her.' He smiled at him genuinely.

HD nodded and returned his smile. 'Well , they do change you. I have never felt this much love in my life. I never believed that I would love anyone more thay Elena. But I was wrong. ' He sighed happily.

Elena flinched at L word and looked at VD. Her dad sat down too and made himself a drink . Both clinked their glasses .

'To our beautiful daughters and their love for us' . Hope was happy . She met her dad again . But how she didn't quite understand. Future Hayley came to Elena and thanked her too.

Past Hayley asked her mom.

'Well , how do I have a daughter? I don't understand why with Klaus?.'

Her dad chuckled at PH. Her mom smiled at her past self kindly.

'Well , the guy isn't that bad. He is a good man.'

PK couldn't comprehend any of it. It obviously bothered him that he had to process all this information.

'Well , am I powerful in future or not ?'He asked.

Her dad replied, ' Well , Family is power. I had a loving daughter who brought a side of me that I didn't believe I had.To love someone other than me. I had a sister who never abandoned me even after I ruined her life .I had another sister who understood my pain after being assaulted by Mikeal.I had a neurotic brother who finally forgave me for daggering him for over a century.I was loved by a woman who deserved so much more and who will in my memory forever.I had a friend who saw good in me and was never afraid of me and was also the mother of my child. A brother who died by my side and gave me all the love that I didn't deserve , who believed I was redeemed .So , yes I was powerful in future.' As soon as he finished, He looked at his past self .

He was processing it and almost whispered, 'Elijah is dead ?' His eyes were wet. Her father nodded and then turned to PH .

'Speaking of death. Please don't sacrifice my hybrids. It is of no use.' He chuckled. PK looked up and sped towards Hayley and grasped her neck .

She started choking.'How dare you conspire against me? I will kill you.'

Hope panicked she had to do something before her dad killed her mom.But before she could do something, someone came from behind and grabbed him . He was pushed against the wall.

It was someone familiar who spoke, ' Why don't you pick someone your own size? ' Her dad stood up and smiled at newly arrived.

'Hello , love' as Future Caroline losened her grip on PK's throat and returned back his smile .

Well, who else was coming now? Hope wondered astonished.

**Well , It took me two days to write this much. Next chapter is going to be much more exciting. Well , writing all this is hard but fun . It gives you si much power to change a story you hate and let people read what you feel about your favourite show. I have read some time travel stories related to it. But it didn't satisfy me.It always showed Delena . Steroline. or Klaroline. Don't get me wrong. It also focuses on them . but what about other love stories. Klaylope? Defan? .I believe that Damon and Stefan's love was far much better than Delena or Stelena. Hope and Klaus are like that. Pure love of daughter and Father. I wanted to give them peace. I hope to do that . Thank you so much for reading it. It makes my day when you guys reveiw it. It makes me do my best for you , so you can enjoy it . Thank you again.You can count on me to complete.**


	4. Well, It is hell of a long story

**Salvatore Boarding House**

The things felt insane. Everything around them was. Bonnie and Caroline hated Damon . Who wouldn't hate the person who treated a girl like a human bloodbox and just to weasel his way into their best friend's life. She was hating him now for weaseling his way into Elena's head.Then ,Tyler was pretending to be with Hayley. It hurted her when she saw when he came with The wolf slut. Caroline's date was Klaus for Mystic Falls pageant. It was beyond annoying for her to admit it but he wasn't the world's bad company. He looked hot but she wouldn't admit it to him. Never ever. But now she was shocked to her future smiling kindly at FK. PK glared at FC .Wow , people do change but she didn't herself to be part of that plan. FC looked same as herself except She was wearing a business suit. Her neck had a necklace having a ring in it. Wedding ring. Maybe she married Tyler. She smiled inside .

She got shocked when she her future self greeting HD.

'Damon '

He responded in same tone as she had used ' Care'. What!? Did HD just 'Care' her future self.

VD spoke now. 'Seriously , you are friends with Blondie. ' FC started rolled and eyed HD.

'It was so easier to hate you before , Damon. It becomes so difficult with each day passing'.

HD replied ,'Well, you weren't peach exactly before too. '

She fake pouted at him. She looked at Stefanie and Hope .

She practically ran to them hugged them. 'I missed you guys. When I was having a croissant, I remembered that you guys love it. ' She pulled back and asked , ' On mention of croissant , I was in France looking for recruits but there came a white light which blinded me for a moment and Here I was , back in time'. She held up her hands dramatically in the air.

' Also , How are Klaus and Hayley here too?. I mean by Future Klaus and Hayley. ' She questioned Hope. She looked confused.

' Well , I wanna know myself, Miss Caroline'. She huffed. FK and FH got up together. ' Hope , lets go home for now. We can talk about it tomorrow. You must exhausted'. Hope only nodded and went to hug MJ.

'It will make sense later . Take some rest .'

Human Damon yawned and looked at Stefanie , ' Well, I feel sleepy too and I am gonna go check on Ella and I am not gonna sit here relive this nostalgia'.

He got up too and went to the room where Ella was sleeping.' I am gonna go too. See you tomorrow.'

Matt said and left the room.

' Well , now almost everyone's gone , I m going for my beauty sleep and I am jetlagged' Caroline went to another room.

Only people left in the boarding house were now Bonnie, Caroline , Stefan ,Jeremy , Elena and Damon obviously. Damon wanted to speak something but Stefanie held her finger close to her lips as if telling them to stay quiet. After a minute she spoke ,' Well now Dad's asleep . We can talk now. I don't want him to get hurt again.' Damon looked stumped for some reason and then nodded.

'Well , now it is time for another story. Please sit down.' Everyone complied and sat down. ' Uncle Stefan, I am going to tell you the reason why Dad killed Joseph Salvatore.' Damon alerted at his name. He tried to stand up but Stefanie gestured him to be sitted and said ,' Well , dad what I am going to tell you will be quiet useful and even in future everyone gets to know later.'

' Don't do that. I will like to keep the reasons to myself. I don't feel great about reminiscing those memories' He said shaking his head. Bonnie and Elena looked at him confused.

'I am going tell you something to convince you then.'

Damon asked ,' What is it?.'

She answered,' Enzo is alive and I know where he is. I can tell you'.

' He is alive!?' He looked relieved.

'Who is Enzo ?' Elena asked as she saw Damon look on his face changed.

'Let me guess. One of the Damon's sociopath Friend.' Caroline exclaimed and rolled her eyes. She was irritated by now.

'Aunt Care, Don't just jump on conclusions just because you don't like my dad.' Stefanie said sternly.

Caroline was at a loss of words. She could just nodded weakly.

'Yeah, where was I? Yeah why did kill Joseph Salvatore. Uncle Stefan remember the time when Joseph called for family reunion or emergency. Well , when you came late and you found him dead. But you couldn't find him. Right?' Stefan nodded .

'Yeah, I couldn't find him because Damon enjoys making me miserable.' He said eyeing Damon who looked miserable himself as story was coming to a point where he thought he wanted to forget as much as humanly possible.

' Wrong. Well he practically saved your life. Joseph tried to sell you to people who experimented on vampires. Dad was sold . He killed him so he couldn't come after you.'

She looked at Stefan who looked baffled.

'What do you mean by he was sold?'

Damon flinched. He now couldn't take it anymore. ' I am done for now. I am going out now. ' He sped away from boarding house. Elena called him out but Stefanie gestured her to stop .

' He needs it . Just let me come to the part what I meant by he was sold. As I they said, they researched on vampires...' She started to tell them ordeals about what happened to Damon and what he went through for five years. Everyone around them flinched at mentions of his tortures. Caroline, for first time looked like that she had less hate for him. Bonnie had pity for him judging by her looks. Jeremy felt bad for him. Stefan looked guilty. Elena looked almost in tears . She didn't knew that he had been hurt so much in past. He didn't show it and he didn't even tell Stefan about it but why?

Before she could ask , Stefanie spoke about Enzo, how her dad's humanity was intact due to him and his betrayal.

Elena asked now. 'Why didn't he tell Stefan about it?'

'He didn't wanted to burden Uncle Stefan with guilt as he was already guilty about his ripper binge.Dad felt guilty for you about your time in 1900s when you went if the rails. But he hated you when you chose Lexi's help.' She looked at Stefan bitterly.

'It still hurts hims as he thought you would come to save him but you didn't. I used to read your diaries and used write about how Dad ruined your life and all that. I felt bad for you uncle as he promised you an eternity of misery. I used to think about what did you do to him that Dad promised you that. But when I saw my dad's memories, I knew that you were worth all that. Even you are at fault.You have a good heart but you are not best brother either. I know he wasn't a good brother but he cared . He even forgave you later to turning him into a vampire.' She told him exhaling.

'He forgave me!?' Stefan asked looking up again. He looked incredulous.

She nodded ,'Yeah . He forgave you.'

He looked relieved .

'I can't believe it . He didn't told me about it.I blamed him for killed our relative. '

'There is another thing you should know. '

He looked at her as if telling her to continue.

'Well , you should call dad for this. This thing is going to impact future very much. ' He stood up and went to fetch Damon.

'Aunt Care , there is something you should know. You can change it now. Well in future ,your mom dies . It is after 3-4 years later.'

Caroline gasped . 'My mom is dead in future. What killed her?' Bonnie and Elena came to her side and started comforting her.

'Brain tumor. When they detected it, it was too late . So , if you can go for MRIs and all , you have a chance.' She smiled at her.

Caroline nodded and thanked her and sat down again.

Stefan and Damon came but they couldn't look at each other.

'Please sit down and don't leave now. Enzo is still alive and you did save him in future. But now you have a chance to save him earlier and please Dad, don't mention to him that Grayson Gilbert is mom's dad.'

'Why exactly?'

'Well , Grandpa used to torture them too. ' She gained a shocked look from them.

'He is in Whitmore College. We can plan to save him and end Augustine society. We have Hope and Aunt Bon Bon'

They all nodded.

'Another thing is that , We need to talk about sire bond..'

As she started to get up for a drink , she was stopped by sight of her mother.

There she stood . Looking at her. She had.

Human Elena looked exhausted and had tears in her eyes.

Everyone stood up.Their reactions were great. Damon looked at vampire Elena. Human Elena looked different from her.

For instance, she was wearing green scrubs which meant she was a surgeon in future. Her hair were reaching her shoulder. They were shorter than now. She looked older but it suited her. She glowed more . Maybe motherhood or being human made her look more beautiful. Something else caught his attention . It was a beautiful wedding ring. He smiled at prospect of his future with Elena.

'Mom, what happened?'

'Why am I here? I was in the clinic and then...' She looked tired.

'Let me guess a white light came, you were here.'

'How do you know that?'

'Well, Dad came with Ella , Mr Mikelson and Hayley came too. Before you was Aunt Care. But you are here too.'

'Damon ? He is here? Call him please' HE said sniffling.

Stefanie nodded and went to wake him up.

Human Elena looked at Stefan and smiled sadly. Why everyone is giving him smiles like that? VD thought.

Before he could ask , HD came out sleepily . HE came towards him and hugged her. She started sobbing.

'What happened , baby? .He was fully awake by now. His voice held concern.

'A patient died. He was just a kid..' She couldn't continue as she started crying.

HD started rubbing her back.

' Shh , Elena. It is not your fault. You are good doctor. Not every doctor mourns his or her patient's death. Your even doing this shows how much you care.You can't control death , baby. Dont hold that against you.' He held her again. She nodded weakly and buried her face in his chest.

By the time she stopped crying , she looked calm. She wiped her face.

' I never thought I would say this, Damon you are lesser dick in future.' Caroline spoke up

'He is a better man . He's the right man'.

Stefan smiled at Damon.

There were two Stefan now. One had a heart beat and other had a dead heart. Human Damon left HE side. He looked shocked to happy. HE put her hand on her mouth in happiness.

Human Stefan uttered,' Damon.' and smiled at him.

HD walked towards him and said , ' Hello Brother and hugged him hard.

They both closed their eyes as if they found peace. They didn't leave each other for a long time. VD and VS looked at each other. It felt to them like parallel universe.They were baffled how their future self reacted to each other. They were close in future.Their human selves acted like they had never seen each other in long time. Also , Damon looked older but Stefan was young as his vampire self. Before they could ask anything,

Brothers broke off on sound on FC.

'Stefan!?' She barely whispered.She had a blood bag in hand. She couldn't believe he was after all.

'I got your message , Caroline.' He had tears in his eyes.

FC started laughing and crying together. She came towards him and kissed him hard. HS returned it with equal passion.

Everyone around them was shocked. More were Past Caroline and Vampire Stefan. PC was here trying him to get Elena and Stefan back. Here her future self was kissing her best friend's ex.

' I told you that we would be see him again. 'Future Caroline said wrapping his arm around Human Damon. He could just nod.

'Elena, it is good to see you again.' He hugged her and her eyes started welling up.

He left HE's side . He looked at Stefanie and smiled.

'My beautiful niece. I used to watch you grow up. It is a pleasure to have you as my niece.'

Stefanie didn't say anything but her face told what was she feeling. Tears were streaming through her face and she came to hug him.

' Well , I know you have been angry with me but I am going to make it up to you.' He whispered low so no ine could here it.

She nodded swallowing hard and smiled.

'Well , why did Caroline and Stefan kiss? Are they in a relationship in future?' Bonnie tried to inquired.

FC turned sad at mention of this and left the room. Stefan went after her.

'In future, they got married but Uncle Stefan died on his wedding day.She is a widow.' Stefanie replied sitting down massaging her head.

'Stefan is dead !?' Damon looked as if someone drived a stake through him. Caroline just sighed sadly knowing her future.

HD asked , ' Why did you come here ?'

' Well , that is why I was here.To change things . I was with Hope discussing about we could change and all. She told me about a spell she wrote to go back in time. So We came back. We arrived on Wickery bridge when I saw dad lunging himself in the river with mom as she started burning.'

' It is the night we got together!!' Human Damon and Human Elena said together. HE blushed at this a little bit.

VD and VE looked at each other. They would get together tonight .

' Also when the time , I was sired to you.' HE told him after thinking something.

'What do you mean sired!?' Damon and Elena asked together.

HE and HD smiled at them.

'Well, from where do I start? It is hell of a long story...' They both sat down as he started.

**You must be thinking about why is Hope and Klaus aren't there. Because next chapter is going tk be with them. It is not so great when you deal with two powerful points of a story in a chapter. Well, next chapter is going to be about them. If you think I uploaded this chapter, I am a medical student and I am trying. Thanks . Keep reading . I am trying to keep you intrigued.**


	5. I forgive you

' So this is why she can't drink from the blood bags and she killed Connor. '

HD ended the glanced at his younger self who looked shocked by every passing second. He knew that his younger self was nervous that VE had been attracted to him because of the sire bond. Hell, even he felt that way. Maybe he could change it somehow.

'Aarrgh.' Stefanie said clutching her head and shut her eyes tightly.

'Hey, what happened ?' VD came to her side and asked. He felt concerned about her. Even though he didn't raise her now but still she was his daughter.

'It just hurts sometimes like migraines. I just keep seeing some stupid things. Hell, I am hungry. Do you have blood bags here.'

'You can have fresh blood and go hunt. I can come with you.' VD looked at her.

She looked hesitant and looked at HD who replied from her side.

'Well, She can't hold blood in her system if she drinks from the vein.'

'Is she sired too?' Caroline asked.

'No, I am not. As Dad told you, there is need to be some feelings for the sire. But my sire is like my brother and he is Lizzie's boyfriend.' She exclaimed.

Without saying anything, VD sped away and brought her a blood bag in a moment.

'Here, have it. '

She started drinking slowly and she emptied it, she saw almost every vampire looking at her.

'When did you turn? ' VD asked curiously.

'Well, last year. I died a week before I was going to turn 18.' She replied.

'Wow , usually new vamps are impatient but you have it under the grip.' He praised her.

She smiled and started walking towards the door and yelled back,

'Don't wait up for me. I wanna see how as it was Mystic Falls back then. I will be late '

She stepped but she could hear no one objecting to needed time together and that she was going to give them.

She looked at her watch. It was 11 already maybe a bar would be open or she could compel them to open it. She started walking peacefully.

Stefanie had left the house. Now je knew her habits, HD knew she would be back in the morning. He wasn't afraid for her as now she was now a vampire but he still wanted to be that protective father and he sucked at that. He had a best father-daughter relationship with both of them and he loved both. He sighed.

Vampire Damon asked for what he had been willing to ask for long now but he couldn't because of oof Stefanie.

'Well, what does it like to have human life now and what do I do in the future?'

'It kinda gets boring at a time when there is nothing as hybrids, Klaus, Silas, doppelgangers, heretics and all but it is really peaceful but doing taxes is tough. Talking about work, well I own a bar in Mystic Falls. '

VD raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

'Elena wanted to stay and grow old here. So, Whatever the lady wishes.' He smiled at Elena who held his hand tightly.

' What are the kids like?' VE asked.

'They are great. We love them. Ella is 4 now. She can be naughty but when she smiles, I forget about her sneaking candies or breaking a new toy. She is irresistable. 'HE's eyes lit up talking about Ella.

' On the other hand, Stef is more like Elena. I mean she is smart. She is kinder than you think. She may show that she hates you but she forgives you easily. She likes to see good in everyone. Why do you think I got off with her every time I missed something like a party she threw or PTA?'

' How do you manage them? They must be a handful.'

'They are but they are worth it. But we get worried about Steffy sometimes. She keeps getting these headaches as if someone is torturing tried looking for answers. She has been having them as a child but we thought that they will stop after she became a vampire but it just heightened. ' He resigned.

'I don't know what we can do or what not. But she has school to teach her all that.' HE said hopefully.

'What school?' Bonnie asked now curious to know how she was doing.

'Well, we are already here. Salvatore School for Young and Gifted. I donated it Ric and Care Bear as I thought Stefan would have wanted that .' HD replied he throat tightening.

' It is a great idea. What people are in this school?.'

'Witches, werewolves, hybrids and other supernatural creatures. I mean Care is running it successfully. I am kinda proud of her. Don't tell her or she would eat out my head.'

'I heard you. Don't forget I am a vampire.' FC arrived on the cue. She held Human Stefan's hand.

PC and VS were still shocked about their companionship in the future.

' Oh, Blondie get over it already. ' HD said.

'Well, you kinda said it. It just made my day better.' She smiled sweetly at him.

'You know Care, you should hear what your darling niece talked about you. I mean Ella btw.' HD said getting up and looked at her as if controlling his laugh.

' What did she say about me ?'

'Well, she said that she knows your secret. That you don't age because you are a princess who drinks from the Eternal Fountain of Youth. She almost invited you for a princess tea party. I had it then with her. She gave me a tiara too.'

As he said that, everyone started laughing. VD tried to hold but gave in to infectious laughter. Never he had thought that he would do something stupid for anyone. But he realized that human life served him happiness in the future. He had three ladies in future he loved the most. He smiled to himself.

'I never thought that she thought of me like a princess.' She squealed in happiness.

Human Stefan smiled. 'Well, you are one .' He kissed her.

PC exclaimed and shaked her head.

'This is so confusing. I mean I married to my best friend's ex. I am trying to patch them up together. I was supposed to be in love with Tyler. And where is Tyler?'

Human Damon tensed at Tyler's name.

'I murdered him.' He could simply say.

A long silence followed. PC eyes welled up and tears started streaming out.

She came towards HD and slapped him hard. HE gasped. FC and Stefan were shocked themselves and looked at each other

'Why did you kill him? I love him or I was supposed to be in love with him! You are a pathetic monster' She nearly yelled. FC came forward and grabbed her by shoulders. She made her look her in the eyes.

'What happened now can't be undone. He is not a monster. Whatever he did you all can't understand right now. Just know that he is a good man. He never would have done it if circumstances were in our favor. And I was in love with Tyler. It didn't work out.He chose revenge over me . I had to let him go.'

'How can you forgive so easily. Everything that he has done to you me! He doesn't deserve my forgiveness. how can you?' She asked as she stopped crying.

'Because when mom died , he was there for her. He understood how it was lose someone. It made me forgive for everything else he had done.He is my brother in law. He is family.' FC confessed leaving her side.

HD didn't say anything but he looked grateful . FC nodded back in understanding.

HS came to HD's side and comforted him.

'It is a long day.' HS sighed.

' I wish Bon Bon was here. ' HD sighed.

Bonnie and VD looked at each other .They were surprised at the statement. For the matter ,they both didn't like each other now. Bonnie was helping them just because of Elena. She liked Stefan but Damon was something else.

On the cue came Bonnie's voice.

'Well, I am here.' It was Future Bonnie. Future Bonnie was looked older. She smiled at him.She was wearing a chain having a blood vial as a locket.Gross. She had few grey hair. She looked the same except her hair and dressing style.

Before they could ask something, Future Bonnie jumped towards Human Damon who caught her and revolved her. She laughed .

Everyone was shocked except future selves. HE just smiled at this. HS tensed a little bit and FC just tightened her grip around his hand.

Human Damon put down FB .

'It is so good to see you again, Bon Bon. It has been two years. ' He looked at her seriously.

'Well, I am a travelling professor. So duty calls.'

HE and FC came and hugged FB.

'Bonnie..' HS said . She broke the hug .

'Why am I seeing our younger selves here? Unless ...Oh god we are back in time. But how is Stefan here?He was dead.' She looked at him indifferently.

VS couldn't understand the look FB gave his human self. She was completely different with HD . Damon and Bonnie couldn't be friends together. They hated each other for the record.

' I think we have more guests.Who are you? ' Vampire Stefan said.

'Enzo!?' VD paled at the sight of him just like Human Stefan.

'Silly witch , I am here.'

'Enzo!!' Tears started to stream. She literally ran to him and hugged him hard. She kissed him much to Jeremy's disappointment. He said nothing and left the place.

'Jeremy!' PB said . She couldn't stop him . She was stunned herself beyond words. By the way her future self was acting, he was likely to be from Future. And she was dating a vampire. Never she thought that would happen.

As soon as they broke off, VD came forward.

'Enzo, I am so sorry. I couldn't save you that night. I took my humanity switch to be off to leave that day. That night still haunts me . I am sorry. I left you there. I didn't know you were alive..I ..'

He was cutoff by Enzo who gestured him to stop.

HD was tensed at that too.HE took his hand in her hand and held it tightly.

'Damon , I forgave you later. Don't worry about that is long but you have to save my past self . Don't you?' Enzo smiled and asked him.

VD nodded and about to say something but Human Stefan started and tears streaming on through his face.

'Enzo, I am sorry that I murdered you in cold blood. My humanity was off. Even that is no excuse , I had no right to that. I didn't knew that You were going to take the cure and start a new life with Bonnie. I am really sorry. I am still trying to atone for that.'

'Hey, I know you can't do that to anyone. You were working for the Devil. I worked for him too. My blood followed wherever I was. So, I forgave you too.' Enzo patted HS's shoulder. Past selves perked up at the name lf Devil. They were about to question but FB spoke up now.

'Stefan , I forgave you too that night when you sacrificed yourself to save the town and Damon. I never got a chance to say it now. But I don't know how much time we have and I can say it now. I forgive you, Stefan .'

HS smiled gratefully and wiped his tears.

HD came to his side and rubbed his shoulder.

' It feels more like a reunion. I am glad whatever happened we all got together.' HE said.

'There were so many things we wanted to do. But you weren't there. Not your fault and anything. I wished to have Stefan as my Best man . Alaric was though but I missed you little brother. I wish you were there.'

'So let's do a wedding where Uncle Stefan can be your best man. We can do it again .I will be able to see it too.' Stefanie burst through the door and looked excited.

'What!?' Speak something. If yes then ,we have a wedding to plan.'

FC squealed ,' Say yes. I mean I don't know how long we are here but we can do something just like Stef said.'

'Yes , then.' HE and HD said together.

Future Bonnie and Future Caroline hugged each other . Enzo and Human Stefan were happy.

'Who are going to be bridesmaids and who will be the maid of honor?Who will be flower girl' FC asked.

'Well, we can flowers girls like before .But whose wedding it is?'

'Josie ! Lizzie!' FC yelled .

'Mom' Two girls of same age came forward amd hugged Future Caroline.

PC looked stumped. Mom? Maybe they were adopted. She looked at them closely. One was a brunette and other was a blonde but they looked similar.

'Who are you? and why are you calling her .. I mean me, mom.?' She said pointing to her future self.

'I am Josie Saltzman. I am Lizzie Saltzman. Twins. Fraternal obvs.' They said together smiling.

'You are Ric's daughter.But Ric is dead.' VD asked.

'I told you he will be come back from The other side. Chill.' Stefanie said.

'How am I your mom?'

'Well, I gave birth to them. I am like a surrogate mother.' She turned sad.

Girls came to her and hugged her .

'You will be always our mom. Hell, you are always our mom .' Lizzie said .

FC nodded . Stefanie moved to Enzo.

'You must be Uncle Enzo. I am ...'

'I know , you are Stefanie. I have watched from The other side.'

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

She came to FB and hugged her.She broke the hug and uttered .

'Aunt Bon Bon, I am a vampire now.'

She sighed.

FB looked confused. 'But you don't feel dead.'

Stefanie laughed thinking it to be joke .

FB just smile but she thought. How couldn't she feel death around her. She saw white light like she used to see when she played with her when she was younger. How is this possible?. She shook her head. She must be tired.

'How are am I friends with witch ? Do I speak witch in future?' VD eyed PB who glared him.

'Well, if you stay with someone for four months with someone in prison world without killing them , you can actually become friends. Now she is my annoying friend witch.' HD smiled at FB who rolled her eyes before smiling.

'You were doing nice but did you ruin it by calling me annoying?'

'What prison world were you taling about ? ' VD asked his brows furrowed in confusion.

'Well, it is one of our adventures. It is another long story. Now is not the time.'

'Hey, girls!' Bonnie hugged girls. They broke off at HD's voice.

'Come here, munchkins.'

'Don't you think we are little older to be called munchkins, Uncle Damon.' Lizzie said as they hugged him.

'You will always remain munchkins for me.'

'Are you Uncle Stefan?' They asked as broke off the hug.

'Yeah , I am and you are ther flower girls from my wedding. How do you remember me ? You were three.' He asked confused

'Well, this room in which we are standing is our library. Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library. And we have seen your pictures and videos.'

HD asked Stefanie ,' How are you this early? I thought you will be back late.'

'Well, I wanted to spend time with you all . It is like reunion. Why miss being with people you love ?' She said smiling to herself

She came forward and hugged Lizzie and Josie.Girls started siphoning as soon as they touched her.

' Girls!!' FC said sternly and broke them off.

"We didn't mean too.We touched and it started itself.'

'Dont worry ,I didn't feel anything.' Stefanie simply shrugged.

'Like when I held her for the first time' Lizzie added. She was four at that time . She found her sleeping in the crib. As soon as she held her, siphoning happened. She left her in the crin and told Caroline but she didn't believe her.

'You were a kid , Lizzie and you can't siphon from a human. We can now because she is a vampire.'

'I am not lying.'

'Doesn't matter. Anyways, how are we here . I know it is magic but who did it?.

'Hope and I am officially tired. I need energy to plan a wedding .' Stefanie replied and she left and went to a room.

VD and VE looked at each other. Their future selves were having a wedding where he wanted Stefan wanted to be his best man. Given the current circumstances , it felt absurd to them.

Stefanie sped back in parlor and started speaking.

'Well, Hope called and said why all of you are here.' She was breathless.

'Speak up!!' Almost every one said together.

'Well she wrote the spell and told me that we will be able to see our future. I thought she meant the other way but all the future selves are here. And spell said that we are going to be in the time where things are needed to be fixed. So we are in this time till things gey fixed.'

Everyone looked relaxed now .

'Well, if you are going to stay here longer then , we need to buy groceries.', HE said.

'Where are we staying?' Josie asked.

'Well , there are six rooms . Just choose. And I am going to sleep on the couch.' VD said.

'You can stay at my house.' VE said looking at him.

'Naughty girl.' VD said. Both HD and VD smirked at it.

VE felt blushed. HE just swatted HE's arm.

'Ow! Well he said that.'

'Anyways, Stefan and Caroline can take one room. Enjoy honeymoon.' VD smirked at him as he said that. If not mistaken, he saw his human brother blush and saw FC giving him a shy smile.

'Enzo and Bonnie one room. Josie and Lizzie too. You and Elena can take my room .' He said pointing at at the couple. 'Ella and Stef can take any room . Two rooms are left but they can be people coming now. I believe more are yet to come.'

Everyone nodded. One by one everyone left.

Bonnie was worried about his relationship with Jeremy when she saw Enzo holding her future self peacefully. She didn't miss how her relationship with Damon was. He looked happy to see her. How he held her . How she jumped. She was shocked how everything is changed in future. She thought while driving home.

Vampire Stefan was stunned about his future. How much his relationship with Damon was improved. He named his daughter after him. Damon was much better in future. He was human and mostly important that he forgave him for turning him into a vampire. He saw how Damon hugged his future self. It was pure love that Vampire Stefan wanted from his brother. He had that im future. Maybe he needed his brother more than Elena.He was attracted to her because of a curse. How bad it was? He found true love .On mention of true love, he was shocked about his marriage with Caroline in future. He still remembers the day when he , on the first day of the school, told her that they were never going to happen. Yet , he was married. He felt bad for her that she widowed on the same day of their wedding. Other things aside , he had family.He had two beautiful nieces. Both were so beautiful. Salvotores legacy was continued.Today was a long day .He sighed as he fell back on his bed.

Vampire Damon and Vampire Elena were walking together peacefully. She spoke up.

'Well, we have kids in future.'

'They are adorable.' He smiled at her

'About the sire bond...' She was cutoff by him

' I , Damon Salvatore,your sire free you from Sire Bond. You have free will now.' He Said.

She shivered as if something crawled out.

'I feel that it is gone.' She smiled

She came forward and placed her lips softly on his. She kissed him softly.

'I love you, Damon.' She still held him close

He blinked at her.He smiled slowly after a moment.

'Well, let's get you home.' He picked her up. He vamp sped to her home.Finally , Elena was his now and forever.

Stefanie slept with Ella thinking about her day. She thought about today's craziness. She remembered the guy she met today. She smiled before she went in to a deep slumber.

**Next chapter is what Stefanie did when she was out sightseeing. Will do update real soon. Can't include Klaylope much because I don't have time to write very much. But hopefully it will be great. Going to introduce some new character. Enjoy.**


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Stefanie's POV**

She couldn't have thought that the things were going to be this way. She thought about the people she behind to clear her. Well, She met his uncle Stefan. Funnily enough, she thought she didn't like him but she forgave him the minute ,she hugged him. He had seen her grown up. He was happy to know her.He was going to make up for it. She started smiling .

Suddenly, she was on her knees , clutching her head. She saw most beautiful green eyes. It was greener than Uncle Stefan's. She used to have these crazy headaches and she used to see something.

She saw so many things but she didn't tell her parents. Well, it felt crazy to her . Sometimes, what she saw came in front of her. Well, it would be an understatement to say sometimes. Let's just say everytime. She needed to clear her mind She shook her head.

She looked around herself and thought that Mystic Falls didn't change a bit. The church was still the same . Everything was peaceful. She thought about going to The Grill. It looked still looked the same She thought. It was open.

She entered and saw that despite being 11 in the night , it was still packed.

She went to the bar and sat down.

'One beer please.' She compelled the bartender who just nodded and handed her the beer. She look down and started sipping her beer.

Someone sat right next her seat. Definitely a man she thought. Then she heard a rich thick voice in british accent.

'One Scotch please.'

The person next to her sighed . The bartender asked for some ID. But seconds later , he handed him his drink.

'Bad day huh?' She inquired suddenly with interest

She was usually the type who didn't talked to strangers at all let alone guys.She used to get nervous around guys.She had them as friends or made them her brothers. She was 18 but she never had a boyfriend. Never had a first kiss. Her dad was mostly happy because of her relationship status.

But this felt different as if something was nudging inside her to talk to him .She looked up now eyeing the stranger who turned his attention to her.

He looked in early 20's.He was definitely handsome. He had dark blonde hair which were messy but it felt that it suited him. He had full lips that looked so kissable. He looked tall. He had a sculptured face as if he was the perfect creation. But there was something else. His eyes. She had seen them in her visions. They were looked as if you wanna dive into them. He looked perfect.

He smiled at her. 'Yeah ,you can say that.'

'Hi, I am Stefanie.' She held out her hand to him. What was she doing? She never did that .She thought.

' I am Sam. ' He shook hands with her and looked confused. He , then smiled at her and left hand. Strange, she thought.

He continued, ' You look like you are tired. But you are here in a bar . Having cheap beer. You definitely need me.' He teased her.

She could just laugh at that.

'Well, I am having a kind of family reunion. People I thought I was never going to meet are arriving too ' She thought about Stefan and Hope's parents. Hell, everyone . How did they come here?

She focused back when he asked.

'Well, that is great isn't it?'

'I am mean it is good and all. I am just nervous. I know my uncle through my mom's journals.I thought I was angry with him. But I forgave him. It just went like poof. Oh, I am sorry. I just started burdening you with all my things.' She smiled nervously at him

'No, it doesn't matter. But I would like to ask you something if you don't mind.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'What do you priotise more Love or problems?'

'Love obviously.'

'Then you should be spending more time with people who make you feel loved. I mean problems don't go away themselves but it gets easier when you know that you have people who love you to help and support you.' He started sipping his drink.

She nodded and smiled at him.

'Thank you. You are a literal angel. I need to go . ' She put down money on the bar but Sam gave it back to her and shook his head. She started to say something but he cut her off.

'Well, I like playing an angel. You don't need to pay.'

She stood up and smiled at him. She started walking to the door but she turned around. She came to him and spoke.

'You kinda helped me . Let me make it up for you. I can take you for dinner. Grill at 7?.' Hell, she never ever asked anyone out for dinner.

'Well , that would be great. Besides, I liked talking to you.' He gave her crooked smile.

'Me too.' She smiled to herself and walked away.

She liked him. She blushed at the thought of this. No one ever felt like that to her.She felt peace for some reason. Was it strange to feel something for someone who you just met. A part of her was thanking that she got out tonight. She smiled fondly and started moving to the Salvatore Boarding House.


	7. Let's go back to Mystic Falls

Bonnie and Enzo were snuggled up together. She slowly opened her eyes. He was still asleep peacefully.

She smiled. He looked handsome.

She brought up her hand and lightly started touching his face. She traced it down to his lips and came forward and kissed him lightly.

His eyes shot open and he smiled at her. It was after a long time , they had seen each other. And there they were together because of a spell.

His mouth opened to say something.

'I told you that I believe the opposite.' He kissed her back with full passion.

She laughed lightly as tears threatening to spill out. His hand came on her face which rubbed her eyes lightly.

'I am older now , Enzo. I am not hot now. See.' She said pointing towards her few grey hair.

Enzo chuckled. ' You are hot enough for me.'

He looked into her eyes. They were pretty . How much he had waited for her .For every moment. The day he died , he did things as if he was going to die . He did die that day. That was unexpected. He was willing to take the cure for her. He wanted to live whatever life he had left.But sometimes life has other plans.

He sat up slowly as Bonnie stood up and went towards the window. She opened the curtains. Sun rays hit her skin.

' We can make things right , Enzo. This our chance. '

'I know , love. I would do anything.' He came up and wrapped his arms around her. He dropped his nose in her hair amd inhaled deeply.

'You kept my promise.' He said after sometime as sun was shining more brightly.

She sighed. 'You know I was with you every time you travelled. New York, London. I saw you got drunk i. Las Vegas and saw you win a lottery in a casino.' She laughed at that

'Turns out that I am not that bad.' She turned around to face him and touched his face and smiled.

'Listen , ove. If this doesn't work , then..'

'No, I am going to make it work. We know what has happened before. Atleast now I won't let anyone die . Elena will not shut off her humanity. Jeremy won't die and I won't too. Everything is going to change. ' She said determined

He smiled and kissed her again.

'Well, I hear someone. Damon's daughter. She is a good kid.'

'Yeah, she is . But I don't feel death around her you know. I see only bright light. Just happiness.'

' She is a star.' He said amused.

'Let's go out. See what is happening. I will get coffee if you want.' She said while straightening her shirt and her pajamas. He nodded on mention of coffee.

He came out from the room and headed to the parlor and saw Stefanie writing something on a never-existing-before white board. He slowly watched everyone around him on sofas. Lizzie and Josie were still in there pajamas. Vampire Stefan was awake and looked kinda amused while she writing.

She wrote and took aside a step.

'Save Uncle Enzo' was written in big blue capital letters.Enzo laughed at it. He caught Stefanie's attention who looked at Bonnie who entered back in room with two coffee cups in hand. She handed one to Enzo and kept her on the table.

'What is going on exactly?' She asked as she read the white board and smiled.

Enzo stopped laughing as Vampire Damon arrived the room. He was happy. He finally got the girl he was in love with. He eyed everyone and finally the white board and stopped.

'How can I help?' He asked Stefanie.

He was happy that Enzo was alive and Future Enzo forgave him. But he was thinking about the present one. He would be a hard ball. Now , he knew where he was , he was going to makeup for it even how hard ot would be.

'I am not going to involve , Mom and Dad and Uncle Stefan.'

Both vampire brothers were about to argue but she stopped them.

'I mean human ones, of course. Let's do it before they wake up. I will call Hope. She will help hopefully. '

'Wake up sleepyheads. Don't drool on the couch , please.'

She said while shaking both twins.Josie threw a cusion at her which hit Stefanie on her head. She fell back in her knees and clutched her head. She groaned in pain.

Josie rushed to her side and grabbed her by shoulders.

'Are you okay?'

Stefanie nodded weakly still clutching her head. After a minute , she got up and went to write again but stopped. She looked at her VD.

'Hope's parents left for New Orleans. So can she stay with me?'

He nodded. She started speaking again.

'Well, we can do it on our own but if you insist then. Liz , Jo and Hope will help. They are powerful and I trust them.' She eyed still sleeping Lizzie and Josie rubbing her eyes. She rolled her eyes.

'What do I need to do?' Bonnie asked after listening.

'No, you don't need to anything now. I mean enjoy your day with uncle Enzo.' Stefanie smiled brightly at them.

Bonnie looked at Enzo and nodded after a moment.

'I need to ask you something if you don't mind. Wake up Lizzie.' She said as she starting shaking Lizzie .Lizzie woke up with a jolt.

'Yes, love . You can ask.' Enzo said.

'Oh god , your accent. Anyways, Will your past self be murdery if dad came to save you?'She shocked everyone.

'You are definitely Damon's daughter.' He said before laughing.

'That I am .' She smiled proudly. VD was stunned by her smile for a moment. His daughter was proud of him . Happy future, he thought.

'Yes , probably.'

'Then , Uncle Stefan and Dad, you stay together.' VD was about to argue but he got quiet as Hope came in the house.

'Salvatore.'

'Mikealson.'

VS and VD looled at each other the way they were greeting each other. VS smiled at him and VD just shook his head .

'Oh, mission started all ready. What do I need to do?'

'Get vervain from cellar.'

'On it!' Hope started walking down to the cellar.

'How does she know about the cellar?' VS asked .

'If you were in Salvatore School, that cellar is transformation room for wolves on the full moon. So , everyone knows about cellar especially werewolves.' She said.

Both brothers were impressed about what Ric had done with their boarding house. It finally found its use in future. Hope came up with vervain syringes.

' Can you tell about the Whitmore building?'

Enzo started telling them and drew a rough blueprint of the that building on a white board. They all decided their strategies and agreed to the plan.

'Let's get moving then. I can tell you all about your future. Meet in half and hour till then eat and get ready.' Everyone got up and left the room.

Half an hour later, everyone was ready. Almost everyone was asleep while they were all heading out for a rescue mission.

'Hope , Lizzie and Josie, you go with Uncle Stefan . He has a Porsche.'

Lizzie whistled earning an astonished look from Stefan. Josie rolled her eyes at Stefanie.

'Meanwhile, dad and I are going in his Camaro.' She acted as if driving a car.

'Lets go.'

They all headed out one by one and took the cars .

Stefan and the girls sped off in his car and Damon started his car .It started moving ahead.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were kissing each other. They were still under the covers after enjoying a night of love making. They had been parted for long. Almost 20 years. It was their first night together after being married. She was a widow. He was a ghost but in this time he was here with a heartbeat. She sighed happily against his mouth.

'Mrs Salvatore, I love you.' He said kissing her neck and stroked her face with his bare fingers.

'I love you too. Mr Salvatore.' She rested her back against his bare chest. It was peaceful.

'How were you these years?' She asked after a moment.

'I looked over you all.I was not alone. I had Lexi.But I was there with you.I was there even though you couldn't see me and I am proud of you, Caroline. It is so good to see that children have no need to suffer now. It is because of you and Alaric.' He hugged her from her behind.

Caroline cried and laughed all together. She nodded as if saying that she understood.

'I missed you so much. I dedicated myself to this school to connect to something that symbolised you .' She sighed. She started again.

'Damon was afraid that he will never see you again.'

'Well, Damon is Damon.' He chuckled .

' Is it right to feel awkard to have a niece named after me?' He asked.

She laughed in response and turned to face him.

'She is reason why we are here in bed.' She elbowed him lightly.

'She is good in this vampire thing. She is named after me but she isn't like me at all. I was The Ripper. She has so much control especially for a new vampire.' He grimaced as thought about the blood shed. He stop his train of thoughts as he found Caroline nodding and she spoke.

'When we found her in transition , she didn't attack anyone. She was normal. She had blood type cravings in which Hope helped in . But that attack thing was so shocking. When we got MG, another vamp in transition , he almost attacked Ric. But with her , it was shocking.'

'Why can't she drink from the vein?' He asked .

'We still don't know. Alaric is still looking for answers. Kinda strange.'

'So, what are we doing today?' He asked changing the topic.

'I have a wedding to plan.' She squealed in excitement.

She sat up suddenly realizing something.

'Oh god , I don't from where to start. I am getting up .' She jumped from bed despite Stefan's trying to stop him.He shook his head and smiled to himself.

She will never change , he thought. He saw her getting dressed . Her ring neclace was missing but he noticed her hand. It was back on her hand.

* * *

Klaus and Hayley arrived in New Orleans with their past selves. Hope made her a daylight ring as she was a normal vampire now. They explained their past selves what had happened before. Also they called Kol to join them in New Orleans. They had said a goodbye to Hope who agreed to meet them later as she was going to help Stefanie.

Back yesterday, Hope sobbed and hugged Hayley apologizing for her death. Hayley had forgiven her but past self was astonished to see her forgiving side. She never thought of being a mother because she never knew what her mother was like . But now whole journey to New Orleans , her future self was explaining everyone about her family. Jackson ,the guy who was going to be her husband in future. Klaus had dropped both them in bayou where they met everyone. Jackson in particular. It was mutual attraction between her past self and Jackson.

But there came future Jackson.

Future Hayley was happy looking at Jackson . She loved him and he was there on The Other Side with her. She kissed as soon as she saw him and hugged him tightly. Jackson was shocked to see himself.

Wolves were not in a mood to believe her. But when she told them about how she can fix Crescent curse , she had everyone else's attention.

She told Past Jackson about their future together and How unification ceremony works. He seemed to believe her. He always did.

After explaining to them everything, they left Past Hayley to meet her family and Future Jackson to meet Oliver and Aiden and left to meet Marcel. It was the time he had Davina and as she was Klaus's sister in law and prevent anyone breaking his sire line, he knew he had to help.

They arrived in the compound . His past self was shocked to Marcel alive as he thought of him dead long ago whereas Marcel was shocked to see two Klaus.

Future Klaus spoke up.

'Marcel, release Davina . I know she is your weapon but she needs to die. She will come back to life. She did twice.' He smirked at the memory.

'How do you know about Davina? Why are you here ? Mikeal will come chasing you like he did last time.'

'I killed Mikeal at least two times.As I recall ,Last time Mikeal came to New Orlean , that was your and Rebekah's mischief with a witch Genevieve. '

Marcel seemed to pale at that . Past Klaus was angry and jumped at Marcel and put his hand in his chest to take out his heart but was stopped by his future self.

'Dont kill him .He is my brother in law.I don't want Rebekah as a widow.' He pushed away his future self from Marcel.

'What guys are you talking about?'

Marcel asked as he rubbed his hands.

Future Klaus didn't need to explain anything to him because he saw Future Marcel and Future Rebekah together , hand in hand .

'Nik ' She sped towards him but stopped when she spot his brother's two self.

Future Klaus came forward and hugged her. She cried in arms.

'It is so good to see you, Nik.'

'I know, sister.'

'But where are we ?'

'We are back in time.' He was about to explain but saw newcomers in the room. Kol and Davina.

'D!?' Past self looked at her. She was older now and had a ring in her hand. She was with Kol. She was Klaus's sister in law? He thought.

'Marcel' She said softly and smiled at both of them .

Kol was stunned looking both at his other brother.

'Niklaus.' Elijah spoke now.

FK came forward and hugged him . Some tears came out.

'Well, I thought you will never call me.' Past Kol said entering the compound. He stopped when he saw himself with a girl who looked older than him.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'Hope did some magic which brought us back in time. She apparently wants to change things.' Future Klaus said , pride reflecting in his words.

Davina and Future Kol looked at each other.

'Davina , go convince yourself to complete the Harvest.' Past Klaus said

She rolled his eyes at him and took Kol by his hand . His past self was shocked to his future self with a girl. Usually girls were his dessert . She must be worth it.

Elijah came towards Hayley. He couldn't look at her. He looked down at his hands .Tears came now.

'Hayley , I am so sorry. I let you die. I didn't remember my love for you. I let you die. There are no words about how ashamed I am .' He sobbed softly . He tensed as she came near him .She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

'Elijah , it is not your fault. You didn't have any of our memories. We can change things now.'

Elijah just nodded.

'What is happening now ?' Past Marcel looked at everyone. Rebekah came forward to hug Hayley .Freya was came now.

'Niklaus.' She was pregnant and had a swollen belly.

Klaus smiled at her and hugged her carefully. Freya shed some happy tears.

'Who is she?' Past Klaus asked.

'Freya.'

'Our older sister!? But She died in plague.'

'It is long story about our Aunt Dahlia . Let's leave it for now.' Future Klaus said looking around.

'Dahlia !' Freya howled in horror.

'She is still alive! She will come for us!'

'We will kill her again but till then let's go back to Mystic Falls. We have other matters on hand.' Future Klaus said.

Davina and Kol came back with her old self. She was younger looking . Perhaps, she was shocked while looking at two selves of almost everyone.

'But first go to Sabine to break Crescent curse and give them to your pack. Davina , can you cast a spell on Celeste so she doesn't jump into any other body ?' Hayley asked.

Future Davina agreed and took Hayley with her .

'Klaus!' Came a soft whisper.

'Camille.' Future Klaus was out of his breath as Cami came near him and stopped. He took her in his arms and closed his eyes as if experiencing peace.

Past Marcel looked shocked as she was supposed to be his date.But now she was dead now and didn't have a heartbeat.

' I want to see Hope.' She said.

'You will, soon.' He promised as he looked at her and lightly kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was almost evening. Damon stopped the car as they reached the boarding house. They had saved Enzo . They compelled everyone to forget about Augustine thanks to the girls. Stefanie saved him while Enzo thought they were going to torture him. Damon didn't meet Enzo as Stefanie stopped him . She didn't want to see Damon get hurt. Stefanie injected Enzo with vervain which made him unconscious.

They had slid him back on backseat of Damon's car.He was unconscious during the whole ride. Damon and Stefanie didn't talk much. Stefanie played music on radio. Damon just drived. He was already uncomfortable and somehow she understood. She didn't press on talking. It was all quiet .

He came out of the car as he saw Stefan's car approaching the boarding house. Enzo was still unconscious. Stefanie put a hand on his arm which calmed him a little.

Stefan and the girls came out of the car.He gestured the girls and Stefanie to go in. He came to Damon's car and opened the backseat . He and Damon took out Enzo. They kept his arms on their shoulders .He was all bloody and bruised badly. He will heal up if had more blood.

Damon was more guilty now. If he hadn't left him there to die. He thought.

They entered boarding house as they saw girls talking to themselves and both future selves laughing with Enzo over something. Everyone turned around to see them. HD vinced at sight and looked tensed.FE was more lost in some thought. HS was about to approach them but Stefanie stopped him.

Both vampire brothers headed out to the basement and locked Enzo in cellar. Now , he had to wake up. They threw 2-3 blood bags at his side .

They looked at each other and thought about today's activities.It was a long day. Stefan started.

'I now, know one thing for sure . Never take cheery high school girls with yourself on a car ride. It was tiring '

'Mine was much better.' He started leaving the cellar and took the stairs. Stefan followed him.

They came to the parlor. VD headed out for a bourbon. VS went to his room probably to write like he did always. He started sipping quietly.

He realized something. He asked Stefanie.

'How did you know what that crazy scientist was going to do next?' It was confusing. She acted there like she knew what was he going to next.

She shrugged her shoulders. She did know .She had a vision but she didn't wanted to worry them .She had them. Like how she saw her death. Like Sam's eyes. Sam.She realised something.She looked at her watch. It was 6:30. She had a date.She had to get ready. She raced to her room.

'Where is Blondie? I mean my sister in law.' VD asked HS who shook his head before smiling.

'She is planning the wedding.She is out.'

'Oh yeah. I am gonna go and see Elena if you don't mind.'

'Why would I mind ? I am happily married. ' HS chuckled.

* * *

In New Orleans, there was a witch asylum. There was room which had a glass coffin.There slept Freya. But she had woken up and her first word after waking up from a century long slumber was.

'Dahlia.'

* * *

**Surprise! Surprise. i I decided against myself. I am going to do it now as a crossover . And about Sam .Well, you are going to love his character. He is going to be main part of this series and He will change things very much. Just wait for it and don't guess his supernatural status. Now , it is going to be quite interesting to see Dahlia now , Hope is here . Let's see what happens. And thanks for being patient .**


	8. It's a secret I will never tell

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.I was really busy and got the time to write somehow.This chapter doesn't have much of The originals part as I didn't get the time write more than this much. Please review it amd let me.Thanks and Peace out**

Stefanie looked around the room for a good dress. Well, there was none. All she had packed was her jeans , t-shirt, vervain grenades, a daylight necklace and some books she thought she might read. She needed help desperately. She couldn't go on a date with what she was wearing them right now. They were plain clothes. She couldn't go on a date like this. Someone knocked outside the door.

'Who is it?',

'We all are out here.I mean Hope, Josie and me .' Lizzie said loudly.

Stefanie went towards the door and opened it. Hope was about to speak but didn't say anything as she saw Stefanie's panic-stricken face.

' Hey, what happened? ' Josie asked as she sat down on the bed.

'Nothing.' Stefanie started walking out but Lizzie caught her by her arm and stopped her. As soon as she touched her , she started siphoning.

'Happens Every time!' Lizzie said as she hurriedly left her arm. Hope rushed and closed the door and came in front of it.

'Spill!' Hope said as she crossed her arms.

'Well..' Stefanie stuttered as she was nervous. She was the dry one in their group so she felt a little shy. Hope had Landon , a Phoenix. Josie was dating Rafael, a werewolf and Lizzie was casual dating MG, a vampire. They were her best friends but like 4-5 years older which made her feel like their younger sister.

' I am... going on a date.' She wanted to say something but Lizzie squealed in excitement. Josie now clapped her hands to her mouth to prevent something coming out. Hope laughed and patted Stefanie's back.

'Well done, who is this lucky guy having a chance to go on a date with you?'

'Oh come on. It is not a big deal to go on a date. I am trying. Anyways, His name is Sam. I met him is frickin' hot. He is sweet and funny too.'

'Where did you meet him?' Josie asked now.

'At the Grill when I went out for a walk yesterday.' She said.

'I am sure that Mom can lend you some . Tomorrow we can shopping but for now , let me get you something nice to wear.' Lizzie opened the door and went out.

'You look nervous. A look we thought you can never have.' Hope teased. Josie laughed at this .In response, Stefanie grabbed a pillow and tried to hit both of them. Josie ducked quickly and Hope bent to the other side.

'Seriously , What happened to you ?' Josie asked now curiousity dripping in her question.

Stefanie looked at both of them and looked confused.

'I don't know. Things are already complicated. I mean we are in past and we will go back in time . I won't see him again. My only chance at this can be if he is a vampire considering Mystic Falls is full of it.' She started babbling. Hope gave Josie a look of concern. What Stefanie said wasn't any lie but it could complicate things for her. She was not naive. She is picky in choosing guys . She rarely took interest in guys which made them thought that maybe she is a lesbian. But they were proved wrong when during a truth and dare game , she had to kiss Penelope. Stefanie didn't like it and swore in front of them that she would never playing this game again with girls atleast and left the room. Stefanie was for sure straight because she whistled at a guy washing his car barechested . But now, she was right were back in time. What if she fell for him? But that was nearly impossible for Stefanie.

Josie glanced back at Hope and gestured her to calm MJ down.

'Maybe I should just cancel..' Stefanie now suddenly spoke up.

'No! Go enjoy yourself. We have enough problems to deal with. Distract yourself.' Josie said now standing up as she saw Lizzie entering the room.

'This is not so great but it will help.' She said as she handed MJ some clothes.

'Well, I should get ready then.' They closed the door behind them as they left.

She checked out the clothes she had. A green floral short dress which go will look perfect with a denim jacket she had and would do good too. She went to the wash basin and washed herself up. She quickly dressed up . She pulled up her hair in a bun. But she decided against that and let them down. Perfect. She looked okay. Hell, she was nervous still.

She checked her hands and saw the daylight ring on her hand.It wasn't pretty but she can have a date without it.She went to her bed and removed the ring. She held the necklace in her hand for a moment and wore it around her neck. She came out of the room.

She saw Ella with HS and HD were laughing at the theory of Caroline being a princess. She couldn't see anyone else in the she asked

'Where is the previous audience?'

Stefan replied ,' While you were dressing up, Enzo is downstairs , Caroline is planning the wedding. My past self and Bonnie took off.'

'Where is Mom?' She looked at Damon.

'We are supposed to eat something so she went out to buy some groceries , Steffy .' She just nodded and came towards Ella who was sitting between Damon and Stefan.

She spoke. 'Ella, how do I look?'

Ella looked at her seriously as if she was in Miss Mystic Falls pageant again.

'You look like a beautiful...' Ella began now

'Princess!? Thanks' Stefanie completed.

'No, a beautiful ogre. Like the Shrek.' She giggled. It was infectious as HS and HD started to laugh with her too.

Stefanie made a fake annoyed face and came to Ella and snatched her candies. She took one of them and threw it the air, only for the candy to land in her wide open mouth. She made faces to Ella who looked liked she was about to cry.

'You are mean!' She came in Stefan's lap who patted her to calm her niece down.

'Older siblings are mean.' She replied back eating now more of her candies.

'Dad is not mean to Uncle Steffy.'It made Damon look at Stefan who was controlling his laugh.

'Whatever.' Stefanie gave back candies to Ella who now calmed now and took out her toungue and teased. Stefanie came forwards to snatch it but this time Ella clutched Stefan's chest and used him as her sheild and he wrapped his arms around and picked up his niece.

'Loser!' She said while she was still clutching him . Girls now came in parlor who glanced at Stefanie.

'Not bad ' Lizze uttered as she eyed her from head to toe.

'Go get him, girlfriend.' Josie said and who high-fived with Lizzie . Hope shook her head as she saw HD alerted

' Who is him?' He asked now getting up. Ella was smarter than him as she deduced.

'Fannie is going to meet a boy!' She cheered excited. HD asked now.

'What boy?'

'I.. going to eat some food with a guy. Just a friend.' She stammered as HD eyed her.

'Will you kiss him!?'

'Ella!' Stefanie was horrified. Her sister would be the death of her. She looked at Stefan who obliged by taking Ella to library with her.

'I have to go , dad. I will see you soon.' She gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheeks .She rushed to the door and came back .

' I need your car.' She asked Damon.

'The sideboard' He indicated towards keys which were placed near his bourbon. She moved forward it and picked up keys and left. He shook his head thinking something. He looked at the girls and began speaking.

'Thank you, Munchkins. Thanks, Hope. Today, you helped so much to free Enzo. If it weren't for you, our past selves would have been in Augustine too.' He smile at them gratefully.

'No, there is no need to thank us. We are happy that you are happy.' Josie replied from their side and each one nodding their head in agreement.

'Hope.You can stay with Stef.' He looked at her who gave thumbs up in agreement.

He too headed towards the library to see Ella and Stefan. As soon as he entered, he saw Alaric with his crossbow pointing towards Stefan while Ella couldn't be seen .He rushed towards them and came between them.

'Damon! How are you here?' Ric relaxed for a moment.

'Time travel. Dead people coming back.It is a long story. Buy an ebook.'

'What !?' Now, he lowered his crossbow as Damon started to explain what happenedm

'We are in the time when Elena became a vampire and you were dead.' He said looking around for someone. He looked at Stefan who understood for who he was looking for.

'We were playing hide and seek, find her.'

He held up his hand in the air, annoyed. He moved around and bent down to look under the table. There she was. She always hid under the table. This was the reason why Steffy always won in this game.

He took out Ella who looked at Ric and ran towards and hugged his legs. Ric smiled. It was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Vampire Stefan was out by Vampire Caroline's door. He was about to knock but stopped himself. He sat down on her curb. He thought about the day he had. The future that he will. Apparently he was dead in that future. He saw himself apologizing to Enzo and Bonnie forgiving him for saving the town and Damon. He could never think Bonnie and Damon to be that close but never thought that he would kill love of her life. He couldn't miss the look FB gave his human self and how he was apologizing. Enzo had forgiven him too. Or his human self.

Talking about forgiveness, he thought about what his niece was told him yesterday about Damon forgiving him for making him a relationship must have improved with time with Damon because proof was that he had a niece named after him and she had his daylight ring.

But there was other thing. Elena. He thought by getting the cure , he could get Elena back but as future showed ,they got the cure but Damon also took it with her and somehow , he was human too. He got another story of Doppelgangers and travellers and witches. He had a frickin' doppelganger who was none other than Silas. It was confusing but it was good to know that both girls came back in time just to save them from the future they were going to have.

Talking about the girls, he never thought Klaus could ever have a daughter who changed him but still couldn't trust him as his siblings were daggered so many times as a result of his wrath but The way he apologized to Elena and told his past self about the future, his daughter changed him for good. When Stefan asked what she was exactly. She answered him by saying the mythical tribrid freakshow. They later told him so much about the Salvatore School. Caroline and Alaric had been running it for more than 20 years successfully and Klaus was one of the benefactor for the school .The school had vampires , witches and werewolves who were taught to embrace their identities and how to control it. It was a good idea really to help the kids out . The boarding house became a kind of a boarding school and the rooms in which Stefan and Damon slept in were dorm rooms for the kids. Also, the girls told him about the library that was named after him and his personal things as his collection to be showcase like the vervain necklace he gave Elena , his diaries and some other things. They also had his daylight ring but when Damon requested for it , the school couldn't decline and thus , it went to Stefanie.

What he couldn't miss was how Hope was saying Mrs Salvatore but twins kept asking which one. Oh yeah, Caroline and he married in future. He didn't see that coming. This idea looks so absurd in future because here she was convincing him that Elena and Stefan were epic. When things couldn't get more awkward, the whole night was a terrible experience for him because of his vampire hearing because he could hear them .The whole night. But they talked too about missing each other and how he was proud of her. They were in love truly. He didn't knew what now Past Caroline was thinking and how could he talk to her without being awkard. He shook his head and got up. He started to walk but heard a door open . He kept walking until he heard Caroline.

'I know this is awkward for you but it is for me too. You can come in and we can talk about it.'

He turned around to see Caroline standing on the door . He eyed her carefully for a moment. She looked stressed but fresh. He started walking towards her as she went in. He entered to find Caroline having two mugs in her handed one to him and it smelled like hot cocoa. She sat down on the sofa and He sat opposite to hers.

'So, what did you do today? ' She asked after a minute of sipped her hot cocoa slowly as if savoring the taste. She focused on him and he looked as if he didn't had answers but he answered somehow.

' Damon ,girls and I went to save Enzo. The way we found him, it was heartwrenching . I can't imagine what Damon would have suffered.' Caroline flinched. He changed the topic soon as he saw looks in Caroline's face.

'Talking about boarding house, it is packed.' He sighed and sipped his mug too. ' I need some sugar .' He said pointing towards his mug. Caroline got up and went to the kitchen. He heard her opening the shelves and moving stuff. She came in a minute with sugar. He took sugar and put in his cocoa. He stirred it furiously .He then sipped it and nodded to himself. He found Caroline smiling sweetly at him at which he smiled back and now asked.

'How are you doing? I am mean all this stuff.' She fidgeted at first but started speaking.

' As Stefanie said I took mom to the hospital for MRIs and for now , she is fine for now but Stefanie said she would..' She choked on her words and took a deep breath.

'Tyler told the hybrids to run away and wanted to talk to Hayley but she is in New Orleans so unreachable. But when she comes back , it will be a hell of showdown. ' She sipped her remaining hot cocoa and put the mug on the coffee table. She looked at Stefan who was about to say something but she held her hand in the air to stop him and continued.

'Since yesterday when I learned about our future and the wedding, I am not able to look Tyler . I used to think that it was going to be forever but future tells otherwise. I feel so confused what should I do. I mean Elena and Damon were ughh for me. But I saw human Damon and he is so changed . Like how?' She grabbed her head. Stefan stood up .

'Do you think that it is easy for me too? I mean in love with Elena but she is happy with my brother and he is a better man in future. But it doesn't change how hurt I am. How am I supposed to move on for now?' He ran his fingers in hair exasperated

Caroline stood up and came to his side and rubbed his shoulder. She spoke up .

'I don't know. I think that someday, you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love, and you'll have moved on without even realizing it.'

He looked at her now and she smiled at him.

'Thanks, Caroline but I need to go now.' He vamp sped before she could even say him a goodbye . Sje sighed and laid down on the couch. When things couldn't get more weird, she was now verge of losing her best friend. She closed her eyes and thought about the day she had. She convinced her mother somehow for the treatment and her mother couldn't reason her sudden need to be checked. It was her mother. She had her only as her last family left. Her dad died too but she couldn't just lose her mother thought about yesterday again. She would be a Salvatore . Elena and Damon would be her family officially. She would be a mother but of Ric's grossed out at the thought of that but she would be a surrogate. She had twins and one of them caught her eyes. That twin was Lizzie named after her mother. She smiled at the thought of needed to know more about the future.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting confused in her home now. She couldn't believe that Shane would convince those twelve people to blow up themselves. He was just using her and she wouldn't allow it now. She was using magic of those people now. She had blood in her hands and she couldn't stand the thought of that. Other thing was about the future. She was love in a vampire and She was best friends with Damon .How was that supposed to be possible? First she couldn't believe when she looked at that girl , Stefanie. But then Damon and his other daughter came too and then everyone. Damon was better now because of his daughters but she still hated him. How they became friends was a story she wanted to know for sure from her future self but she needed to sort out things with Jeremy. He didn't talk to her since yesterday. She sighed .She loved him but she thought about what changed in future that made her choose a vampire over him. But she needed to talk to Shane for now and stop him before he kills anyone else.

She got up determined and opened the main door of her house .Only to find her future self about to knock the door.

'Hi ' She greeted as entered. PB stood there for a while , shocked. She regained consciousness and followed her saw FB looking around the house.

'Coming back home is nice.' She said to herself quietly. PB heard that and decided to question her.

'How are traveling so much? I mean two years away from home? How is Damon your friend im Future?' She bombarded her future self.

' I travel because I made Enzo a promise to live my life to the I am an Occult Professor who travels around the world and give works out well for me. Talking about Damon, it is a ..'

'Did you sleep with him?' She looked at her future self disgusted already believing it to be true.

'NO! He is like my brother and best friend. Dont ever say that.' FB said glaring at her future self.

'So , how? Because these conclusions come in my mind.'

' Because he didn't kill me even when Elena was under the sleep curse that Kai put.'

'What ? What sleep curse?'

FB sat down and gestured her past self to sit down. PB complied immediately as FB started telling her. How she died to bring back Jeremy to she became The Anchor and how Travellers put anti magic spell on Mystic Falls. How everyone died and came back to life as The other side blew Damon and Bonnie were stuck together and how she sacrificed herself to get Damon back. How he tried to get ger back and failed but she somehow came back. And made enemies with Kai who linked her life with newly cured Elena's sleeping curse. By the end of it ,PB was in tears listening about her future.

'Damon saved me from Kai and saved me everytime I was closer to death. He once said that he would choose Elena over anyone but he saved me.' She smiled to herself.

PB stayed silent for sometime as she wiped her tears away.

'Why Enzo guy? Seriously, a vampire?' She asked now. FB just laughed at that .She thought about what Grams told her in Damon's subconscious.

'You don't now and I can't explain to you but he was ready to take the cure for me until Stefan killed him in cold-blood. ' She grimaced remembering the day that happened but now she was here with him and she was gonna make the best out of it.

PB eyed her and then patted her shoulder.

'Do you need tea?' She asked. FB looked at her for a moment and nodded.

'What should I do about Shane?' She asked from the kitchen which made FB get up and walk to her.

'That is why I came. I have a plan.'

* * *

Stefanie looked at the her watch as she parked her car hurriedly. She was about 10 minutes late. What if arrived earlier? What if she arrived late? What if he stood her up? She panicked at the thought of that. She shook her head as she got out the car and then locking it. She entered the grill and collided with someone. She looked at him and said .' Sorry , sheriff.' and moved past him

Matt was confused about her calling him a sheriff.He thought that he would always be stuck here but he seemed hopeful . He smiled to himself and moved out of the Grill as he had completed his shift.

Stefanie looked around and couldn't found worst fear came true .She got stood looked down dejected and turned around to leave only collide with someone which made her slip but she was caught on time by a pair of strong arms. She had her eyes closed but she opened them as soon as she realized that she was not going to fall. She found Sam smirking at her amused.

'See , I told you need me.' She was still under his hold. She grew conscious of that and allowed a blush to come to her face. She straightened up as He released her out of his hold. She saw an empty table by pool table and headed over there and stopped to turn around as she realized that she was on a date . She smiled apologetically on him.

'Please, lead the way. ' He gestured her to continue. He eyed her for a moment as she started moving . He smiled at her and started moving forward. He sat opposite to already seated Stefanie. She handed him the menu and checked the menu herself. He chuckled at her. She looked up confused. Then she realized what she did.

'I am sorry but I have no experience in dating or even going on a date.' She regretted as soon as she said it. Now he would think of her as a total loser. She should not come. She hid her face in shame . He took her hands off her face gently and looked at her.

'I don't mean to embarrass you but I have dated quite a lot. But I was quite nervous the first time on ..my first date .I ended up getting hit by a deer.' He remembered as she started laughing.

'Seriously, a deer?' She put her hand on his arm. He relaxed at her touch and nodded.

'The point is that you are lucky that you don't see any deer anywhere here. So, relax.' She laughed and he got up .She looked at him confused.

'I am going order something . Tell me what do you want?'

'Burger and fries and a beer.'

'Okay' He said and moved towards the counter and gave the order. He came back and sat down.

'Do you live in Mystic Falls?' She asked while playing with her hair.

'Just visiting. Higher powers called.' He said pointing upwards. It made Stefanie laugh. He smiled back at her as he ran his finger through his blonde hair. He looked into her eyes.It was a beautiful moment but got interrupted by the waiter. The waiter kept her beer and his bourbon and food.

'So , Sam what'd you?' She said as she munched her fried . God , they were soggy for some reason.He replied after a moment as he sipped his Bourbon.

' I study occult.' It made her look up and she noticed him staring at her.

'Occult? Do you believe in that?'

'I have been raised in an environment to believe in them and I have special talent in recognizing them.'

He came near her face and whispered. 'Witches, vampires and werewolves and other supernaturals.'

She glanced at him carefully. He was staring right at her. His beautiful eyes were doing something to her she couldn't understand. As if he was trying to read her.

'I know what you are and It doesn't bother me. I have done my fair share of dating witches and vampires.' He said while he stirred his Bourbon. He looked up to Stefanie who was shocked now.

'How do you know about me!?' She panicked and looked at him.

'That's a secret I will never tell.' He put his fingers on his lips and then focused back on his bourbon. 'You were saying something?' He asked.

' Even though I am one but I am not going...' She was cut off by him as he put his finger on her lips.

' Hurt me. I know that.' He offered as he took away his finger and finished his bourbon. 'So tell me, how did you die? If you don't mind me asking.' He put his hands in air defending himself. She shook her head and started.

' Car accident. I died a week before my birthday.' She thought about it. How ballistic her birthday was going to be but it was just the opposite. She thought that she would hurt her sister or her parents but she didn't feel any bloodlust. When she was found in transition, she didn't realize that she was dead. It just felt like that she woke up from a long sleep and nothing else. It was all normal. Also she was supposed to feel heightened emotions but again she felt nothing extraordinary. Even , blood didn't taste good to her. So she kept switching the type of blood and that switching were named as 'Her cravings'. Only Hope knew about what she was going through. So , she used to do some vodoo on blood to make it taste like something edible not the metallic flavor. She stopped as Sam waved his hand in front of her.

' If you are thinking about me , atleast tell me that involves me getting naked .' He smirked at her which made her blush and swat his arm. ' You are an idiot.' She took out his tongue to tease him which made him pout and crossing his arms at which she laughed heartily. Her laugh was infectious as it made him join her as well. They started talking and she told him about the school which made her realise about the future. If she was going back in future , she will not see him again. She turned sad at the thought. She clutched her head now again in pain. She saw it again. She gasped in fear and got up.

'I need to go. I will see you again.' She tore a paper from her pad and wrote the number of landline of boarding house. She handed it to him and hurried away. She came out of the Grill and vamp sped to nowhere. She fumbled out a joint and lighted it . She smoked it while massaging her head. She finished it and crushed the leftover.But she was not satisfied. She took out another and lighted it . She smoked slowly for now and started to walk around. She was near Gilbert House and saw Vampire Elena and Vampire Damon heading out of house and coming near her direction. They seemed to notice her and started coming towards her. She still had a smoke in mouth and joint in her hand. She hid behind her. VD and VE came now.

'Hi.' VE greeted . Stefanie just nodded back but Damon grew suspicious of her.

'Open your mouth.' He said sternly at which she shook her head . Now, VE insisted too at which she couldn't hold any longer. Here came the smoke as soon as she opened her mouth. VD came behind her and took her joint.

'You are stoned?' Elena asked now. Even if she wasn't now her mother, she was acting like her. VD touched her shoulders to calm her down.

Stefanie couldn't do anything now. So she thought about changing the topic.

'Oh , you used to do drugs too. Mom!' She crossed her arms to look at a flabbergasted Elena.

'Oh this didn't happen now. I mean in coming future.'

'How!? why!?' She asked now as sat on a nearby bench . Stefanie joined her too now ready to explain.

'Dad kinda died in future.' She stopped as she looked at a pale Elena.She swallowed hard and looked at Damon who was thinking about the thing that killed him in future. Stefanie shook her head and continued.

'Mom couldn't bear the grief so she started taking drugs to hallucinate dad. Her bloodlust grew and she stopped but compelled away all your memories with help of Dr. Saltzman.'

She completed.

'She hated you and thought of you as a monster. She even ran away when you came to meet her.' She laughed at that. 'But she fell in love with you again. Her memories came back again as she took the cure.'

Damon and Elena were now looking at each other now and thought about the craziness which was about to come. Damon dies and Elena wipes away her memories. Stefan would be dead and Ric would came back . Caroline would be pregnant. This was so crazy.

* * *

Future Hayley was with Past Hayley. They were back in the bayou. They had killed Sabine after she gave them potion to break the Crescent Curse. She then killed her and Elijah killed her in her original body. They survived the curse was broken for now.

One thing was different too. This time Klaus didn't slept with Hayley instead he got her artificially inseminated. She would be pregnant soon now. Past Klaus also Camille and found out why his future self was smitten with her. She was a pure and white light. He saw both future selves together mostly. He painted and she talked and they laughed together. She affected him for good and made him feel good about himself. He also saw his relationship grew normal with almost his every sibling . Even Freya. PK didn't know her but helped her as she was pregnant. She called him by his full name and told him about Dahlia and her curse. What had happened in future. How Davina had resurrected Mikeal and how he killed his father again. Future was absurd.

He was walking in taking a walk around the city and noticed almost everyone looking at him.One of them stepped before him and said .

'I am coming to get what I was promised.'

Then heard the church bell ringing in a strange tune . Like what his mother used to sing to him. It was all strange.


	9. Stubborn Ass

**I had literally so much fun writing this chapter. This chapter is a game changer. I devoted my energy to it. It is hard to write down every person's thought and make them interact with each other but I am trying.****Thanks**** for reviewing it amazing Aisha and Leah Nickerson. I am a newbie and It is so great to read reviews about the chapter that you write with so much love. I am really grateful and your reviews made me ****improve.Thanks iamryanmags . I put your review in mind and doing it currently. **

**I don't fet much time to write vut I can promise you that I will complete this fanfic. I**** have some great ideas about this Fanfic. I hope you stick by and enjoy it. Thanks again. Peace out :)**

* * *

It was dark in the cellar. It had been now hours but Past Enzo was still unconscious. His future was looking over him for now behind the door. He was not going to wake up for some time now. He stood up to leave but heard someone stir. His past self was waking up slowly. FE came near the door and saw PE sitting up straight. He seemed to notice blood bags around him as He picked them up but he looked doubtful of them. Maybe he thought that if they had vervain in them. He took a sip and after confirming them to be vervain free, he emptied within seconds .Then he drank remaining blood bags in a few minutes. He got up now and looked around and saw his face. He looked confused and rubbed his eyes. The lock of the door opened as he looked at His other self was baffled. PE mumbled to himself.

'Now ,they are just torturing me by giving hallucinations.' He walked in front of his future self . He brought forward his hand to touch FE and touched him. As soon as he touched him , he jumped back.

'What are you?' He asked now looking around the dark cellar.

'I am your Future self. You are safe now and Damon saved you.' PE's ears perked up at Damon's made his hand into a fist and almost yelled.

'Don't take that monster's name in front of me. He left me!' He looked at his future self and was shocked to see him calm.

'Calm down. He thought that I died. Maybe he can explain. I am gonna call him.' Before FE could call his name , PE rushed past him. FE followed him and found him in the parlor about to attack Human Elena but stopped as she looked at him.

'Damon ,where are you?You monster' He shouted. Elena just looked at him regained her posture and took a step away from him. FE rushed to her side and helped her get away from him.

Vampire Damon and Vampire Elena had entered the room laughing but he stopped as soon as he saw Enzo.

Enzo jumped at him and punched him hard. Before he could do anything else , Enzo picked him up and throwed him on the nearest table. Table broke and Enzo took a chair nearby and broke its leg to stake Damon. Before he could do anything, Elena came forward as Damon's shield and Enzo staked her chest .He missed her heart. She whimpered in pain which made Damon look up and attack Enzo.

'Hurt me , kill me but come after my girl , you are dead.' He broke Enzo's arm with his force. It made Enzo jump in pain. He kicked Damon which distracted him as Enzo took another broken leg of the chair. He was about to stake him but he fell down as he clutched his head. FE turned around to see Hope doing her magic to stop his past self stake Damon. FE ushered Human Elena to go to the stopped when she saw Damon get up and taking stake out of Elena's shoulder. She also went to the library as FE gestured her to go.

'You left me.' After a moment of silence , Enzo said as he massaged his head. He looked at Damon eho couldn't meet his eyes.

'You were the closest thing to anyone I had. I never knew my family. I loved you like my brother and you left me. Did you forget about me?' His eyes were wet now.

Damon looked at him , controlling his own tears. He was ashamed of himself. He spoke now.

'I switched off my humanity. I couldn't just do it by myself. It is no excuse though. I tried to forget but I couldn't. I thought about it daily and guit is unbearable till now.I thought you had died but when I got to know you were alive , I got help and came.I am sorry , Enzo. I never got to tell you but you were the reason why my humanity was intact the whole time in that cellar. It was you . I couldn't ever forget what you did for me and how I left you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you.' Damon looked at him and couldn't control his tears. He let them flow as Elena took his hand.

She looked at was vunerable , a trait she only saw a couple of times but it broke her from inside didn't knew that he was suffering from so much pain. First Katherine who made him believe that she loved and died. He spent 145 years waiting for her. Just loving her. She broke his didn't even consider to come back and tell them that she was alive. She thought about how she hurt him before and decided to never hurt him again.

Enzo didn't say anything but he kept looked at him and went out of the house. FE came to his side and patted his back.

'It will take time but it will be okay.' Damon could just nod and he sat down. FE went out to check on his past self. Elena came to his side qnd wrapped her arms around him.

'Hey,...' She started to say something.

' Don't try and defend me Elena. I don't deserve it ' She turned silent as she saw Alaric and Hope coming out of the library.

'Ric!?' She clapped her mouth and Damon looked up. He looked shocked as he looked at Alaric. Alaric smiled at him at Damon got up and vamp sped towards him and hugged him hard.

'I missed you ,buddy.' Damon swallowed as he didn't break the hug.

'Wow! It has been 25 years since it happened but it still hits me.' He broke off the hug and looked at eyes were wet.

Damon backed off now and looked at him. Ric now took a glass and poured him a bourbon.

'I thought you cutting it. ' Both clinked their glasses. Ric laughed.

'What happened? You look old?' Damon smirked at him. Ric just chuckled at it.

'Kids , school and more makes you age early, I guess.' He smiled at him. Elena now came forward and hugged him . They broke off as Hope asked.

'Where is MJ?'. She didn't wanna interrupt them but she had to. It was late now. Stefanie would have been back by now. She was worried and had a gut feeling that she was in trouble.

Damon looked at her. Confused clearly. Before he could ask who she replied. ' I mean Stefanie.'

Elena replied .'We met her while ago. Then we came here. She will be back.' Hope just nodded and went to Stefanie's and her room. She laid down and thought about what to do next. She had talked to her parents. They had told her about the insemination. How Hayley broke the Crescent curse on her pack. How everyone is back. They were all taking care of a pregnant Freya. She kept saying about Dahlia. She knew who she was but never got a chance to meet her. She was just a little less than one when she came to take her. Thankfully, her parents had protected her. They also told her about completing the ritual. Past Marcel was against it but somehow his future self and Future Davina explained her. It was painful for both of them to see the ritual.

Dr. Saltzman had scolded for the spell and was concerned about how he will come back to life if all that stuff was not going to happen. All this stuff felt confusing. How will they change things without altering the future timeline? That was a question of later for now.

She sat up and looked around the room. It was the room in which Josie and Lizzie stay in the School. Now, she and Stefanie were staying here.

On the thought of Stefanie, she realized that she had a date but still didn't come back. She always came back late but Hope wasn't getting a good feeling about this. She closed her eyes and took a deep tried to calm herself.

'She will be back soon.' She mumbled and laid down again. As soon as she hit the bed, she was asleep.

After her parents left her, Stefanie sped towards the boarding house as fast she could. She needed to tell someone about her visions now. They were getting really scary for now. Maybe Aunt Bon Bon could help her because she was a psychic or was one. Maybe Hope could help her somehow.

As she sped away she realized something that if she needed to change things maybe she was in wrong time if she could go before that maybe chances would be pretty high. Suddenly came a white light and took it with her. It was all empty.

Elijah and Klaus were both sitting on a bench. It was same placed Klaus had vowed to take back his town from his prodigal son, Marcel. It was the same place where he sacrificed himself for his daughter and where Elijah had followed him to die right beside him. It was still the same except they were back in time.

' Hope is truly a miracle for our family.' Elijah spoke up now without turning at Klaus. Klaus didn't reply back and leaned back and closed his eyes.

'Did you regret it?' He asked who now turned to him, looking incredulous.

' No, I didn't regret dying beside your side.' They stayed silent for a moment contemplating the past and the future they faced. It was so weird that they could see there past selves and talk to them. The danger was coming soon as his past self told him about the strange tune he had heard in the market. Dahlia. They tried finding her but to no use. This time she made no attempt to come forward as if she disappeared. Where was she ?

'What shall we do now about Dahlia?' Elijah asked .

'Exactly what we did last time.' Klaus smirked. Elijah looked at him and shook his head. Last time , Gia died and Klaus had put a curse on Hayley's Crescent pack.

'But this time , it will be fun.'

Stefanie opened her eyes. She was in Mystic Falls again but it was day. A second before it was night. How was this possible? She looked around herself .She was in the Town Square and saw celebrations around her. Everyone was dressed in retro style and enjoying themselves.Then , she saw the parade passing. What caught her eye was Caroline and Matt together. She turned pale at the sight of Elena and Stefan together. She looked herself to find Damon waving at them. She found someone near and asked.

'What day it is?'

'Founder's day.' What !?

'What is the date and year?'

The passer-by looked at her strangely before answering.

'May 13, 2010.' He turned away .

As far as she remembered, it was the day when those tomb vampires were planning to kill founding families. That Bio dad , John was alive and planning to kill them all. Her dad and mom weren't in love at this time. So, she couldn't reveal her identity too because that would only complicate things.

Oh god , it also meant that Bonnie had that Gilbert device that she pretended to deactivate but she didn't. She needed to get them away from here. But she had to think first.

She looked at her father and Bonnie talking as she concentrated on what they were talking about . She couldn't hear anything because of the parade and the band. Both went on to their ways. She had to decide who she should talk to first. She didn't have the time.

She went after Damon who was talking to Elena who had changed her clothes and Damon was talking to her. Time to talk amd save the day. She thought. She took a deep breath and moved towards them. Elena looked at her as she approached them. Stefanie tapped Damon's shoulder who looked annoyed after being interrupted.

' I need to talk to you. It is important. Please let's go out.'

Elena and Damon looked at each other but didn't move. They didn't trust her clearly. She could tell.

'Please or else people will die.' Elena now nodded but cou outside nove forward as Damon had grabbed her arm.

'Who are you ?' He asked as he eyes got dark.

'No, time for that. But I am here to help. Please.' She now pleaded them.

Damon let go of Elena's arm but kept a close distance to her as they kept following Stefanie. They were now out of The Grill. She didn't stop until they reached a spot where no one could follow them. As soon as she turned around , Damon jumped on her and grabbed her throat.She tried to free herself but to no success. Elena tried to help but couldn't.

'I can help you. Trust me.' She said as she started choking. She knew he would kill her , she had to defend herself even if he was her father. She started to release herself from his hold and kicked hard on his shin which made him loosen the grip and she pushed him away. He fell on his knees as he grabbed his shin. Elena came to his side but he refused. Stefanie massaged her throat.It was bruised now.

'I am sorry but you are not even listening to me.'

'We don't even know. How do we expect you to help us ? And from what?' He still was on his knees.

'The vampires from the tomb are planning to attack the Founding Families.'

This caught their attention as he looked up at her which made her continue.

'The solution is that Gilbert device which Ms. Bennett didn't deactivate.'

'But we saw her deactivate it and Bonnie wouldn't lie to me.How do you know about all this?' Elena said crossing her arms.

'No time to explain that. But She didn't deactivate that.From what I know about the device that no human will hear it but for supernatural in the block radius , it will cause an unending pain.Like witchy migraines but 100 times amplified.'

Damon now got up and looked at her.

'When will it start?'

'After Mayor's speech and fireworks.'

Damon took Stefanie's arm and took her forward.Elena followed them.

'Take her out of here.' Stefanie started as Damon took her to the town square . She saw Mayor speaking. It was already night but thanks to her father's stubborness , they were in danger.

Damon stood there with Elena as they still didn't believe her.

'Hear me .Just get out of here.' She hissed angrily at them. She looked at them but they didn't bother. She looked at Elena who looked helpless.

Fireworks started now. Suddenly, Damon fell on the ground so as the other vampire but it didn't effect Stefanie. She looked around herself as V-8 squad came with vervain syringes. She took Elena with her as she saw Damon taken away by them.

She vamp sped her out as no one saw her.

' I am going to save him. Find Mr Saltzman and Mr.Salvatore.' She didn't wait for Elena to reply as she ran in her human speed towards the place where vampires were going to die. She came downstairs as she saw someone coming upwards. She didn't think and snapped their necks so they couldn't interrupt her.

She saw recognized her father as he was lying weak as he saw John going to kill a vampire. Fire didn't start now. But she could smell the freshly poured gasoline. She saw the vampire lying in the ground. She knew her somehow. She had seen her paintings in Uncle Jer's collection which he hid usually from everyone. It was Anna. Jeremy loved her in this timeline.Maybe she could save her too.

She saw John getting a stake and coming towards her. She came forward now. Before her could stake her , she snapped his neck. Knowing he would wake up , she took Anna in her hold and sped her out of the building. She saw Jeremy coming out of The Grill and speeding towards her.

'Take her somewhere safe. ' As she handed him Anna who took her in his arms and went away before someone could see her. She started to move towards her grandfather's office and saw deputy members taking out the body of John Gilbert.

She smelled fire as she came near the building. Her father was still stuck there . She saw the fire.It was thick. She had to do it. She took a deep breath and took a step forward.

But this was strange because fire didn't harm her. As if Flame moved away whenever she took a step forward it . What was happening? She couldn't think for now. She had to save her father. She sped downstairs now as she saw a vampire snapping neck of Mayor Lockwood. She could have saved him too. But she shook her head and moved towards Damon. She saw him lying in the ground . She saw other vampire looking at her and asking her for help but she couldn't as a block of fire fell down on him which burned him badly. She had to work fast. She carried him but he was heavy .She started slowly and she had time because fire wasn't hurting her now.Finally, she took him out of the fire where she saw Stefan , Bonnie and Elena.

Stefan came forward at sight if his brother and took him in his hold.She panted.

'See, I told you. But you didn't agree to me.' She looked at her father. Stubbornness was something that both her parents had . She wondered who was more stubborn at a times.

'But we need to talk later. I will meet you at the boarding house.:

Damon looked at her differently now and Stefan thanked her and took him away. Now , she was left with Bonnie and Elena. Elena thanked her for saving the day while Bonnie looked at her indifferently. Elena too went away.

She came towards Bonnie and looked at her with pure anger. She was her Aunt in future but her father could have died. How could she lie to her. What would she say to her now?

Bonnie now came forward .

'Spill innocent blood and I will be there to stop you.'

'I am here to help you all. ' She took Bonnie's hand whose is exterior changed as soon as Stefanie touched her. She just nodded and smiled at her now which Stefanie thought was strange. Bonnie walked away to leave her alone.

Stefanie tried to remember that day's events now. Katherine. She drew a sharp breath now. She had to stop her now.

* * *

Jeremy put down somewhat concious Anna in his bed. He put blanket on her and looked at her. He was not sure if he ever wanted to have a forever with her. But she was near the death today if it weren't for that girl who saved him. He was afraid of being a vampire but he loved her. Losing her made him realise that.

He turned to leave the room only to find Damon looking at them. He raised his eyebrows in question.

'How are you ,Little Gilbert?' He eyed Anna who was sleeping peacefully.

'I don't know. Why do you care ?' Jeremy crossed his brows in confusion.

'Because I am a teen with so many problems.' Damon mocked him as he went downstairs. He heard Jeremy laughing sarcastically. He opened the front door and went out. He stood at the porch. Thankfully, he was alive because of that girl. But how does she know so much about them and their deactivating of device.That witch!! He thought.

Before he could think of anything else about Bonnie , he saw Elena approaching him. She stood opposite. He was going to say something but couldn't as a stake came near Elena which she grabbed in a second.He looked at the person who threw at her. That girl who saved his life was there and glaring at Elena

'You psychotic little... doppelganger' She stuttered.

His eyes went on her neck . The necklace was not there. This made him realise this was Katherine in front of her. Or how else could Elena grab a stake which throwed at her in such a speed. Before he could do anything, Katherine snapped his neck. He fell down as She came slowly towards Stefanie.

' My , My, My. We have a newcomer. Who are you?' Katherine asked as she put the stake in Stefanie's gut effortlessly. She groaned in pain.

' Why should I tell you? You are the one who's running for 500 years from Klaus, Katerina Petrova.'

This made Katherine shiver for a second but she tightened her grip around the stake which caused Stefanie more pain.

'How do you know? I am asking you last time but I won't ask again.'

Stefanie tried to push her away but it didn't work as this made Katherine grab her .

' Kill me or you won't get to know your daughter.'

Katherine left her and made her face her. She looked stunned and didn't move . Stefanie took out the stake and whimpered in pain.

' I know a lot of things. I know where is your daughter. I can help you as she is looking for you too for past 500 years .'

Katherine eyed her for a moment and put a strong hold on her throat.

'How do I know that you are telling the truth?'

'You have no choice but to believe me. I can help from Klaus.'

Katherine dropped her on the ground.

'See you at the Grill then.' As soon as Stefanie stood up, she was gone now. She came and looked at her Dad. Her mother's doppelganger was evil. Sad part was that she couldn't even cuss her because she looked like her mother. She took his father's body and vamp sped towards the boarding house.

Man , again the spell took her here. Her parents were in another and she was in another. She thought. But she could save Jenna so she won't have Jenna in long name.

* * *

Damon and Elena now came back in the parlor. They were welcomed by the sight of their past selves talking to Ric. They looked at each other and smiled. Damon and Elena were laughing as Ric accounted his students and crazy stuff they did. Like one student who made his hair pink as a task in dare.

'I had to go a whole month with that.' He huffed.

VD and VE looked at their past selves. They were old but so good together. Elena was ready for the future that she was going to have with him. She was confident as she saw the result of her future. A good career , two kids and a dashing husband.

Both HE and HD came forward and sat down on the couch. HE snuggled up against HD whi unconsciously kissed her forehead. They were unaware of the fact that VE blushed at scene as VD smirked at her.

Bonnie now entered too with her past self.

'Hey ! Bon Bon.' HD greeted future Bonnie. She greeted him back and told what they did today. Bonnie had taught her past self as compulsion spell which Davina had taught her when they met in Mystic Falls. She came here with Kol to meet Hope after her father died. It also turned out that Claire's and Bennett's were close to each other. They had helped each other during both families time in Salem. Gradually, Bennett's settled in Virginia and Claire's were in New Orleans. Now , they both knew the spell , they both used it on Shane and removed his memories related to Silas and anything that could them harm . Needless to say it worked.

Both their past selves weren't used to the fact that they were supposed to be best friends in future. Bonnie softened to VD for some reason he couldn't comprehend.

VD closed his eyes for a moment and saw something. Something like flashback. Stefanie saving him on Founder's day. His eyes flashed open and saw the look on his Future self.

'Why am I seeing Stef saving Damon on Founder's day?' Both Elena asked now. Bonnie started speaking too.

' I don't understand. I am seeing them too. Like memories.'

'Oh my god!' Elena gasped in fear. 'What if she is back in time?.'

'Katherine. I couldn't talk to Katherine in porch. She snapped my neck.' VD now got up and clutched his hair.

Jeremy came now with a newcomer. Anna.

'Stefanie saved Anna , Elena. She saved her.' He smiled gratefully at her. He held her hand and went out with that. Past Bonnie now looked at closing door behind him and turned stunned at the turn of events.

'Hope!?' HD now called out for her. If she was back in time, he had to do something. He panicked and started fidgeted a lot. HE noticed it and came to his side.

'She will be safe , Damon.' She said calmly which didn't reassure him.

' She is not safe around me.'

'She is. I trust you.'

'I can't.'

' Why not? '

'Because I didn't have you. ' He exasperated now and sat down. He started to think about his new memory. He had literally assaulted her and she kicked him back. She saved his stubborn ass and Anna. She wasn't burned by fire and That Gilbert device didn't affect her too. How was this possible? Maybe he didn't notice because of the pain and vervain around him.

He thought about Anna. Jeremy in future was single.He was hurt because Bonnie didn't reconcile with him after she came back from the prison world. For a few years, he couldn't talk to her . But the years passed by , they became closed friends. Neither of them dated any other person. He was happy that Jeremy had Anna now and he could live happily but he was a Buffy now which meant he could hurt her. His head was going to blow up if he thought of it anymore. He shook his head and Elena came to his side. She looked at him closely.

' I trusted you before. Even after you killed Jeremy. I know you.' This made him calm a little.

Hope came out now and asked

' Yes, Mr Salvatore?'


	10. I thought we were friends

**2010**

Damon opened his eyes and looked around. He was on his bed and He found Stefan and Elena coming to his side. He straightened up as Stefan handed him 2-3 blood bags. He nodded silently at him. He drank ot quietly

He bent over a little to see The girl from the other night. She was reading something. Jonathan Gilbert's Journal.

'What happened to me?' He asked now as he focused on her. She still didn't look answered.

'Katherine snapped your neck. She brought you back.' Stefan said pointing towards her.

Damon jumped from his bed and moved towards her. He snatched the journal from her hands.

'Hey! I was reading that.' She huffed.

'Who are you exactly and how did know about Katherine and all this stuff?' He asked coldly.

She shivered under his gaze. She never heard her father talk in this tone. To anyone. Maybe some impolite bar customers. But never to her or Ella .He was warm. Maybe snarky or sarcastic but never this cold. She looked in his eyes. All she could see was anger and coldness. She moved away from his gaze. She battled in her mind now. Should she tell him that she is his daughter or about the future?

She came out of her thoughts when Damon coughed loudly. She looked

up and shook her head which made Damon confused. Before he could say anything , she replied.

' I am from future. 30 years to be precise. I got here because a friend of mine got the spell wrong. She is another timeline and I can get out of here only if I fix things here.' She lied.

Damon didn't looked convinced . He asked.

' How do you know us?'

' I don't know you. I am getting visions of this timeline.'

'So what actually happened with Katherine in this timeline or in past or whatever?' Elena asked.

That was a tough one. She couldn't tell them that her dad kissed Katherine thinking it to be her mom. Only it would ruin . let's skip it.

'She pretended to be you and got invited in. She stabbed John.'

Elena grabbed her head now.

'John is okay BTW. He was going to kill Anna.'

'Why does Anna matter?' Damon asked.

'In this timeline when she died, your brother tried to kill himself. He had vampire blood in his system.' She stated.

Elena looked stunned . She was going to ask something but Stefanie read her mind.

'No, he didn't turn. Don't worry. I will have Katherine all sorted out.'

She snatched back the journal from Damon who scowled. She glared back at him.

'What is your name?' Damon asked now.

'MJ' She answered. She went out of the room with journal in her hand.

Once she was out of earshot, Damon gestured Stefan to close the door. Then he asked.

'How did I get here and for how long I have been out? '

'MJ brought you back. You have out the whole night.'

Stefan started to tell him what happened. The device. How she saved them. How Katherine would have staked her considering her bloodied clothes. She stayed the whole night by his side while he was unconscious.

'Can we trust her?' Damon questioned.

'Bonnie said we can. She said she saw something . Like white light. Happiness. Trust .Hope. She got the feeling that we can trust her.' Elena replied.

Damon seemed to think about that.

'What is she ?'

'A vampire. I saw her drinking blood.' Stefan answered.

'But she wasn't affected by Gilbert device. When she saved me , fire mived away. As if flames didn't want to hurt her.' He whispered.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other.

'I will ask Bonnie.'

'What the girl now?' Damon stood up went towards his bathroom. He looked at his face and smirked. Handsome as ever.

'She is staying here.'

Damon just nodded before Stefan left the room. He needed to know this girl. MJ , her name was. He can't just trust her. He needed to know more about her. If she was here to harm Stefan or Elena, he needed to protect them. Now , they had a crazy ex on loose too. More problems.

He came out of this thoughts as he saw Elena approaching him. She looked at him for a moment before embracing him. He tensed for a moment but returned it back lightly. She confused him. Sometimes she showed that she cared. Sometimes she hated him. He knew he could trust her but didn't know if she trusted her . She broke off the hug.

' I was scared. I thought you were going to die.'

He nodded and moved away. He thought about last night. How he thought he was going to confess his feelings for her. But it seemed like a bad idea . Now that his head was clear. When he woke up, he saw Elena and Stefan holding each other's hand. They standing so close to each other. Besides she was his brother's girl. Elena was like sun to him now and he was a moth. But it didn't mean he didn't have any chances with her. He would charm her someday.

He went downstairs to find MJ reading the journal. She didn't look up and kept reading as if no one was around but he needed some answers. He snatched it again to divert her attention to him.

She huffed. ' Stop , doing that. It is rude.' She crossed her arms.

'How do we know that we can trust you. Because we trusted that Sabrina and look where she got us. ' He threw his hands in the air.

'I saved you. Didn't I? Also , if I fix things in this time. I can go back. So I am helping you and myself . You can trust me. ' She answered earnestly.

Something made him believe whatever she was telling him but he didn't want to. As If there was no other option than to believe her. He nodded.

He gave her back which she took gladly. Before she went back to her reading , he uttered.

' Listen, if you are going to feed , we have blood bags here. In the basement. Buy don't feed on people. We have our own Vampire Police .' He grimaced at the thought of Bonnie.

'Dont worry about my feeding. I can't drink from the vein. So blood bags it is.' She replied and went back to her reading. She looked up again to say something to a stunned Damon

'And now if snatch it from my hands, I will thrash you from this only.' She pointed a finger at him warning and started reading.

She never got to read these. Usually, they were in school. But They were issued to witches to learn about Emily's inventions or to teachers. She loved reading besides Jonathan Gilbert was her maternal ancestor. So, it was one of her birth rights to read it.

As she read deeply, Damon turned around and took a glass of Bourbon. He sat down and sipped it. There was another question jumping around. Why was Katherine here? What were the Lockwood's ? They needed to know or else, they could be in real danger.

* * *

It was night. Caroline was injured after the accident. For now, she was awake. Her head hurt because if which she felt dizzy and bit of nausea.

Almost there was no one around. Maybe because of the night shift probably. She heard footsteps in the empty hallway.

Someone entered her room. Elena. This time of the night.

'Elena!?' She questioned.

She smiled at her. Not like her usual kind but it was something else. A smile only a maniac can bit her wrist .

She came to her face and said something which made her drink her blood.

' I am Katherine and now you will be my little spy.' Then she snapped Caroline's neck.

* * *

**2012**

' I can't do this anymore, Caroline. In future, you married Stefan and I died. We won't be together. I am leaving the Mystic Falls. There is nothing left for me anymore.' Tyler's words were really ringing in her mind. He had left the town the day before. He was confused about this whole thing like her. She has been visiting to hospitals with her mother. For now , her mother's health was normal.

She got the news of the Twins and Ric to go meet their biological mother and relatives from her side. She didn't know everything for now but they needed to discuss something called the Merge.

She was in her house now and heard someone knocking She knew in a moment who it was . Stefan . She was avoiding him for a week since their last conversation. She didn't go to boarding house because else she would see her future self preparing for wedding which was currently now on hold because of Stefanie being another time.

She got up and opened the door. Stefan looked at her for a moment and entered.

'How are you?' She asked him.

'I am just...' He trailed off.

' feeling weird.' She completed for him.

He nodded and smiled gratefully.

'Why ?' She knew the why. But if the words didn't kept flowing, things would awkward.

'Because of Damon . I mean , human mainly.'

'Why ? what happened?' She crossed her arms.

' Apparently, he needs glasses to read now. I can't tell the look on our Damon's face when he saw himself reading a newspaper with glasses.'. He chuckled at which Caroline smiled. He remembered something and spit it out.

'Also , When Human Damon saw his Vampire self drink human blood, he literally ran to the bathroom. He puked his guts. ' Caroline snorted at this.

'Damon as a Human. Never thought this could happen.' She still laughed.

'What else is happening?' She asked now. She didn't want to discuss anything related to her for now.

'Enzo had a girl named Maggie. But Damon killed her. But Future Enzo lied to his past self saying that she died 3 years back. He prevented a huge fight trust me.' He sighed.

'Why did he lie?' She questioned.

' He said something like forgiving Damon and preventing old mistakes. Besides Future Bonnie and him are a thing but as far as I know our Bonnie doesn't like him and Enzo is just sad.'

'How is Stefanie? I saw a new memory. This time Katherine fed me her blood and snapped my neck. Saying that she needs spy.' She rubbed her neck unconsciously.

'Stefanie.. Hope and Both Bonnie are trying. Damon has his concerns considering He is Damon.' At this Caroline nodded.

'Also because of Klaus.' She alerted at that.

'Everyone is trying. That is why our Bonnie is so much in the boarding house. They sent her message.'

'There is one thing I can't put my finger on. If Klaus is dead in future, How come I am not? I am from his sire line.' She looked at him.

' I asked Hope. She told me that someone broke Klaus's sire line and used that power to ressurect Kol. Before you ask me anything else, how are you?'

'Tyler and I broke up. ' She looked down at her hands.

He came to her side and wrapped his arm around her.

' Don't worry. Everything is ..'

'Going to be fine? I don't feel fine. Okay? You are my future husband. That what makes the whole situation tense. I hate it so much.' She yelled.

She eyed Stefan who looked hurt but he spoke.

' I was hurt. Knowing the future. Damon and Elena are together. I have 2 nieces. One is stuck in another time and the other one jumps around calling me Uncle Steffy. and I love that. I see them together and I see how she changed him. How much my relationship with him is much he is happy. He forgave me, Caroline. I wanted that for a century. I am happy because of that. I guess I am not sad anymore because maybe I needed my brother more.' He took her hands and she looked at him.

' I don't know Caroline how or when we got together but we , I mean our future selves are happy. Even if I moved on in future, I am happy that it is you.'

* * *

' I didn't pop out the sky to come back as your therapist.' Camille said while she comfortably on the couch as Klaus turned to look at her.

It was pleasant in New Orleans. They took care of most things. Like Vincent. They helped him get the children that his wife was trying to sacrifice for more power. He was grateful for it. Harvest girls were back to life but Davina suffered in this time too. The Anchestors were cold to her just like the Harvest girls. Marcel tried to cheer her up but no use. Kol was one the make her life probably because of successful married life in future. It was funny for them to see Davina fry Kol's head whenever he came near her before. But she became his friend and felt the attraction towards him. But didn't admit it.

Past Freya had arrived in the compound to meet everyone and tell her identity but Future Klaus didn't let her complete as he embraced her. Freya couldn't believe but she saw herself pregnant. Klaus explained to her the whole situation. This relieved her little about Dahlia situation because she couldn't feel her presence anymore. As if vanished in thin air. Past Klaus didn't trust Freya but wasn't cold to herike last time.

Hayley had thanked Freya for taking care of Hope despite having a kid of her own. Keelin and Freya had their firstborn who was a boy with a werewolf gene and witch abilities. Freya was pregnant with another baby. She was hoping it to be a girl .Hayley was happy for her because Freya always put family first before everything. She broke up with Keelin because of the love for family. She deserved happiness. She was a maternal figure for Hope for such a long time. After Hayley died, she was just phone call away from Hope. She was there whenever Hope needed her.

Future Davina and Future Marcel besides there romance's , looked for Josh but they couldn't find him. Maybe some months later because at this time, Josh didn't come to visit New Orleans and became a vampire.

Klaus chuckled at that. He looked meaningfully at Camille.

'You know when Marcel tortured me for five years or When the Hollow was inside me, your voice and your visions comforted me. They didn't let me go mad in rage.'

Cami looked speechless at this. She then smiled at him.

' There is someone I want you to meet. She was quite excited herself to meet you before.'

'Who?'

'Caroline.' She laughed at this.

'You know , I was proud of you when you sacrificed yourself to save everyone. I had faith in you and you didn't fail me. You are the man that believed you to be.' She got up and came towards him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'When this is all sorted out, we are going to Mystic Falls. You will meet Hope.'

* * *

' Let me concentrate, Damon or I will fry your brain.' Bonnie warned human Damon as both her and Hope were looking for a spell. But as Hope had written the spell, it was nearly impossible to return it back but she tried. They were trying to send her a message.

Damon backed off but he wasn't relaxed. They had been here for a week now. He wanted to help them but how could he? His head was all messed up because he was getting new memories of 2010 and this time too. He had a new memory of their first time , also he had another one about blood sharing between him and Elena. He didn't tell them for this time but these memories were good.

Another one was Stefanie smoking a joint. He thought she had quit but she didn't. He would deal with that later but first he had to make sure that she was safe. His daughter was smart as she didn't reveal her true identity to them. Maybe because she didn't want to mess up their timeline. Atleast she saved him from kissing Katherine and killing Jeremy. Also she saved Anna. She was back now.

They had asked Anna how she got back. She answered by saying that she felt as if someone pushed her from the Other Side. She got her new memories of the time she was dead. Mostly memories of her included travelling for some time and coming in Mystic Falls by this time. Jeremy was confused about his Bonnie's relationship but she broke up with him. She was sure that he still loved Anna. So, she freed him from her side.

For human Damon and Elena, this time was kind of a vacation. They were mostly busy with their work or kids. Elena had her own practice but she remained busy. Damon had his own bar but it was a little bit tough for him. When he was a vampire, he could compel people. But as soon as he became human, he couldn't do make people work for him or mostly be less stupid. It was tough but manageable. He was still getting used to being human . He had injuries but it didn't heal faster. He had cold and according to him, it was like werewolf bite to him. He was getting older. He wore glasses which both Stefans to laugh at him. He got exhausted. But he was happy to be one. He had the life he wanted and that too with Elena. He was quite grateful for that Sometime, he wish he could forget that he was nearly 200 years old not 40 something guy. But Stefanie didn't let him forget that. She made fun of his age which made Elena join her too. Ella was too young to know his age but sometimes Stefanie made her call him Grandpa.

Caroline was, on the other hand upset. Twins went to see Jo and her family. Maybe she was just insecure about losing them. In the end of the day, she is just their surrogate mother. Stefan had comforted her and she relaxed a bit. She was at least happy that Carol Lockwood wasn't murdered this time.

Hope jumped back after she found something on her grandmother's grimoire.

' I think I found a spell.' She handed it to Bonnie who nodded in appreciation .

'Get a paper. We can send her a message.'

Damon raced towards him and got a pen and paper. Bonnie gestured him to write .

Be careful and don't blow her cover. He thought. He penned it down and handed it to Bonnie who nodded as if okaying it.

'Hey, write down the spell we using. What If she wants to reply back?' Hope immediately took it from her hand and wrote the spell as Bonnie explained him the spell . Wherever Stefanie will be, she will get the message written by them.

'How would she reply back as he studied the spell and added something else to the letter.

' My past self will help her.'

' The time in which she is stuck, in that time you hated vampires.How will you help her.'

' As I recall from my memories, I trust her. I will help her.' She took the message from his hand and folded it.

Bonnie sat down and made the circle from the salt and held hands with Hope as they started chanting the spell. The message disappeared as soon as they completed the spell.

'It's done.' Bonnie said as she stood up.

**2010**

Stefanie was at Gilbert house now as she remembered that Katherine would try to harm Jenna. She explained the situation to Elena who took her offer. It was hard ti convince Damon though but he gave in after a long time.

She smiled when she thought about Jenna. She had talked to her and she was charmed by her. She was fun and bubbly. It would be so great to have a cool grandma. She was glad for the first time that her name had Jenna. She was named after dead people which didn't make her quite happy.

Something came out in the thin air . A paper. She took it and recognized her dad's handwriting.

_Hey ,__We are trying to get you out of this time zone. But we have found nothing till now. I just wanted to say that whatever you do , keep yourself safe because Klaus will be coming and he was more of a dick in the time you are in.__Be careful._

PS_: Spell is written down so you can reply back. Ask her Bonnie for help._

She saw a spell written through which she could reply back. Then something else caught her eye.

PPS_: Chainsmoker Alert!! We are gonna have a talk about this, young lady._

She rolled her eyes at this .She remembered something else. Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke up to find Stefan and A girl. By their bedside. The girl gave Stefan a look and he started to remove the tubes out of her arms.

He picked her swiftly. Caroline wanted to say something but Stefan shushed her. She remained quiet as she saw Stefanie doing the same trick on the nurse as Katherine doing on her. Katherine. She couldn't speak much as both of them sped away ro the boarding house. It was middle of the night and she found Damon, Elena and Bonnie waiting for her.

Stefan put her on the couch. She clutched her head and looked at Elena.

'You killed me!!' She yelled at her.

'I am Elena.' This made Caroline relaxed but she couldn't understand the situation. Suddenly, it fit.

'I am a vampire.' She put a hand on her mouth. The girl immediately offered her blood bag and without any question, Caroline jumped at it.

Elena and Bonnie looked at MJ horrified and to Caroline who completed her transition.

'Katherine. She told me that she loves a little spy.' Caroline looked at them. Elena and Bonnie looked at MJ who started to speak.

'Dont worry I will handle her. I will teach you how to handle your bloodlust. You can come too, Bambi.' She dismissed them and came towards Damon and whispered so low that no one could hear.

'She is going to kick your ass.' She patted his shoulder and came towards Bonnie . She showed her the spell.

'I need help. Can you?' Bonnie nodded. She asked her to get stuff from her house and instructed her on how and where she would get it.

MJ left the room. Damon and Stefan were having a talk about killing Caroline. Stefan was against as Caroline glared at Damon.

MJ came back in five minutes woth stuff . She heard them arguing and joined it too.

'No, you cannot kill her.' She crossed her arms.

' That is our decision. Vamp girl.' Damon replied.

'It is MJ and It is her life and you can't decide.'

'She will not survive this. Her mother hunts vampire. Remember what happened to Vicky.We don't need a Vampire Barbie blowing our cover. ' He looked at Stefan whose face was unreadable.

'No, you cannot kill her. Trust me. I will help her. I will teach her whatever I have been taught.' She said looking at her.

'What do you mean taught?' Stefan asked.

'I study in a school of witches, werewolves and vampires. They teach us to control bloodlust. Mainly to not become a Ripper. Also ...' She wanted to continue but she was cut off by Damon.

'Werewolves don't exist.' Damon said.

'They do. Lockwood' are werewolves.'

'I told you Richard Lockwood was something supernatural. We should do something about it.'

' I will tell you all about it but I need to something she gestured Bonnie ti do the spell. She made a salt boundary. She held MJ's hand and spelled. The letter disappeared. Bonnie looked at her in shock . MJ couldn't understand the look.

'Come with me.' Bonnie took MJ out by hand and took her outside.

' I know who you are.' Bonnie crossed her arms.

'What do you mean?' A hint of sweat came on her forehead.

'Stefanie Miranda Jenna Salvatore.' It shocked MJ as she hushed Bonnie to be silent.

'Dont tell my real identity. Mom and dad are not in love. I don't wanna mess up this timeline.'

' I won't. I trust you because you are Elena's daughter.' She smiled at her.

'How did you know?'

'When I did the spell, I got sime visions. Enough to tell your identity.'

'Oh. Hey, make a daylight ring for her. For Caroline.'

Bonnie looked reluctant but nodded anyways.

'I wanted to ask about myself. What is happening with me?' She wanted to say more but Bonnie stopped her.

'Ask Sam.' She replied and went her way.

* * *

**2012**

Dahlia opened her eyes. She was in the woods . Near Bayou for sure because she hear the wolfs howling. She was found someone in front of her. But she couldn't make out the stranger. Last thing , she remembers was that someone hitting her with a injection full of herbs to render would witch's magic which made faint. Now, it was almost midnight. She couldn't see his face. She got up and started to move towards him. She came in front of him . She still couldn't see anything. She whispered something under her breath and a fire lit in a moment.

She could see a tall man with handsome face. There was a light about him which Dahlia couldn't make out. He had green eyes which were burning in fury at the sight of her.

'Who are you?' She asked him sternly. After she had to collect a debt, her sister had promised millennia ago.

' I don't think you need to know my name because you are going to die. Don't wanna be the bad guy.' He said coolly. She laughed at this. He was just a kid in front of her and she was at least millennia older than him. She stopped laughing and glared at him.

'You are fool to even think about that.' She muttered some spells but nothing happened.

'Witchy problem?' He asked amused.

'What did you do to me? I just lit a fire.' She asked. She caught off the guard . She couldn't use magic against her defense.

'For starters , magic doesn't harm. To make it clear, No magic can hurt me. ' He came towards her and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up which made her choke.

' My... niece...is linked ...to me.' Ehe stammered.

' What do you think I have been doing all this time? This time death won't bring you peace be ready to rot in hell.'

'Why are doing this to me? You don't even know me.' She whimpered in fear.

'I know enough to know that you just a power hungry maggot. And you would just ruin my plan. Let's just give you that now.'

He put her down and grabbed her hands and started the transfer of power.

She felt a rush she couldn't describe. She had the power enough to live her life for two or three millennia without sleeping curse. She tried to break away from him but she couldn't. The man in front of her looked absolutely same to her.There was no restlessness or pain because of the transfer.

He continued doing the transfer. She started to feel the pain. It was like her body weighed down because of a burden. She couldn't think straight but felt tears coming out her eyes but it was painful. Blood was coming out of her eyes. She felt as if her body wood tear up in any second and then she felt darkness. He left her hands and let her fall on the ground. She died painfully.

'Lets give you what I promised.' He saw the fire in front of him. He muttered something and snapped his fingers.

He shook his head at the figure which came from fire.

' Arcadius.' He said.

'They call me Cade.' He replied coldly.

'So much venom in your tone. I thought we were friends.'

'You haven't remembered me in like thousand years. What do you need now.' Cade looked in no mood to budge.

' I have soul for you. Dahlia to be precise. I am not allowing her to live with Ancestors. Take her to hell with you. She will be near The Anchor. Find her and burn her.' He ordered and turned away. He started to walk away.

Cade called him out.

'I am not your bitch. I would have been happy before but if you are offering something, I am not going to take it.' He spat in anger and he came out of the fire.

The man stopped and turned back. He came towards him.

' I maybe two thousand years younger than you, but my power is billion times more than yours. I can kill you easily.' He said while checked his nails.

' No one can kill me.' Cade said confidently.

' You don't need to give that sad little demo on you body. Let me try.' He muttered some spells and fire started around Cade at he laughed.

'Fire cannot hurt me.' The man shook his head and fire came near Cade . As soon as flame touched him, he started groaning in pain. He yelled in pain as flames covered his body. Fire went out now. He touched himself and was surprised to find burns on his body. He was immortal. How could this happen?

He broke his train of thoughts as he saw the man coming towards him. Cade couldn't do anything as the man lunged a hand towards his chest. He felt a grip on his heart. He felt as if life squeezing out of his body.

The man backed away soon as he shaked his hand to get rid of the blood.

'Do as I say and it will be much worse.' He said sternly.

Cade looked helpless. He just nodded silently and the man walked away.

He gave his goodbye.

'Samael.' His head down.

The man turned back and replied in the same coldness Cade had used.

'They call me Sam.'


	11. Light Bringer

* * *

**Hello. In this chapter, I am going to introduce a whole new Supernatural species. Hope you enjoy it. It is going to be fun. Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

**2012**

'How can she be dead?' Past Freya asked. Her eyes hovered over the blood-soaked face of Dahlia. She was found dead by the Bayou. Future Jackson had found her while he was teaching pack. He called Klaus who came back with Future Hayley, both Freya and Future Elijah.

' I felt that because I couldn't feel her presence but I never thought she could die. But if she is dead, how am I not?' She asked her future self who was stroking her belly.

'You .. I mean me ..or whatever is unlinked. I just feel the energy. You are unlinked.' She crossed her arms now.

' I am finally free.' A few happy tears came out of Past Freya's fell on her knees and looked up. She smiled and cried together while she looked at the bright sun. She got up and looked at future self who smiled back at her. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she looked at future Klaus who was in a deep thought too. She spoke up.

'Dahlia was powerful. How did she die so easily?'

Klaus looked at her and replied.

'That is what I have been thinking. I had got Hayley's pack cursed, Elijah's girl being burned to death and also got daggered myself. We resurrected Esther just because she could kill our evil aunt.' He rubbed his chin.

' This could only mean one thing. Something more powerful is coming.' Hayley added.

Hayley's statement led them to think about the coming problems. There were problems which were problems already there. Like The Harvest Girls. Except Davina , they came to attack Hayley. But Freya's had created a field around the house that no one dare could break because of the amount of the magic.

There was another thing that was bothering them. It was The Hollow. What if it was the Hollow which killed Dahlia.

' We have to keep ourselves prepared and protect Hope. For now she is in Mystic Falls. With Salvatore's.' Klaus finally stated.His phone started to ring. It was Camile.

'This is not possible. We are coming soon.'

' What happened?' Hayley asked.

' Future Kol growed older.'

' What do you mean?' Freya asked.

' He is a human now.'

* * *

It had been a day since Stefanie was in the 2010 timeline. For some reason, a day of here was equivalent to a week of there. So, they got week long memories with her.

These memories included Stefanie helping Stefan and Caroline with their bloodlust. This time she convinced Damon to help them. Till now , Stefan was struggling but he could handle it. Because what she gave them to drink was bottle half filled with human blood and animal blood. Caroline was doing great too.

Damon tried to inquire about Stefanie's background but she gave him a silly backstory. Something like her father being a stripper and her mother being a nurse. She also told him about having a four year old sister.

When they asked about her name MJ, she replied that she was named after her transgender aunt/uncle trapeze. Her name was Mandy Jane. Her uncle's/aunt's was Amanda. More like ' A man - duh'. She stressed so much on that. But she told them to call her just MJ. So did.

Another thing was, MJ almost puked when Elena and Stefan kissed. Damon resisted laughing at that time. She just explained to them by saying that she was a kissophobe and that it would be great if they didn't do it front of her. The couple looked at her weirdly. But nodded anyways.

Stefanie had wrote to their time line saying that she needed to know where was Nadia as she had made a deal with Katherine to give her whereabouts. They were all hoping that everything should be good to her and she remains alive.

* * *

Human Damon and Human Stefan were sitting at the steps at the back of the Boarding House. Both had a Bourbon in their hands and were sipping it.

' You know Ella has a crush.' Stefan started. Damon looked at him incredulously.

'What!?'

'Yes, she gave me flowers and asked me I want to dancing with her. Also , she asked Caroline for her permission to allow me to dance with her.' Damon laughed at this.

'I can't imagine her grow up and bring a boy home. I will havea stroke for sure.' He shook his head and looked at Stefan who was smiling at him.

' I am happy for you.'

Damon thought about how his brother sacrificed himself to let him live a life he always yearned for. He always missed his brother and tried to live up to the sacrifice his brother made for him. He still didn't feel like he didn't deserve to live. It should have been him but Stefan had made him human at last moment before he died. Luckily, Bonnie broke the spell and Elena woke up again. He had thought that he would live his rest of life without her waking up again. Elena was the remedy he needed to cope up with his brother's death. But he needed to ask him. He adjusted his glasses.

' Why did you sacrificed yourself? You shouldn't have. I am not worth it.'

Stefan shook his head and patted his shoulder lightly.

' No, I sacrificed myself because I believed that. It was my chance at redemption, Damon. I could make up to you for what I have taken from you. I have seen you. You are redeemed. I am happy that brother finally has everything that wanted him to have it. It makes my sacrifice worth all your's and Elena's happiness.'

Damon didn't say anything but hos eyes said a lot. He couldn't take it anymore. He put his glass and hugged Stefan realy hard who hugged him back with same fervour.

' I love you , little brother' Damon whispered and broke the hug.

' I love you too, big brother.' Both laughed and picked up their glasses again.

' So, how is your workplace? As a stripper , how much do you make money?'

' I am thinking about changing my career. Tell me about your work as a trapeze, A man duh.'

Stefan laughed again at this which made a fake annoyed Damon join him too.

' Your daughter is something. She is so like you. '

' I love her. She is like Elena though.'

' Maybe like both but more like you. Also she is teaching me feed.'

' Yeah, she is helpful but I worried about her . Werewolves and all . Yesterday, Bonnie told me that her past saw some visions when she helped her send the message. She gets visions when she used to get those headaches. She didn't let us be concerned about it. But she skipped the part where she is supposed tell us that whatever she sees , it comes becomes real.'

Stefan stayed silent for some minutes.

'How is your married life?'

Damon felt guilty. Stefan died on his wedding day and because of him. He took a deep breath before started his monologue in which he could hear Stefan just controlling his laugh.

' You know when we got married , I thought she was sweet and all. Just like in this time she used to be. But dude, she is a she-devil. The woman needs to be controlled at a times when I swore to her that don't wanna change her. She keeps eating my head if she finds a mug missing or vase broken. ' Oh , Damon don't do that or that.' He said mimicking her.

Stefan laughed freely. He stopped when he heard Elena calling Damon. She came towards them and stopped.

'There you are.' She said looking towards Damon. He looked up at her squinting.

' What happened?'

'Ella is asking for you. Can you go inside.'

Without saying anything, he got up and started moving inside. Elena watched him go and she sat beside Stefan. She sighed.

' How is life suiting you, Elena ?' Stefan asked as she didn't speak anything. She looked at him and uttered.

' It is good. Life as a doctor is stressful. So much work, stress and sometimes, death too. But Damon is great. Sometimes I don't get time for them. I go to work when they are asleep and come back home when they are asleep. I can just see them on Sundays. I feel guilty for not making time for them but kids are so great. Mostly, because of Damon. '

' I couldn't believe how my nieces are with him. They are around his finger.' He twirled his finger and she chuckled at this.

' That is true. Stefanie loves him more than me. Not that I am jealous about this but You can see it. She loves him fiercely. He is the reason why she came back in time.' She shrugged her shoulders.

' Yes, I can see that because I am new getting memories. When you were not in the boarding house , we talking about something and I said somethings. She defended but Damon got angry at her. For defending him obviously.'

' Damon is worried that he will hurt her. If not physically but mentally. He loves her too much and if anything bad happens to her if he will blame himself.'

He didn't get to say anything because Damon came back running . He gasped for breath.

' She is gone.'

* * *

**2010**

' How is Damon a human in future? Why did Elena fall him?' Bonnie said disgusted but she realized she was talking to the daughter of the man she hated.

MJ just shook her head at her as they crossed the town square. It was past 6 and they could see the night set in. It had been she was staying here in this timeline. Sometimes, she stayed at her mom's or her dad's. She borrowed clothes from Caroline or Elena or her. For last two days , she had been staying with Elena's and today, she had been trying to convince both Elena and Stefan and everyone around them to tell Jenna about the situation.

* * *

_'It will hurt her. What if Katherine..' Stefan tried to reason her but he was cutoff by MJ._

_' Bambi, we cannot protect Jenna by hiding from her from the truth or situation. It will comeback biting in the ass. About Katherine ,she will try to or has already pretended to be Elena and compelled Jenna. She will harm herself. Trust me. '_

_She looked at Dr. Saltzman. He was trying to think about the situation and what they were dealing with._

_' Ric, Understand this. What if Isobel showed up because she will. It will ruin your relationship with her. She may get angry but this is the best way we can protect her. What if she attacked? At least she would know what we are dealing with.'_

_Damon nodded at her and look at her. She least she convinced him._

_' I hate to say this but Vamp girl is right. Katherine is crazy. She killed Blondie just to spy on you, Elena.'_

* * *

Finally, she had convinced them and they were going to tell Jenna tonight. She liked Jenna. She had

' Both are long stories. I will tell you later after this mess is over..' She waved her hand and looked around. Something caught her eye. She saw someone. So familiar.

' I need to go. I will catch up with you later.' She didn't wait for Bonnie to reply who just shook her hand and left for her house.

MJ started walking forward. She follwed the sight to the cemetery. She looked around herself and felt someone's breath on her ear and someone's hand on her arm.

' Looking for me.' Came a velvety voice. She jumped at that and turned to face the person.

Here , he was. Sam. He was smiling at her , more like smirking. She took a step backwards. Her face tensed which made him frown.

'How are you even here? What do you know about me?' She formed her fist as if ready to fight which made him more concentrate on her.

' I am not going to hurt you.' He said slowly. He looked hurt but he reasoned with the reason with the fact that she didn't know him much. But it still hurt.

She relaxed a little and lowered her fists which made him smile. He was about to speak but she vamp sped him against a tree. He was lifted up by his throat. He controlled his laugh. Anyone else had even thought of even doing this, they would have been dead but he couldn't kill her.

' Fiesty. I like that.' He let out a chuckle.

' Who are you? How are time traveling?'

Her eyes burned in anger as she looked at him. His green eyes. They were so magnificent. She relaxed a bit which made him jump out of her hold and fell backwards.

' I am going to tell you. But let's grab some food.' She was still on the ground so he offered his hand which she swatted away and got up by herself. She jumped backwards ready to fight.

' Why would I go anywhere with you?'

' Because it is important. Trust me you wanna hear are just going to the Grill just because we can have civil conversation.'

She seemed to think about it and nodded stiffly. She started moving forward and turned her head around .

' For the record, I am hungry that is why I am coming with you and I don't trust you.'

And she started moving again. He chuckled at this. He followed her. They reached the Grill which made him come forward and open the door for her. Even though she was angry, a polite 'thanks' slipped out of her mouth. He smirked at this.

She sat down to the table near the window. He sat opposite to her. He picked up the menu amd handed her. She took it and checked it out unaware of the Sam's eyes on her face as he smiled at her. He shook his head and returned back to reading menu.

She got up and asked him.

' What do you wanna have?'

' I can get it. Don't bother.' He was about to get up but she pushed him down to his seat.

' I don't trust you. What if you try to kill me? I don't wanna die this way atleast.'She wondered.

' Sure. Beer , burger and fries.' He smiled at the last statement.

She nodded her head and moved across towards the counter. She came back as soon as she ordered food.

' Now , tell me. Who are you? What are you exactly? '

' My name is Samael. Sam for short. I am a Light you know what it is?' She gasped at this. She had read about this in her course but didn't knew that they existed and other part she didn't know that she was meeting one.

Light Bringers were the oldest supernatural community but not older than Witches. It was told to them that Witches feared them so much that using their powers , they rode them out of existence just like what Vampires did to werewolves.

There wasn't much on Light Bringers so couldn't tell about there powers.

' Oh my..' She was cutoff by the waiter who down there food. She thanked him and went back to conversation. She whispered.

' I thought they didn't exist now, considering witches rode you people out of existence.'

He laughed at this. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This man is something.

' No need to whisper. Wait.' He spelled something but nothing changed.

' Call out someone. Don't worry.' He saw her hesitate to but she called out. She literally shouted from her lungs for the bartender but he didn't hear her.

' No one can hear us.'

' Gotta say. Impressive.' She raised her eyebrows in appreciation.

' Now back to my statement.'

' No, exactly the opposite.' She waited for him continue but he gestured her to eat as he sipped his beer. She looked down at her food and realized how hungry she was. She picked up her burger and opened the bun. She then took ketchup and added it in the patty .She grabbed some fries and put them on the ketchup covered patty. She covered it with bun and picked it up only to find Sam amused looking at her. He was really handsome and mature for her taste but she couldn't help feel attracted to him. This made her smile for some reason but then , she realized she was supposed to ask him questions.

' What!?' As she munched on her burger.

' Thank you for teaching me a way to ruin a burger.' He said as he played with his fries.

' No, it tastes really good. I can prove it.' She didn't wait for him and despite his protests , she gave his burger the same treatment and handed him. He shook his head , clearly annoyed. As he took a bite , she looked at him expectantly. He seemed to enjoy it because He nodded at her .He put it down and looked at her. She was waiting for him to answer.

' Not bad.'

' Come one.' She wanted to fish more compliments as she tapped table in exasperation.

' Ok . ok. It tastes really good..'

' I know right. ' She smiled satisfied and looked back at him. He was smiling back at her and shook his head. They completed their burgers and were left with some fries and beer.

' What are Light Bringers?' She asked as she used tissue to wipe her fingertips.

' Light Bringers are head of communities. Light Bringers come way before witches. Witches keeps nature's balance because we created them to do so. The magic they use , is derived from us.'

' What do you mean head of communities?'

' Light Bringers are immortal except for some. Other than vampires and werewolves which are due witches, there exists many more supernatural. Like the Medusa, Centaurs, poltergeists , necromancer and all. Yes, they exist.'

' Wow! I have just read about them but never thought they existed. Do Reapers exist too?'

' No, they don't. If you going for more biblical stuff like angels, fairies and god , Simple don't exist.'

' Your name is biblical. Sameal . Light Bringer.' She raised her eyebrows.

' Yes, Samaeal is original name for Lucifer or the Devil.' He nodded at eyed her. She was beautiful. She was worth it.

' On the thought of Devil, do you know Cade?' She sipped her beer which reminded her that Cade was still alive in this timeline but of course he didn't knew about her.

' Yes. He runs Hell because we allowed him to do so.'

' How come there is no more information on you? Are you extinct?'

' No , we are not. As I told you there are communities which remain hidden so it is our responsibility to protect them and head them. It also includes witches , vampires and werewolf. But we created witches for our cover but it backfired. They created vampires and werewolves. More methods to expose the world of supernatural. I don't like witches much.' He sighed.

' This is the reason why Light Bringers work undercover if you say so. We are the one who decide who goes to The Other Side or Hell. They are immortal people working.'

' So, what do you do?' She leaned on her seat and put her hand on side of her which gave her a better vision of him.

' I am the Head of Light Bringers. You can say that I am the King.'

' So, in conclusion . You are the King of the community which controls supernatural but remains hidden. You can't die.'

' Yes, I can't die.' He confirmed.

' If you can't die , how old are you?'

' Two thousand years.' She was surprised again. He looked in his early 20s.

' Oh shit. Now I get it . You told me that a deer hit in you on your first date. When was your first date?'

' It was a long time ago. 1900 years to be precise . Don't ask me to repeat that story because it is pretty much embarrassing.' He blushed a little.

' So, what is your physical age?' She asked.

' Light Bringers get stuck in age before they turn 21. Their mates get stuck at their 18.' He eyed her carefully which she didn't see as she was munching her fries.

She nodded somehow and remembered another question.

' Why are you after me?' She looked in his eyes. She was liking the vision of what she saw.

' No, I am not after you. I got stuck in this timeline due to spell .' He lied not that she could tell.

' But how do you know about me?'

' I get visions.' This made her look up. Finally, she found someone who she could relate to.

' I get them too .But mine hurts me.'

' Because of vampirism. They are heightened.' He lied again.

' But..' He cut her off

' So many questions. I will answer them later for you. Also, I can help you. '

' How can I trust you? We have just met like 2-3 times.'

He shook his head and spoke.

' It is not about trusting me. If I don't fix things in this timeline, we are going to remain stuck.' He reasoned with her.

' There is something else I need to tell you.' She started to tell him about being stuck in this time and she was staying at her parents. though she couldn't tell them who she was.

'Am I doing the right thing ?' She looked at him expectantly.

' Yes. You are not messing up the timeline atleast.' He got up and she followed him.

' You surely wanna help me?'

' Yes but you need to go back in Boarding house ,fast.'

' Why?'

' Because your sister is here now.'

As soon as he said that, he felt a wave of wind hit him. She left.

' I am sorry for lying to you but not now or you would die.' He mumbled to himself.

* * *

' Why are you calling me Grandpa?'

Damon asked annoyed at the newcomer. The week was taking the best out of him. First, this girl from the future who knew about them but they didn't know about her. She had instructed to them to name of boarding house after Elena to have entry of no unwanted vampires .Then, there was John Gilbert who came back to life. He was annoying the hell of everybody but when Vamp girl had told him about him truth how Isobel is working with Katherine and shew is gonna ditch inn last minute, he shut up for the moment. Werewolves. He wanted to kill Mason and Tyler but Vamp girl again stopped him to that. Last , Katherine. He had confronted her and she told him the answered that he feared. He felt rejected. He had gone to Elena's to ask her how she felt about him. But stopped halfway when he saw her with Stefan. She was telling him how she loved him. He couldn't do this to her or his brother. He turned back and came back to the boarding house. Back in boarding house , she found this small girl. He hated kids anyway and she came on his nerves when she called him grandpa. She was small. Definitely , four or five.

' Because you are old.' She giggled which made him more annoyed. He heard the door open of the boarding house and before , he could turn back to see who it was , he saw Vamp girl hugging the small girl. She , then kissed her cheeks.

'Stop it or else I will get infection.' Vamp girl shook her head at the little girl and fiercly kissed her cheeks and tickled her. girl laughed at this. Damon cleared his throat which made them face him. She left her sister and gestured him to get to the library.

' That is my sister , Ella.' Damon huffed at this.

' She called me grandpa and i hate kids.' She kept her face straight and scratched her chin dramatically.

' She can call you grandma ,then.' Damon rolled his eyes and was about to speak when she held her hand in the air and continued.

' Don't do anything you want to regret later.' She eyed him carefully which made him nod but he resisted.

' I will go and talk to her.' He blinked his eyes and she was gone.

* * *

' Monkey, we are playing a little game. The game is to call everyone by their name. '

MJ had taken Ella out to eat as she jumped around saying she was hungry. They were in Town Square having their Donuts. Her parents would have scolded her because she was out with Ella and giving her donuts for dinner. She ate way too many candies and now she was having sweets too. But her parents weren't even here , so she was her guardian for now.

' So , I have to call them by their names?' MJ nodded at this.

' And if you do that, we can win this game.'

'Wow!' She jumped at that which led to her donut falling on the ground.

' Aww.' She looked at MJ. She was near to her tears.

' I am still hungry. ' MJ sighed.

'Hold my hand. I will get you proper meal.' She offered her hand to her which Ella took gladly. They started walking.

' Are you planning to give me poison?' She looked up at MJ who laughed and shook her head.

' No , but it is a good idea.'

They kept walking and talked . Though they shared a big age gap , MJ loved her. She was around 14 when Ella was born. She wanted a brother but when she held her for the first time, She could swear that Ella smiled at her She had named her so because she didn't want her parents to name her only sister after their dead relatives. Like what they did to MJ. She had been named after three dead people. One of them she didn't even knew , one was a Martyr and one she could save. Atleast J from her name will be gone though she didn't mind it. Jenna was cool and she liked her already. She couldn't say much about Stefan. Though he was good but he kept Damon from the arm's distance. He threw bad lighy on her father but he was trusting her and she was happy about that.

Bonnie and Caroline were kind to her. Caroline was a good student and Bonnie was trusting her with the stuff. Her mother was sweet to her too but only problem was her father not that she wanted to say that.

He didn't trust her that was clear for sure because whatever she did , he was at her head most of the time. She couldn't believe that she was seeing this side of her father because he had been cold to her. It hurt her but she couldn't say anything. She tried to calm herself down with the thought that he didn't know her. Now, Ella was here. She couldn't manage heher sister getting hurt because her time traveling.

She shouldn't have gone with Hope's ideas on the first place. It was all Hope's mistake. She thought but she reprimanded herself. Hope was just trying to help her and she was the only one jumping on this idea. It was her stupidity that everyone was back in time now. Everyone was in the other timeline and she was in another.

Only good thing, she thinks she did was saving Anna. Jeremy had thanked her day before. Anna was in grief because of her mother's death and held John responsible but being a decent person, she didn't kill him because it would have hury Jeremy. She had decided to travel for some peace and told this to Jeremy who confessed his love for her. She confessed back but still wanted to go. Jeremy promised her that he would wait for her and she gave him the promise of writing him back. For now everything was going smoothly but she still didn't know what to do about to about Klaus. She didn't want John to die this time no matter how much annoying he was. She sighed and returned back to reality.

She looked to find Ella humming her way while lingering at her hand. They had almost arrived at her mother's old house or Uncle Jeremy's house even though he wasn't mostly there but her mother used to go there once a week to check it out. Most of the time , when Jeremy when came back home , he wouldn't inform sometimes but her mom used to find out . She dragged him out and took her to their home. He ate their and slept at his home. Let's see what happens now . She ended her train of thoughts.

Before she could get to the porch , She stopped. She bent down and looked Ella.

' You remember the game. Right?' Ella nodded . Her big sister lovingly ruffled her hair and gently kissed ger forehead.

' Come on. let's go.' She took her hand again. They headed forward and made towards the door. She knocked love lightly at the door. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened only to find Jenna in front of her. She smiled at her.

' Hi , MJ.' She looked down and smiled at Ella kindly.

' Come on in. Dinner is ready. Ric , Stefan and Elena are here. Jeremy is upstairs.'

They came inside and Ella sat on the sofa.

' This is my sister, Ella. Ella , this is Jenna.' She introduced them to each other.

' Just like Fannie.' Ella cooed. Jenna couldn't understand but smiled at her.

' Where is Elena?' MJ asked.

' She is upstairs with Stefan.' Jenna answered but got distracted as Ric came by her side and kissed her cheek lightly.

' Uncle Ricky!' Ella beamed at him making MJ alarmed. Ric looked at her in confusion. She hurriedly shook her head.

' This is my sister , Ella.' Ric waved at her and she waved back.

' I am gonna go and find ,Elena . And Ella , behave yourself or else no candies.' Ella pouted making Jenna and Ric chuckle.

She started moving and took the stairs. She came on her mother's door. No ,not mother. Elena. She knocked gently. She could hear them kissing but she swallowed her feelings, somehow. Light footsteps came towards the door and she found Elena front of her. She smiled lightly at her and gestured her to come in. She found Stefan on Elena's bed sitting.

' There is a problem.' She started telling them about her sister and about a new comer , Sam who was ready to help them.

'Are you ready to tell , Jenna?'

Elena and Stefan looked at each other. They looked reluctant.

' Do tell them after , dinner because I am kinda hungry.' She didn't wait for their reply and went downstairs. She found Jeremy and Ella talking.

' Jermy.'

' No , Jer..em .ie.'

' Jerie.'

' Say with me slowly. Jer.'

' Jer.'

' Emey'

' Emey.'

' Jeremy.'

' Jeremy.' She beamed at him and he nodded at her. She giggled which made him smile. He turned back to find MJ looking at both of them.

' I am going to help , Jenna.'

* * *

Dinner went peacefully . Everyone was having fun because of Ella. That couldn't be an understatement because Everyone laughed at her childish discoveries , when she blushed while she looked at Stefan or When she called Jenna pretty or when she tried calling Jeremy but again, it came out as Jamie which made Jeremy agree to her that she should call him that.

Now, that dinner was over , she helped Elena clean the dishes. MJ could tell Elena was nervous. Tonight was the big night .

They told Jenna to sit down. Ric , Elena, Stefan and MJ sat in front of her. Jeremy took Ella to the other room to play with her.

' We have something to tell you.'

Jenn alerted at this because she saw the seriousness on everyone's face.

' What is it?'

' It is important. Just promise that you won't freak out.'

' Tell me, first. Then let me decide.' Jenna crossed her arms.

Stefan started to tell her about vanpires , werewolves and witches. As predicted, she didn't believe him but when he turned to Vampire face which freaked her out. Then , he continued with Katherine and how much Elena looks familiar to her. Ric came to her side and calmed her down.It was Ric's turn to throw Isobel bomb. He told her that she was a vampire and she was alive . Elena told her about John being her father. Now, it was MJ's turn to tell her about herself. She explained her being from future and being a vampire.

' I decided finally. I am freaking out.' She clutched her head. Everyone stayed silent unsure of what to say.

' It is so much of information to absorb. Like my boyfriend's ex is my niece's mom. I thought she was dead . Yes , she is dead but she is a Vampire . My niece is a dating vampire. You are a vampire. Is Jeremy too? Bonnie or Caroline or Matt?'

' Bonnie is a witch. Caroline is a vampire. She turned recently. Katherine killed her.'

'Oh god. Does Liz know?' She looked at MJ who answered right away.

'No. Please don't tell her. Not for now.' Jenna backed away when MJ tried to come near her.

' I am not going to hurt you. I am just here to help you. ' Jenna somewhat relaxed at this. She took a deep breath and looked at them.

' I want to talk you alone.' She looked at Ric.

* * *

**2012**

' Damon, I am getting memories of Ella.She with Stefanie.' Ric answered on the phone call. He had also got memories of Jenna breaking up with him. He had lied to her which made her upset. Though it was thirty years long , but he had loved Jenna and she always remained in his memory. So this new memory hurt him. But it was a good thing because she knew now and maybe she could be saved.

'I know. I am the first person she met.' Damon rubbed his head. Not Ella now. He was already worried about Stefanie because he could tell that his past self didn't like Stefanie and didn't like kids too which made him feel annoyed.

' Stefanie is taking care of her for now so don't worry. Plus , I have other things to tell you.It is about Stefanie.'

Ric was in Atlanta meeting his in laws. He had told them about the future and came for a solution at their house. Besides, it was the only family on Lizzie's and Josie's mother's side was left. They had treated their grandchildren warmly. Lizzie and Josie got to meet her teen uncle and aunt Luke and Liv. They were worried about the Merge too. Even though they were 18. For now ,there was solution for the Merge.

' What about her?'

' I asked them why Lizzie or Josie can siphon off her without meaning to.'

Damon stayed silent so Ric could continue.

' Because her blood is full of magic.'

' What!?' Damon was shocked .

' Yeah. I told them exactly. But they told me that only this happens when siphoners are toddler when they can't control themselves or when source from which they can siphon is really powerful.'

' But she can't do magic.' Damon tried to reason with him.

'Even if she can't, She is powerful in a way we all don't know. But she is a vampire too which means..'

' Her blood is still magical.' Damon completed

* * *

' We need to something about these Mikealsons.' Monique told her fellow Harvest Girls . Davina shook her head.

' No , I disagree.' She said firmly making Monique glare at her.

' Why? We need to show our power to these , bloodsuckers. They have already ruined our city.'

' Yes, I agree with you but if you kill an Original , rest sire line dies. It includes Marcel.' Davina tried to reason her.

' I don't care. It is a good news for us witches. Ancestors have been talking to me and telling me that...' Suddenly Monique fell on ground. Blood came out of her eyes and she cried in pain. Davina and other two tried some spells but nothing worked on her. Finally, she gave out in pain.

' Oh god.' Davina fell on her knees and touched a dead Monique's head.

A few tears came out of her eyes.

' It is a good thing that I control the Ancestors.' Came a voice which made her stand up and turn back.

' Who are you ?' Davina rubbed her face.

' My name is Sam. Leave the Mickelsons to me.' He said almost bored.

' Did you do this to her?' Davina asked him. She was boiling up inside. He nodded but he didn't look guilty at all and she had decided about what to do with him. She muttered some spells under her breath but nothing happened.

'Dont waste your or my time because no magic works on me but you made me angry.' She took her steps backwards when he came foward.

' I hate it when my mood gets ruined and you will pay.' He said normally as If he was suggesting a shoe color.

'Kol!' She shouted on top of her lungs. Kol came out suddenly. He had accompanied her because she had told him that witches were plotting something against them. So he was hiding and hearing it all.

He jumped at Sam and reached for his neck. To Kol's surprise , he didn't react at all . This made him angry and he bit his neck and drank his blood but something happened and he fainted. Sam pushed him away effortlessly making Kol fall on the ground. Sam took out a handkercheif and rubbed his neck. There were no bite marks which was quite strange.

' What did you do to him?'

He smirked at this.

' He is human now.' He took a turn and he left.


	12. Rose

**2010**

' I can't believe Jenna slept with Mason!' Elena told Caroline and Bonnie. It was Saturday night .They were at Bonnie's house. They didn't get much time together to talk about things.

It had been 8 weeks of MJ girl and her sister staying with them. Ella was sweet and for sure, she had crush on Stefan because she called him pretty the other day .MJ was other thing. She helped Jenna with supernatural information and adjust to it. Best part of her being here was she pranked on Damon and that left them laughing and that pretty much annoyed Damon. Like one day, she poured a mixture of coffee and tea and cider in his bourbon which he sputtered out or when she added fart cushion whenever Damon wanted to sit or when she TPed his bedroom or when she added bugs in his shoes or cut holes in his shirts which showed his nipples . Also she never called him Damon like he never called MJ. For her , he was Old Man and For him , she was Vamp girl. Their banter was quite funny. Also , they had another addition to future group and that was Sam.They had met him two or three times. They didn't know much about him except that he was stuck with MJ and Ella and he was going to help them.

Elena honestly needed some time with her best friends because She didn't get to talk to them together. Bonnie was spending her most time with MJ and for some reason, she was kind to Damon. Like she was extending a hand of friendship towards him. Damon was wary of that at first but he was protective of her too. It turned out their friendship was good one because they were joking with each other.This has been happening since Ella arrived. Elena was oblivious to the fact that Bonnie's behavior changed towards Damon as MJ had told her about their friendship in future and how he didn't kill her. And the fact that Bonnie was Ella's godmother because Damon wanted her to be. And because Stefanie's godmother was Caroline. Also she felt like she was under surveillance for some reason. Like was followed.

' Maybe she was drunk.'

' Not drunk. Hammered is correct word you can describe Jenna when she slept with him because she forgot the fact that he is a werewolf.' Elena sipped her tea which Bonnie had made them.

' Speaking of werewolf , Tyler came asking me if I am a werewolf too.' Caroline shrugged her shoulders. Katherine made him kill Sarah and he activated his curse. Tyler was confused but Mason helped him. Caroline was with Matt when Tyler almost attacked them . She compelled Matts memories away and broke up with him for his own safety. Damon wanted to kill them of course but again MJ stopped him.

' Care, did you tell him about..'

' About vampires , I just told him that I am the only vampire in this town. I just got tired of dodging him.'

' But..'

' Don't worry nothing is going to happen to your boyfriends.' Caroline replied annoyed of this conversation.

' What!?' Elena slammed her cup down .

' Don't pretend , Elena.Everyone can see it. Stefan's your boyfriend . That I

can get. But what about Damon?'

'Hey, don't fight.' Bonnie tried to intervene but only to no avail.

' Why do you care about Damon?'

This left Elena silent for some time because she couldn't understand herself. These days he had been civil and only normal thing she could rely on. He made her laugh and stayed silent whenever she wanted someone just listen to her. He understood her and he challenged her too. He sometimes stayed when she asked him too.He didn't try to get closer to her and she felt disappointed for some reason. She didn't need to feel disappointed because she had a great boyfriend who was compassionate but she didn't feel need of him that she was feeling for Damon.

He and MJ were helping Caroline and Stefan , who doing great . Stefan could have a whole blood bag a day now and he survived through it. He was trying to control it and staying away from her for some time. Maybe , they weren't spending time together. This could be the reason why. She ended her train of thoughts to find Bonnie trying to calm Caroline down.

' ...and he is evil.'

' He is not evil. He just has some issues.' Bonnie said irritated by Caroline.

' I am just tired. I am going home. ' Elena didn't wait for their replies and left the room. She heard them calling her for something. She came out of the house and started walking towards her home. She touched her neck and realized that she forgot her vervain necklace at Bonnie's and maybe , they were calling her for this only.

Suddenly something hit her head and darkness came over her. She fell on the ground.

' Put her in the car fast.' Rose told Trevor who carried unconscious Elena to the backseat of the car. They drove off .

* * *

It had been hours and they couldn't find Elena after she left Bonnie's because MJ came looking for her. A moment of realisation came on her face.

'Of course.' She said to herself and asked for paper and pen and told Bonnie to get ready to send message to 2012 selves. She got the reply too.

_Rose kidnapped me. Elijah is going to be there too. Keep yourself safe. Ask Bonnie to do a locater spell. Spell is written below._

_Remember to keep yourself safe._

Soon , Bonnie did the locater spell and same thing happened as it happened before. Trevor died at hands of Elijah. Damon staked Elijah . They saved Elena. But only difference was that MJ was there to witness her father getting hurt. When Elena came running down the stairs , she hugged Stefan. MJ felt bad for him. No wonder he always kept walls around him so he couldn't get hurt .

* * *

MJ explained to them all the things, they needed to know about the sun and the moon curse. About Klaus and the originals. How Klaus wanted to break curse placed upon him. They were all astonished at the concept of hybrids . First , they couldn't believe that there were werewolves and now , hybrids. Half Vampires and half werewolf.

When they reached home, MJ and Stefan went to Caroline's for werewolf information on Tyler and Damon dropped Elena at her home.

* * *

'Cute PJ's. ' Damon started as she entered the room

'I'm tired, Damon.' It has been a long day and she didn't want any snarky comments for now.

'I brought you this.' He showef her the necklace.

' I left this at Bonnie's. Thank you.' Relief rushed over her. She tried to grab it but he didn't give it to her.

'Please give it back.' She knew something was coming.

'I just have to say something.'

'Why do you have to say it with my necklace?'

' Well, because what I'm about to say is...probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.'

' Damon, don't go there.' No , she can't deal with now. Not now

'No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that...I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does.' He kissed her on the forehead.

' God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do.'

He compelled her and shed a tear. Elena closed her eyes. When she opened them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. She touched her necklace and looks around her.

Only thing , Damon didn't knew was that first thing Elena did when he left her home was to take vervain in her water.

* * *

**2012**

' I can do magic . This is the only good thing about being human.' Future Kol looked at future Davina.They were in the attic as it became there spoy where they could hide comfortably.

Kol was 19 when he turned into a vampire. So , now he looked if was in his late 40s just like Davina. But he was struggling. A glass shard hurt his hand and he couldn't bear the pain because he wasn't healing faster. He missed being faster and stronger. But he wasn't missing the bloodlust. He had magic which used to give him rush when he was younger. He could have his children. Maybe a Brother for Izzie and Bella. He almost smiled at this thought.

' You always said you missed doing magic.' She kissed his ear as she cuddled. Kol spelled something under his breath and gestured her to look up. She looked up to find auroras above her , she slowly sat up, in awe with his magic. She tried to touch the dancing lights which always seemed to amaze her.

' Kol!' She slowly said and cupped his face.

This whole week has been crazy because Kol becoming human kind of became a problem. His sireline became human too and whoever he compelled remember him. So , many people tried to kill him buy Both Klaus' , Elijah's and Rebekah either killed his enemies or compelled people and police away because they came reporting him for certain murders.

She slowly kissed and lied beside him again. She enjoyed the Auroras as they stayed silent for sometime.

' For the first time, I feel that I am a part of always and forever.' He mumbled to himself but she heard him.

' You know, I hate Klaus but he cares about you. I heard him talking to Elijah and Bex about your enemies.'

' I hope he remains alive and Hollow thing gets resolved. Hope has suffered so much. '

' I hope so.'

And they disappeared .

* * *

' We are getting memories of worth thirty years. ' Kol and Davina told Freya who checked the spell.

'Hope's spell is working. Spell is in and doing things to right for future and you becoming human was ine if those things.' She kept down the page. She turned around to face Klaus who came back in room. Panic was written all over his face.

'Damon called. He told me how his daughters are in the timeline when I was trying to break the curse. Hope is gone too.'

* * *

**2010**

' Klaus Mikelson ruined our lives.We have been running from him for over a half millennia.We have been living in ' Rose told Damon. They were in the parlor. He had confessed his love but only to compel away the memory of it. It felt better to admit it.

He had also decided that after this mess , he will leave the town to never come back here. He sighed.

Elena , Stefan , Bonnie , Alaric and Caroline came one by one. Damon looked at them confused. MJ came from behind.

' We need them to know about the situation. Also we need allies. More the better.' She stated.

' Salvatore.' Came a familiar voice which made MJ look at the newcomer and made both brothers look at the girl.

' Yes , this Salvatore boarding house. Hope.' MJ said fast and mouthed something to her which made Hope silent.

' This is Hope a friend of mine.'

' MJ , we need to talk.'.

' Yes , we do.' MJ vamp sped her out of the boarding house.

' Something is fishy about her.' Damon thought to himself.

* * *

' They can't know who I am . This will mess up timeline. My parents aren't in love with each other and you can't telk yours because I don't know. '

' So, I won't call you by your usual name.' MJ nodded.

' And thank god you are here. I needed to talk to someone. I am tired. I am so tired .' She smiled and hugged Hope which she returned.

* * *

Elena was thinking to again about what happened. His confession was tearing through her head. He shed a tear because of her. She never thought how it must be painful for him too. He thinks that he isn't worth it. He was a good man but with issues. He wasn't a monster.

She was in the boarding house as Bonnie and Alaric went out to get her grimoires . Stefan and Rose went outside to get blood bags. MJ and Hope talking . Caroline was with Ella as she asked her tell a princess story like hers. Caroline delighted at this agreed .

Damon stood up to get a drink and offered her glass. She didn't answer. Instead She got up and looked at him for a moment. She knew at that moment she held his attention because he wasn't moving and looking at her. She came forward and hugged him.

' Thank you for saving me.' She whispered to him. He didn't hug her back and just patted her back.

' That is what friends are for.' He smiled at her and raised his glass. He took a sip and started to read the Gilbert Journal.

She could see the hurt behind his smile. She felt guilty for some reason for hurting him. He deserved a good life. She started to understand him for some reason. This hate and sarcasm was just defense mechanism. To protect himself from getting hurt. He was good man who accepted himself for he was. Stefan described him as a source of darkness. But he had light in him. She shouldn't judge him because of Stefan. Stefan turned him into this mess. No wonder Damon hated or pretended to hate Stefan because he was letting her go for his brother.

She broke her thoughts as Stefan and Rose came back. Stefan dropped the blood bags on the table and came by her side. He wrapped his arm around which made her uncomfortable for some reason. She slowly shrugged out of his hold and got up .

' I am gonna check on Ella.' She needed any excuse to gey away from him. Stefan could just nod at this because he couldn't understand her strange behavior.

' Did you say anything to her?' He looked at hos brother who looked up after being interrupted from his reading.

' No. Why do you ask?'

' Because you pretty much ruin things.' Stefan thought to himself. He just shook his head.


	13. Everything felt Weird

**2012**

"I think we can found a way to do The Merge and still be together."

Josie and Lizzie told Alaric together. They were going back to Mystic had spent enough time with relatives. Lizzie too was happy to meet them for the first time because she wasn't the type of gal that is into the family reunion idea. The family they had was her dad and Caroline because since Stefan died, she had been focused on raising them and setting up the school which was quite successful but she was traveling too much to find the recruits. Other than the family , they had Damon and Elena who they used to meet mostly on Christmas because of their jobs but Stefanie used to come to the school to meet them since she was 13. Bonnie was usually traveling and teaching so when they all came back in time, they saw her after two years. Jeremy used to come by but it was always late on the nights. Matt, who was a Mayor in their time but they called him Sheriff since he was a kid , was busy himself.

" Girls, you are just stressed. Let's talk about this when we reach home." Alaric kept looking ahead and drove.

" First of all, we don't have a home here because we are back in time and Dad, it's our birthday tomorrow. 22th. Merge Day basically."

" What do you have in mind?" He asked irritated. It had been years since he had been looking for the way, they don't do the Merge except it had been just a dead end.

" It involves the cure."

* * *

" I hate that witch." Past Enzo told Damon. Both had some kind of forgave him and Damon was working on their friendship. He had been helping him adjust to this time's technology or new terms. Like asking someone on a date is not called courting someone. Enzo was more than happy this day. He was never hungry or weak. He was not locked in the prison where he had hoped to see the world. He was alive and free.

He used to see his future self with the witch and they looked good. But the Bonnie he had to deal with was not liking him much. She used to glare at him whenever he tried to talk to her. He was fed up.

"Give her some time. She got out of a relationship."

" If you say so. But she is judgy. What if she thinks that I have stopped asking to court her because I am not interested."

" Once again, asking out not courting. She won't think that. " Damon stated. It was all good for him too. He got his friend back. Stefan and he were on speaking terms only. He was in a healthy relationship with Elena and he was going to be a human. But how they were going to get the cure?

* * *

**2010**

"You did a great job, Bambi." MJ clapped a little as Stefan compelled the human girl he fed on. It was almost morning and they were near the cemetery where drug junkies still came. In first tries, he was able to keep whoever he fed on barely alive but he fed successfully and he didn't feel hunger controlling him.

He high fived back to MJ as she offered him. She was smiling and he felt quite successful. As he walked, she took a joint and lit it. She took a puff and offered him. Though he wasn't a smoker, he took one too and gave her back.

" Do you like being a vampire?" He asked her after she was finished. She stopped midway and looked at him. He was one of her friends at this time. She had grown up watching Caroline or Bonnie. But she never knew her uncle but he was sweet to her and Ella. Damon was rude to MJ most of the time but Stefan came to her aide. All she could say was that Stefan was a good friend of hers and she was hoping internally that he didn't have to die.

Sun was coming out and the sky was all orange. It was beautiful.

" Let's go somewhere where we can see the sunrise. " She vamp sped and followed by Stefan. They saw an abandoned house and jumped high. They sat in the roof and saw a perfect view.

" Tell me, do you like being a vampire?" He saw that she was about to say something but she went silent. After a minute or two, she asked him.

" If I tell you, don't tell anyone. Especially Damon or Elena or anyone here. You won't?"

He nodded and looked at her. She started.

" I like the stuff where I can compel people or jump to the roof or run faster but I hate being a vampire. I hate the taste of blood, I hate it how my face changes or super hearing sometimes too. I never wanted to be a vampire. My dad would never want to be a vampire or mom either. I wonder sometimes that if I make him proud or not."

Stefan remained silent and looked away from her sad face. What could he possibly tell a girl about her relationship with her father? He had killed his father to complete his transition. So, he decided to change the topic.

" Describe one of the best days of your life." He looked at her. Sun was coming out, spilling the sunrays and making the sky look orange. After some ruminating, she voiced her memory.

" It was one of those when I went on a school trip when I was 10. We all went to check out fields because we were being taught about them. I was bored most of the time but last, we saw a field full of sunflowers. I was awestruck. Incidentally, I had asked my mother to let me wear my favorite lavender sundress. Since then I love sunflowers. " She spoke mesmerized, reminiscing the memory.

" Now your turn." She eyed as he started to speak.

" Days spent with my best friend Lexi or the bond I had with Damon when I was human." He sighed. She remained silent and decided to change the topic. She moved her hand towards the pocket of her jeans. She held out a paper in front of him.

" You know what I found?" He looked at her and raised his eyebrows in question. She continued. "This is the location of Katherine's daughter, Nadia." Stefan took the piece of paper gently and read the information.

" New Orleans?" He passed the paper to her and she replied back.

" Yes. New Orleans. Hope did her voodoo stuff and maybe, it is one of the reasons I became friends with her."

" How are we going to find her ?'' He asked.

" Not we. You have to stay here and protect your girlfriend from harming herself. Sam and I are going. Hope will be here with you to take care of Ella and some other stuff." Stefan was about to argue but decided against it. He gestured her to leave the roof. So, they did.

* * *

" There is something fishy about them. But I can't put my finger on it." Damon said as he clonked his glass with Alaric. They had met one another after a week or so. Maybe he was still sad about his breakup with Jenna and her hooking up with mason. Jenna and Mason were together casually. This meant that mason was on their side ad he won't expose their supernatural status but his bite could be fatal to them Around this time, Katherine too disappeared. It was worrisome because Katherine was trouble but she was found nowhere. the girls were looking for her too and Klaus was coming to mystic falls. Elijah was going to help but he didn't trust them. He had killed Rose's friend Slater and Elena was trying to surrender herself but she was stopped by Vamp girl. It was always weird that she was every time in the right place and the right time. This was making Damon suspicious because he wondered maybe the girls wanted to do something with Elena. What else could be a reason but Witchy was try8ing to reassure them about Sabrina, Vamp Girl, and her sister? The little girl was okay because she was really sweet. Even when she saw Damon's vampire face, she laughed and wanted to touch it ( It horrified Vamp Girl when Ella called His face Haloween face which made Damon feel a little insulted but she was a kid). He was trying not to make her cry or hurt her because she used to get excited around him and jumped. That little girl was giving him a ray of sunshine about himself. Maybe he wasn't that much damaged that he thought himself. Another thing was that Elena was acting weird around him and he quite think a reason for this. She was less mean or less judgy which was weird to him because she had that gene incorporated in her. It was a change but a good kind of change. It meant that she smiled around him a lot. But she was still stubborn about saving people. On the other hand, Stefan and caroline were inmprovi9ng a lot in the hands of Vamp girl. He was impressed when he saw his brother able to drink from a blood bag without any problem. Caroline had broken up with the quarterback as she didn't want to hurt him. Bonnie had made her sunlight ring weeks ago because she was at least strong enough to control her hunger.

Alaric didn't reply but kept drinking his bourbon and left the bar after finishing it which was weird to Damon" or maybe he just imagining things.

* * *

**2012**

" Why are you so nicer to me? These new memories are messing with my head. " HD exclaimed and asked his wife was writing something in her journal. He was wished he could sneak behind her and read it but he couldn't. Since the day he was living here, he felt jealous of himself. Or rather his vampire self. He was faster and stronger but the human Damon found solace in one thing that he was human and he didn't have to drink blood. He had kids and a stable married life with a woman he loved.

Elena raised her eyebrows, clearly questioning Damon, so replied.

" You know what I am asking about. " A realization struck her face and her kind of blushed. He could have smirked at that moment but resisted. he liked the effect he had on her still when they were older now.

" I remembered when you confessed that you love me." He was stumped and was about to ask but she answered for him.

" When I got back, I drank vervain water because I thought that I lost my necklace. Stef kinda exaggerated about Klaus and all. so ...'

He didn't speak and remained silent. Sometimes, it felt like a dream to be too with Elena and having kids with her. The time he made her forget about his love confession, he was depressed because he believed that he could never deserve Elena. But here he was.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am really sorry because I am not getting much time to write but I am trying. This chapter is small but next will be longer and enough to cover an important part of this whole story. If you wanna give any suggestions for this story or how to improve it, that would be great because your reading pleasure is my service.**


	14. Hope

**2010**

" Why do you want to kill your own brother? I dont understand." Hope asked Elijah , calmly atleast she thought she was calm. They were taking a walk in lockwood mansion by the lake. it had been so many weeks since Stefanie and her had been here in this timeline. Elijah and his side of warlock joined them against Klaus which made Hope really upset . She didn't know what to do but she couldn't say no to the Warlock family because they were unaware of the fact that Greta was working for Klaus. Only good thing that happened to her that Warlock family had many sets of grimoires through which she was trying to make potions which could make The Originals unconscious like her aunt Daveena did once . Potion was a success because it made Elijah unconscious but the part where Slater was compelled to drink the potion ,he died very painfully hours later.This meant only one thing , it could make The Original weak but it was be fatal and deadly for a normal vampire. Hope created the potion so Elijah doesn't kill her father. Also it would buy them time to get a solution to save Elena without John sacrificing himself for her and also get Nadia. But John and Damon made things difficult for themselves. Same thing happened but this time , Stefanie didn't let them dagger Elijah but he got a whiff about it. So , he wanted to kill them both only Hope and Stefanie convinced him not to. Damon and John were safe but they hated each other. Only thing they had in common was their dislike for MJ. John didn't like Ella but Damon was protective of her which made MJ sigh in relief except it didn't help the relationship of MJ and Damon. This was making her sad and she just told herself that he wasn't her father.So ,she was leaving for New Orleans for a much needed break with Sam . Hope was suspicious of him and still was but he was polite enough to help her with magic. He was good with MJ but there was something she couldn't point her finger on. He was older than her father but he was alive and that too in the physical age of a 21 year old. That kind of thing could only happen if he was cursed but he didn't any sign. Other thing could be that he had huge amount of magic.

Elijah just looked at her and smiled. Though she was a kid but he couldn't understand the question. So , he answered.

" When Niklaus and my other brothers and sister became the beasts everyone fears we promised each other, ' Always and forever'. I wanted to live by that promised but my brother kept daggering my sister and brothers and now I don't know where they are.Probably , they are dead somewhere so I just want to make my brother pay for his deeds Not my brother , that monster."

He went into a deep thought. Hope clear her throat throat and asked something.

" Don't you think that people are worth redeeming? I mean there is good in people . Don't you believe in that?"

" I believed that but somehow that belief became just a lie to comfort myself that my brother is worth redeeming. That hope that my brother can be good , that he can abide by the promise of always and forever , I have ceased to believe in that belief."

Hope remained silent and hoped that whatever they were planning worked out for everyone.

* * *

" Are you crazy ? Klaus in Ric's body?'' Damon asked Hope, frustrated. As he thought about this , he realized the strange behavior of his friend. He was suspiciously quiet most of the time even when Damon suggested to kill John even as a joke. Bad joke, actually. Elena heard him and got angry with him. Another thing that bothered Damon was the way Ric kept staring at Elena in weird way.

" Yes, this happened in the past and also happening right now. But I have a plan." Hope crossed her arms as Elena and Stefan joined them in the library.

" What about Vamp Girl? Don't want to report to her?" Damon asked which made Hope roll her eyes.

* * *

_" I am leaving for a week or two but be careful. And don't put the moonstone in soap by the washbasin. "_

_As she packed her bags, Damon wasn't interested to talk to her._

_" How did you know that I am gonna do that ? It is a genius plan."_

_"I think it was until Katherine stumbled on it. Also tell John that Isobel works for Katherine. Here, Hope will help with all the stuff and plan."_

* * *

" So , what do we need to now?She is gone for more than two weeks." Damon was already suspicious of her and 'her trip' was creating more doubts in his mind. She was always staring at Elena which made him think that maybe she wanted to have Elena. When he would get the time , he go check the room where she was staying in. Other thing was that she didn't need any invitation when they made Elena the sole owner of the boarding house.

Hope started to explain the plan.

" When he comes , we are going to pretend that we have no plan and that we are going to handover Elena. We would see his reaction and both of you should be full of vervain , so he can't compel you. We are going to let him leave because later he is going reveal his identity. But he knows that we are going to give up Elena so he will come back but in his real body and that is where my potion comes."

" How can we trust to you? " Stefan asked but before Hope could answer

, Bonnie replied as she joined them too.

"We can."

* * *

Everyone was done planning but Damon had his work to do. He swiftly entered the room where vamp girl was staying but he saw Ella in the room. She looked sad maybe because she was missing her sister.He stood there but she didn't look up. She was sitting on the floor by the bedleg. The kid was usually chirpy and happy. She didn't judge him but she didn't know him much. But for some reason , he wanted to keep her safe and smiling. One day , he shouted at her by mistake because she spilled his drink on the carpet. She didn't talk to him , which made him miserable. He apologized to her. Yes , The Damon Salvatore apologized to a kid but it was worth it. She made him promise to never shout at her or get angry at her. Once he promised and he gifted her a lots of candies and choco chip cookies , he got a sweet kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him and he was afraid to her his true self .

He walked to her and sat by her side, with folded legs. She turned and looked at him , sadness was pouring out of her face. His brows furrowed as he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey kiddo! What happened?" Damon took her small hands in his hands. She looked him in the eye and tears started to pour out.

" I don't like it here. " Damon left her hands and took her in his arms.

" Why don't you like it here?" He asked her . Her face was red and her nose started to drip. He left her and quickly came back with a box of tissues. He cleaned her nose and her face.

" Fannie is not home! She didn't call me. Mom doesn't kiss dad." She started to bawl. He shushed her and finally asked.

" Dad!?" He was confused. What mom and Dad?

" She keeps kissing Stefan. It is a bad bad ..." She kept saying something else and slept in his arms after some time. He lifted her up and put her in bed.

Or maybe Vamp Girl was Elena's daughter.

* * *

"I think I know who is MJ and Ella are.and why Bonnie trusted them." Damon stated to Stefan. He took Stefan away so he could tell what he discovered. This was hard thing for him because he looked at Ella's face carefully.It crossed his mind for some reason that she looked like Little Elena. Why MJ was trying so hard to keep them alive. How MJ knew everything. Future Elena would have told her.

" What do you mean? and You are calling her MJ. What happened about Vamp Girl!? " Stefan asked.

Stefan himself had a lot of problems. For instance , he achieved a triumph over his bloodlust. But he was lusting on Elena's blood and couldn't stay away from her much longer. But he kept his distance. Elena was acting strange which made him think that Damon compelled her . She wasn't talking much to him . She was moody with him lately. Another thing was Mason Lockwood. He was with Jenna and his friends came to visit him. Damon pissed one of them. Jules. On the full moon. She came by and bit Rose as she sheilded him. Luckily, Hope was there and her blood was The cure. Atleast , they didn't have to worry about. Hope made Rose a daylight ring and a ring which gave an illusion of someone else. Rose left to keep oceans between her and Klaus.

" It will bother you."

"How?"

" Because Ella and MJ are your girl's children." A silence followed and Stefan broke it by punching Damon.

" I know you aren't happy to see me and Elena together. So, stop this bullshit."

" This is the truth. Ella was crying and..." He told Stefan what he heard. This certainly had an effect on him.

He was really silent. He spoke.

" Vampires don't procreate. And have you seen MJ's eyes. They look like...

" Busboy's." Damon spitted. It was tough for him too. They knew that Elena didn't want to be a vampire but they didn't think that she would move on and get married and have kids. That too with Matt. This meant that He and Elena never had a chance.She loved his brother and they wouldn't be together forever. She would leave him. This was heartbreaking.

Stefan sat down on the bench and Damon sat by his side. He patted his brother's shoulder.

" But the good thing is that Elena will be alive and lead a happy life.'' Stefan stated and sighed.

" It is our duty to keep her daughters safe. " Stefan looked at Damon in the eye and he could just simply nod. Damon realized that he wasn't nice to MJ . She wasn't exactly either but she wasn't bitter to him. She was a kid. She was Elena's age but she was a kid. He couldn't think of her an adult but only as Elena's daughter. He would keep Ella safe for the time being here.

* * *

**2012**

"If we are going to do this , we have to do it ourselves." Lizzie told Josie.They had discussed a plan with their dad. They will have vampire blood in their body.If any twin dies from the Merge , that twin will have the Cure. After taking the cure , they would extract the cure and give back to whoever needs it.

They were in Nova Scotia to get the cure. No one knew that they were going to be here. As soon as they reached the cave. They saw a somewhat similar figure. Their mom? They were warned that they will see something like this so they had to ignore it. They moved forward as many figures came by. MJ's , Hope's, MG's and many more. They reached near the cure.

" You wait here." Josie told Lizzie who stayed behind for a lookout.

Josie was about to grab it but someone grab her throat and shoved on a tomb. She felt teeth on her neck and felt her getting away. She could hear the faint sound of Katherine and her sister fighting. She tried to stand up but someone snapped her neck and darkness overcame her. Lizzie looked at her dead sister and the figure that killed her Silas. Her sister will wake up as she had vampire blood but they needed the cure. She saw Katherine taking it away and vamping out. Silas was coming towards them and Lizzie stood up as she tried to recover the death of her sister. She jumped towards Silas . Before she could siphon , he came towards her and she screamed. A ghastly face was all there to see. Before he could snap her neck, a white light came and took her and dead sister away.


	15. Memories

Lizzie looked around herself and looked at her dead sister who could be awake any minute by now. Their plan failed and she couldn't forgive herself for turning her sister into a heretic. As she observed the room around her , she realized that she was in the library of the future Salvatore School. But she didn't know in what timeline they were. She started walking out and reached the lobby when she found Bonnie , Damon and Stefan talking.

" You must be Ric's daughter.'' Bonnie asked Lizzie after she looked at her face for a long time. Lizzie was shocked for a moment but nodded.

Lizzie was wandering around looking for someone.Before she could say anything, Hope entered the room and called out her friend's name. Lizzie came forward and hugged Hope , which surprised her.She started to talk about something but it all got lost when she started crying.

Stefan took Bonnie to a side where the girls couldn't hear them talk. Damon followed.

" So that means you also know that MJ and Ella are Elena's daughter?" Stefan shocked Bonnie with the truth she was already hiding on request of MJ. She recovered quickly but not quick enough because Both of them had caught the shock on her face. She had to come clean but she had to confirm how much they both knew so avoid problems further.

" How do you know?" Stefan quickly told about Damon's and Ella's conversation. How they knew Matt was MJ's dad. Bonnie controlled her laughter and maintained her straight face. She sighed internally.

" Yeah. She is Elena's daughter but she requested me to not tell you this.Let's keep it this way. "

"We should tell Jenna atleast ..."Stefan offered but Damon

completed the offer with his sentence. " So she can learn that she's a grandma." Bonnie shook her head and replied.

" We will talk about this later." But now, Lizzie had their attention.

" Josie is dead ! Hope! She is dead."

Before Hope could say anything, she saw Josie thrown out of the Salvation House. Hope's eyes widened as she tried to find the reason for what was happening.

" She is heretic." Hope shook her head and rushed out to help Josie who cried out for help. She was just on the mainframe of the main door.

" Call Elena." Hope told Stefan , who rushed to get her without any other question. Only she could ask her to come in.

" She needs blood." Bonnie said , at which Damon rushed to get a blood bag and handed it to Josie, who took it. She stared at it and slowly put the bag to her mouth. As she started to sip the blood , her face changed and tears started to pour out. Hunger took over her and she emptied the bag in seconds. She looked at the empty blood bag and touched her lips. Only to find blood on her fingers. She looked at it and closed her eyes so she could stop more tears from coming out but she failed. She sobbed and felt someone arms wrapping around her shoulder and someone patting her back . She raised her face to find Hope , who was comforting her and Lizzie patting her back. She couldn't sense much of it but smell of the blood that intoxicating her. Even though she had enough , she could feel the water coming in her mouth as she heard the Hope's and Lizzie's heart beat. She could hear the blood pouring in organs and out of organs. It smelled wonderful. Before she realized what she doing , her face changed and she tried to attack Hope but she couldn't as someone snapped her neck and darkness overcame her.

* * *

Stefan reached Gilbert House and knocked the door. Elena opened the door allowing him to enter as moved aside. Before ge could ask her to come with her , she spoke.

" Stefan , we need to talk." She looked at him and he could guess the talk wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Her face looked serious as if someone died and she looked a bit teary. She looked at her feet.

" I need a break." She whispered more to herself but Stefan heard it.

" From what?" He asked back making Elena look up at him as a tear fell out. He knew what she was going to say but he couldn't believe it.

" Us." She sounded resigned and it was hard for her to say that. Apparently , the time when Stefan was controlling his ripper nature , he stayed away from Elena to protect her from himself.It was tough for him but he wanted to control it and then be near her. But Elena started to feel the distance as Stefan wasn't there. He wasn't there to physically comfort her.They would talk on the phone but it was most of what she was seeing of him today. She had started hanging out with Bonnie and Damon more as Caroline and Stefan were together with MJ most of the time. She was happy when she was in company of Bonnie and Damon but more Damon. He was joking with Bonnie in his own kind of way and she didn't seem to mind it. He was protective of her a bit and cared for her which made Elena a bit jealous. She started to like Damon as for who he was. As she thought what evil thing he had done was nothing but something a normal person would do in circumstances. Damon was hurt most of the time and he didn't show it. He was a good man who needs some guidance like a teenager . Yes , she was liking as she hanged out with him. Also , another thing was that for past weeks , he didn't try to flirt with her or anything. He was acting as a true friend would. It was strange to her and also surprised her that she missed it.

" Why are you saying this?" Stefan asked.There was so much he wanted to do but he couldn't.

" You aren't there , Stefan. You aren't there. "

" I have been away just to pro.."

" You can't protect me. You just can't. You need to accept it , Stefan. There is centuries old vampire who wants to kill me. I don't know if I am to be alive or not."

" Is this your only reason ? " He asked patiently.

" The love I felt for you is fading away. I don't feel same anymore." She wanted to say it but she didn't want to hurt him more. A few tears fell out of her eyes.

" I need to clear my head . I think we should be away from each other for some time." Stefan just looked at her for some time and tried to smile but he couldn't. He had controlled his tears but he couldn't anymore. He looked down and so she couldn't his face but it was too late. She came forward and hugged him. He broke off the hug and just nodded.

" We need to go. I will explain."

* * *

**2012**

Bonnie was just seating a bench as she held a book in her hand. This was some kind of peace she got in days. They had been searching grimoires but it wasn't helping as many kept disappearing to another lifetime. Also Enzo kept asking her out persistently. But she didn't like him. She had broken up with Jeremy just recently and it hurt like hell when she saw him kissing Anna. Things were going great with them and he was happy. She sighed and concentrated on the paragraph she was reading.

As she about to read another chapter , she felt someone sitting by her side.She didn't look up to see who but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and turned white.

The book fell out of her hands and she stood up.

" Bonnie!" Grams smiled at her and gently touched her shoulder which made Bonnie take few steps back.

" Who are you?" Bonnie asked as she balanced to keep a safe distance between the figure disguised as grams.

" What stupid question is it? I am your..."

" No , you are not. I can sense the energy." This gained Bonnie an evil smile.

" Oh! You are one of the smart ones! But not the smartest because you don't know who I am."

Bonnie's eyes opened wide as she realized what he meant.

" Silas. " At which he nodded and before she could react , Silas grabbed her neck , making it difficult for her to breath.

" Where is Katherine?''

" I...don't...know." She said as she choked on words.

" What do you mean that you don't know? "

" I don't know." She tried to push him away but failed badly. Suddenly , someone came who pushed him steadily. It was Enzo.

" Bonnie ! Are you alright?" She touched her neck and could feel the bruises she got. She nodded back to indicate her safety.

" You ! " Silas who was disguised as grams got up and spelled something making Enzo , miserable. His shirt was bleeding out and Bonnie tried to stop it . But Silas was too strong. In a sudden , her vision was gone and she fainted. Enzo couldn't help Bonnie as he was in so much pain. He could feel his heart coming out of his chest slowly. Silas brought his hand forward and clutched something in the air. For some reason , Enzo could feel someone clutching his heart and in another moment, he felt someone ripping it out. Sadly, it was end of his life. But what he didn't knew was that as soon as he died , his future self disappeared too.

* * *

**2010**

**" **Josie can come in." Elena said as Stefan came inside with a unconscious Josie and laid her down on a couch."

Elena sat down opposite to Stefan who gestured Damon to come outside and both left the room. She sighed . Bonnie got up and came to her .

" Lets go inside." They went upstairs and entered the room.

" Stefan and I broke up." Bonnie couldn't say that she was surprised by this but she worried about her friend.

" Well.. You know..." Elena stopped talking and closes her eyes as if seeing something.

" Elena.. Are you getting some memories too?" At which she nodded but didn't open her eyes.

" Bonnie , I think we are getting memories what would happen without MJ and Hope. "

* * *

" This is all my fault ." Lizzie


	16. Oh My My My

**2010**

" So , what are you guys doing ?" Alaric asked as people around him settled down. It was Klaus who was a resident in Alaric's body asked the question. He couldn't get much information on their plans. He had tortured and compelled Katherine but it was no use again. Whatever she knew , she told him but he knew what was she like. He had seen Elijah with the doppelganger's friends and had a warlock family working for him. There were some people from the future arriving that meant they knew what was going to happen.

" Elena is going to surrender to Klaus." Hope said finally. She was leading the plan. Klaus smiled internally but he had to act differently.

" Elena is being dumb. We are talking Klaus here , the fiercest Original. No, I don't allow that. " Alaric looked around to find some new faces. He knew about a blonde vampire who got turned recently and the Bennett witch but didn't know about new arrivals .But surprisingly none of them were here except Stefan. There were three girls and he could head a kid playing in the house somewhere. If anything goes wrong , he can use the kid against them.

" You can't do anything about it." Hope said and strangely it felt eery to him that almost everyone was quiet. Even the younger Salvatore wasn't saying much and Klaus had bigger plans for him .He felt as if he was in a trap.

Suddenly, he felt a migraine. A strong one. He was strong but he didn't knew of a pain he could get through witch. He got on his knees and clutched his head but it didn't relieve him. He realized that it wasn't the Alaric's body in pain but he himself. He looked up to find the girls doing spell. They were strong together but he had to stop it. He vision was getting the best out of him but he saw Stefan filling an injection from a vial. Klaus could see his feet coming towards him but he stopped when someone came through the door.

" Hey ! Stop it." A girl's voice came through and he felt the pain going away and he got up . He was about to attack the witch but a man stopped him.

" Immobilus." Sam spoke through which made him like statue.MJ started to speak. Stefan put down the injection on the sideboard.

" Thank God , we came on time. We have solution for breaking your ...curse. But we have some conditions and if you agree to them and don't try to kill us , only then we can help you." She looked at Hope who nodded back. Sam unfreezed him and he started to speak.

" I don't listen to anyone's conditions I make conditions." He roared.

" Uhh..." MJ looked confused. A minute went by, there was still silence.

" MJ!" Hope spoke up. MJ looked back and spoke up.

" What am I supposed to say? That was a pretty good one liner." Alaric looked at her and then , looked back at everyone who were looking back at her.

" Just tell him. " Sam whispered to her slowly at which she nodded.

" Okay. We have 2 conditions. One you won't kill Elena. Two , you won't take Stefan with you."

Stefan was about to say something but MJ beat him to it.

" Oh wait. I have third and last one. You won't kill people we love if we help you." She nodded after she was done.

"What do you present that doesn't make me kill the doppelganger?" MJ vamped out. After a minute or two, she came back with someone who looked awfully like Stefan.

"This is Tom. He is Stefan's doppelganger." She finally spoke up. Klaus looked back and forth at Stefan. He raised his eyebrows in appreciation. Tom was dazed and clearly compelled. He was surely a human because Klaus could hear his heart beating. He was looked the same like Stefan but clearly he was older.

" You can take him and break the curse."

" And leave his body." A brunette girl spoke up.

" Josie." Hope calmed her down.

"As much as I am impressed , What makes you think that I won't take Elena ? " He smiled wickedly. Sam came forward to touch his shoulder.

" Invisque."

" What the hell! " Hope exclaimed as MJ shrugged her shoulders.

" You didn't tell me that your friend was witch."

" He is not a witch. I will explain later. He's trying to help."

* * *

" No , they can't see us. " Sam just looked calmly at him. Deadly calm. He looked at Stefanie who was talking to Hope about something and stopped talking and looked around again.

" You must be stupid to do this if you are challenging Klaus Mikel.."

" Cut the bullshit. I have had my eye on you for a long time." Alaric looked enraged.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" You know you Originals have a way of killing the Originals.Tatia. Katherine . But not Elena. She is too important."

" Well , Tatiana was killed by my mother , Katherine was responsible for her own fate and Elena is a mean , a leverage as now I see it."

" You won't do anything about it. Take the other doppelganger and leave. Raise a finger at them and you will pay." Sam said , calmly.

" You are nothing in front of me. Just a simple witch. "

" As much as I love to show you how beneath you are to me , I can't kill you sadly because it will hurt certain someone's friend. But I can give a parting gift." He came forward quickly and grabbed Alaric head to spell something. He tried to pull but failed.

" You are nothing but an abomination. I should have killed you the minute you were born." Mikeal's voice came in his head with a flashback of a past where Mikeal was beating him as if he was a stray dog.

" You are monster. Even I can't love you." Aurora's harsh words echoed in his head this time. He could feel the hate on her face as if she was in front of him.

" You always do it. You don't love anyone. Why do you this to me?" Je could feel Rebekah's pain as he felt tears coming out of his own eyes.

This was worse he ever felt about himself. All the feelings and flashbacks seemed to be amplified . This felt real or maybe it was real. He felt as if he had no control over Alaric's body but it wasn't true. He heard a faint voice of spell.

" Well? I guess you got the message. So , finally." Again Sam came forward looked him into the eye and started to speak.

" You will take the Stefan's doppelganger and use it break your curse. You are not going to hurt anyone because you know then that I am going to come after you. Now ,leave."

He spelled something again and Hope looked at both of them and sighed with relief. Klaus as was compelled , came forward for Stefan's doppelganger but MJ stopped him.

" Wait!" She went towards him and lightly hugged him. She whispered something slowly only vampires could hear it.

" I am sorry. I had no choice." She broke the hug and clearly showed no sign of change.

" You can take him." She moved aside and Alaric came forward. He compelled Tom to follow him and left the boarding house.

Everyone remained silent for sometime. MJ broke off the silence.

" Hey Josie! " She came in front of her and held her hand. Josie started to siphon off again and left her hand immediately.

" Hope told me. I am really sorry." Josie smiled sadly at her and shook her head.

"We can talk about it later. But first , Let's meet your friend. Is he the one?" She whispered slowly and earning a blush from Stefanie. Sam heard it and suppressed a smile . He acted like he didn't hear a word of their conversation.

" Lizzie, Josie . This is Sam. Sam , this is Lizzie and Josie." She introduced them to each other. Josie held out her which Sam shaked gladly but something changed. As soon as Josie touched his hand , magic started to siphon. She looked at him , surprised and broke off the handshake. Before she could say something , Lizzie came forward.

" She's a kid. Take care of her." She gave a stern look to him causing MJ to blush more. She grabbed Lizzie by her arm and took her to some corner.

Hope came towards Sam and looked at him. She asked.

" What did you while you were alone with him?''

He just smirked and put his hands in his pockets. He heard MJ telling Lizzie to not intimidate him. She cared about him.

"Nothing much. Just talking." Hope raised her eyebrow and was about to ask something else but he simply shook his head.

" Let's do this some other time. There is some stuff I need to take care about." As soon as he said , MJ looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and waved a goodbye. As soon as he left the room, Lizzie started to laugh and Josie just smiled.

" Oh My ! My ! My! You like him. Tell me everything!" Lizzie exclaimed and took her to another room to hear more about her adventures.

Only people left in the room were Josie and Hope. They looked at each other.

" I don't think I trust MJ's new friend." Hope stated and Josie looked at her for a moment and nodded.

" I think I agree."

" Explain."

" As soon as I touched him , same same thing happened what happens with MJ. I think we should tell my dad and her dad."

" I agree. He is not an ordinary witch."

" Quick question . Where is the injection? " Josie asked as she had seen Stefan putting it on sideboard but it wasn't there now.

" I don't see it. What if he took it?"

" Sam ? " Hope nodded at this.

" We have look for ourselves then. ''


	17. Like me Like me

**2012**

"What happened? " Human Damon asked a distressed Bonnie who came out of the room in a hurry. He had a letter in his hand written by Josie telling him about Sam and how thing that happens with Stefanie , happened when Josie touched him. This week was already been tough. Alaric found out about Josie being a heretic and was quite upset about it. For some reason , All their past selves in 2010 were getting the memories without Stef and everyone from future. For some reason, he and Stefan thought that Matt was Stefanie's father. What a joke.

" Silas happened."

" What !?"

" Katherine woke him and he killed Enzo. My Enzo... disappeared." Bonnie choked on her words and clutched her head. Some tears came and Damon came forward to hug her.

" Hey! We will figure it out."

" How Damon? Enzo is dead." Damon adjusted his glasses and spoke after a moment.

" But in this timeline. He is alive in another timeline. We can do something."

Bonnie stayed quiet for a moment and pulled out of the hug.

" We can save him but watching him die again made me remember..." She shook her head and wiped her face.

" Let me get you a drink." Damon turned around and poured a drink for the Bonnie. He turned and handed it to her.

" What are we going to do about Silas? He is going to come after Stefan and the cure. " Damon asked after some time.

" The cure is with Katherine ..and other source of cure is... you." Bonnie replied and thought .

" We have to do something. After Enzo , I can't let anything happen to... you ." Damon just nodded and sipped his bourbon.

* * *

**2010**

"So , you are saying that MJ and Ella are Elena's daughters? Oh my god. "

" Yippie. Grandma. " Damon fake cheered which made Stefan roll his eyes.

Jenna smiles and put her hands on her cheeks.

" I always thought that Ella looked a smaller version of Elena but didn't think it was possible " Jenna moved towards the table to find a photo frame. She handed it to Stefan who gazed at the picture. He couldn't tell if it was Ella or Elena.

" What does this mean?" Jenna asked both of them and Damon answered quickly.

" We are going to protect them till they go back in their time." Jenna smiled and Stefan put down the picture.

" I will get the car." Damon got up and left the room.

" I know this must be hard for you but at least it's not Damon now. I am also getting those memories too. The one where Damon kissed Katherine on the porch at the time of founders day and I thought it was Elena."

" Jenna , we are broken up already. Even before the memories came. I don't know but maybe it's for the best." Jenna just nodded her and Stefan smiled at her signalling his departure now. He moved out of the house to find Damon at the driver's seat.

" Aren't you gonna say something like I tried to steal your girl?"

Stefan looked at him slowly and spoke.

" No, Damon. It was all doomed from the start. Having new memories changes nothing much. " He sighed silently . Damon started car.

* * *

"How are you adjusting to being a... witch-pire? " A confused Caroline asked Josie. Caroline and Josie both were taking a walk in the woods . MJ and Stefan had been looking after Caroline for a while. Because of which Caroline felt that she had a duty towards Josie to help her out. She was trying to stay in control but it didn't help her much. Whenever she came close to Lizzie or Hope or any human for the matter , she would almost attack them but she was atleast trying. Because of this , She hadn't seen Elena for a week . She just guessed that she got invited in when she was unconscious. They were all trying to help but she needed time and a talk with her father. Alaric wrote to her but she needed hear his voice. She knew that Caroline wouldn't be angry but more disappointed in her. She was here with Caroline , a new vampire like her and she didn't have any idea who she was. Josie looked at her and smiled. Her mother made the same face when she got confused between brownies and cupcakes.

" Heretic and I am just ... adjusting. It is all new. With the magic , it feels like I am on fire. It is all so.. fast. " Josie looked down and kept walking. Caroline stopped midway which made her stop and look at her.

" For some time , I felt like a freak on a bag of heroine.I still feel the same way. My flaws are like multiplied but my qualities too. You shouldn't just believe but know that you just became better too. You are strong and powerful. "

Josie smiled and nodded her.

" I guess this is what I wanted to hear. I have been so down since I.. transitioned . Thank you so much."

Caroline nodded and smiled.

" Come on. I will teach you some other stuff." As she said this , she vamped out making Josie follow her. But Caroline didn't notice her mother who was watching her and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

" I wanted to talk to you about Sam , MJ." Hope was sitting in the library with MJ who kept looking for some other stuff.

" He has hots for her and she has it for him." Lizzie chimed in. She was excited about her for so many reasons. MJ usually blushed at his mention and didn't know how to talk around him. Either she was too bold or too shy. Later was a rare phenomenon for them.

" Oh come on." As predicted , MJ blushed and waved her hand off. She stopped looking for the book and turned around.

" And how can you even say that he has it for me ?" MJ tried to inquired. She would be lying if she said that he was un- hot if that's a word.

" You know there is something between you too. Like your mom and dad. "

" Mom and dad? "

" When sometime we came to your house for dinner, I remember noticing your mom and dad whole time. They weren't speaking but their eyes were. That didn't need words to understand each other. Same is with you. Yesterday when he came for some stuff you didn't even talk but you smiled whole time after he left." Lizzie stated.

" I was smiling because he left." Hope chuckled but stopped and spoke finally.

" We don't even know what he is." This made MJ make a weird face.

" Well , He told me the first day I arrived here so. "

" And You didn't tell us? What are you waiting for ?" MJ told them everything word to word what he told them.

" Light bringer!? Wow. I didn't expect this one. Maybe a warlock and He is older than my dad. " Hope said

" Don't make it sound gross but he is 2000 years old. " MJ huffed.

" That makes him kinda hot. Older guy like your dad." Lizzie jumped in and Hope laughed.

" I...No ..we are going to look Light bringer. There is nothing much left to do. Doppelganger problem is solved anyways. But what about Nadia? Lizzie stated

" Yeah. We are still looking for her. Sam said he would find her soon and I am going to talk to him." MJ spoke and picked up some books and left the room.

" Did you find that injection filled with that potion?" Hope asked Lizzie who just shook her head.

" If someone has it, we are not safe." Lizzie concluded.

* * *

" Who are you? " Katherine asked the figure as she tried to free herself as she was tied up in Alaric's loft. Klaus had returned Alaric's body but he was still staying here .

" I am Cade or The Devil for people like you." Katherine just made a face , full of annoyance.

" What am I supposed to do then ?" She continued freeing herself but Cade stopped her. He whispered something and she got free.

" Why , Thank you. But I can't get out , so I will take my thanks back." She just shrugged her shoulders and sat in the sofa.

" You will be free in a week before the Ritual. So , you can wait till then but you will have to do something ." He paced and came in front of her.

" You think that I do stuff because you freed me. No , I don't."

Cade just smiled .

" Well, I am offering you something much better. Destruction of Salvatore's and Elena."

" Well , I am listening." Katherine smiled wickedly. Cade walked by the cabinet and opened a drawer. He took out the injection and carefully handed it to Katherine.

" You have to kill MJ , daughter of Elena and Damon." He told her.

* * *

" Hi. " Stefanie greeted him and slumped the books by his side. Sam looked up and smiled. They were in The Grill , on their regular spot.

" Hi." He handed her the menu . As usual, she ordered the same food. Burger and fries.

" I wanted to ask you something. " He seemed nervous. She nodded and sipped her coffee.

" Do you want to go to the decade dance ..with me?" She spit her coffee as he asked nervously.

" I am so sorry." She cleaned her mouth with a tissue. He looked at her expectantly and she remembered what she was asked.

" You know what ? Yes sure. I could use a break." She told him as casually she could try. His face turned serious.

" And I have to tell you something because I don't want to keep secrets." He told her slowly.

" Yeah. Tell me. " She waited for his reply. But he smiled and waved his hand.

" I can tell you later after the dance because now we have work to do." He took a book and handed it to her.

She shook her head and kept the book aside.

" You like me. " MJ said.

" Yeah , I like you." Sam just nodded.

" No , you like me like me. If this is your secret , no deal" MJ stated.

" No, this is not my secret .I will later , I swear."

" You don't like me like me." She looked disappointed but hid it well.

" No , I like you. And yes , I mean like you like you. I was hoping to tell you in a better way but you attacked me ." She smiled shyly but replied.

" You don't have to tell me. I can see it. The way you look at me and talk to me. I have seen Clueless way too many time." She just smirked and continued to sip her coffee.

" Well, you are like Cher Horowitz."

" Oh my god , you are only man I have met besides my father who has seen Clueless . Funny story , my father and I bet sometimes and I win usually. I made him watch Mean girls. Mom didn't believe me. Soon she had to because he called her Regina George." She laughed on the memory and took a fry. He looked down and smiled. He took a book and handed it to her

" Now , let's research."

* * *

" It is a good thing we told Jenna. " Stefan told Damon as he entered through the door followed by Damon who shut the door.

" It is definitely worth it to see the look on grandma's face. " He chuckled to himself.

" What are you guys talking about? " Elena came out of her room. For past few days , she has been staying at The boarding house with everyone. Jenna was living with Mason and Jeremy at the house. He had called his werewolf friends to guard the Gilbert House. Alaric came living at boarding house after Klaus got his own body. The girls and Bonnie performed spells on him to check if it was him or not. Bonnie , Hope and Lizzie were in the library studying grimoires most of the time so they could go back in their time. Josie was getting help from Stefan and Caroline. She was good and could handle herself otherwise she helped in grimoires. MJ and Sam were looking for Nadia. Ella was by herself and Damon could tell that she was sad. So he tried to be with her and for some reason, he felt happy to be with her. She laughed at her vampire face and kissed him on his cheeks. This was the kiss he could never say no to because it was pure. Most of their problems were solved but they couldn't trust Klaus.

As for Elena , she and Stefan were broken up but remained civil. Damon wasn't talking to Elena , which seemed strange to her. She should be the one not to talk because of the memories.

As Elena asked the question , Damon left the conversation. She looked at him go.

" Nothing just..." Stefan started to talk but he didn't complete because he saw her follow Damon to his room. He just shook his head and sat down. He heard Elena knocking on the door and calling for him. He heard someone come out and looked up. He saw Ella running towards him and slipping a foot. Before she could fall , he caught her. She giggled as he picked her up. He put her down as he sat down himself. He sighed and was about to say something.

" Momma." She roared as she ran towards a newly appeared figure. He got up and looked.

He saw Elena , who Ella was trying to hug but could hug her legs because she was small. Older one. She was clearly in her 40s because of the wrinkles and few white hair. Elena picked up and kissed Ella's face.

" Hey , baby . I missed you." Ella kissed Elena's face and laughed.

" Elena." Stefan said finally after some time when he thought that she didn't notice him.

She put Ella down and looked at him . She smiled at him. Smile was different . It was sure happy but it was friendly. Ella ran upstairs most probably to get Damon.

" Hey , Stefan." She came forward and hugged him. Touch was different too. She saw him as a friend . It was sad but he smiled.

He heard Ella telling Damon about Elena. Ella dragged him down by pulling his hands and Elena followed her.

She ran back to her leaving Damon and Elena looking at each other. Elena gasped in shock as she heard Ella calling her older self mom and her older self picking her up. So that meant that MJ and Ella were her daughters and she wasn't going to be with Stefan or Damon. She was going to marry someone.

He came downstairs slowly.

" Hi . " Future Elena said awkwardly as no one said a word. Damon just nodded and went away leaving Elena and Stefan. Ella came out of the library with Lizzie and Hope.

"Mrs.." Before Hope could say it , Lizzie elbowed her hard and rushed forward.

" Aunt Elena." She hugged her hard.

* * *

" Damon , listen to me." Elena came entered before he could close the door.

" What do you want Elena?" Damon just sat down and didn't look at her.

" Did you know that those are or will be my kids?" She questioned.

" Yes."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

" We told Jenna today and Stefan didn't want to make it awkward for you." He just replied calmly , a concept foreign to him.

" Why are being so strange?" Elena asked him when none them spoke anything for some time. He just looked at her and shook his head.

Elena considered saying something but couldn't speak anything. She left the room but came back at door .

" Can you take me to the Decade Dance tonight?" She asked. Damon looked up and smiled sadly.

" Sure , Elena."

* * *

MJ entered with many books in her hands covering her face. Sam opened the door , empty-handed.

" I wish you would let me carry some of the books. "

" But I am strong so. "

" Being strong doesn't mean that you wouldn't bump in people. See just like this. " He got hold of MJ as she slipped her foot , making all the books fall from her hands. She bent down to pick them up.

" MJ."

" Yes, Elena?" She answered as she handed some of the books to Sam and got up. She turned around and gasped .

" Mom!" Her hands let the books fall again. She regained her posture and hugged her mother. She noticed Stefan and Elena staring at her and her mother. Caroline and Josie came back.

" Auntie." Josie came forward to hug her.

" How are you? I know it is hard adjusting." She rubbed Josie's arms in motherly way.

" I have excellent teachers and you should go back to MJ and her boyfriend." Josie smiled.

MJ turned red and shrieked.

" Not my boyfriend!!"

" Yet." Lizzie chimed in and high fived Josie. Sam chuckled and came forward with his hand.

" Hi , I am Sam." She shook his hand and smiled. She smiled at MJ.

" I would love to talk to you about more but I should get going. I will pick you at 5. " He told MJ who just nodded. He left the boarding house.

" What was that ?" She threw a pillow at Josie but missed it.

" We helped." Lizzie said and laughed.

" Whatever. " She looked at her mom who spoke.

" I am wondering how you are going to tell your dad. Especially when he said that you can date when you are 30." Her mother laughed.

" I don't want to witness a murder. I will deal with it then. " MJ concluded and sat down.

" Oh! I have to get ready. " She got up and rushed in her room.

" Hope ! Lizzie! Josie! Aren't you gonna help me?" She shouted from the room making them follow her .

* * *


	18. Decade Dance Part 1

**2013**

" So how are you doing?" Stefan asked Damon who adjusted his glasses. Stefan chuckled at the sight and turned his face away.

" Hahahah. Laugh all you want. I never get used to it." He finally sat by his side as Stefan offered him a glass of bourbon.

" No , I can't . I had one glass before and if stef was here she wouldn't let me drink. " Stefan just shrugged his shoulders and wondered what happened to his brother. He sipped his drink.

Alaric entered the lock room and sat opposite to them.

" And I don't exactly how I feel. But atleast Ella is with Elena. What about you , Ric?" Damon asked.

" I am worried for Josie. I am not there for her when she needs me the most."

" Everyone is there for her. I know because MJ, Hope Lizzie and almost everyone living in the Boarding House is there for her. Don't worry even you will go to the other timeline." Stefan tried to comfort him on which he could only nod.

Alaric cleared his throat and looked at Damon. He stood up and handed him a glass of bourbon. Damon was about to protest but Ric held his hand in the air and stopped him

" You will need it because what i am going to tell you about is ..."

" What? Is everyone okay?" Damon was going to stand but got stopped by him again.

" No. It's more about Sam."

" What about him? " Stefan asked before Damon could.

" He is a Light bringer. A type of supernatural who is strong enough to compel Klaus."

" What? He can do magic and he can't be dead because i have heard his heart beat."

" Remember when Klaus was in my body , He compelled him. He compelled Klaus." Alaric's stressed on Klaus making them think about the problem , they were going to face.

" What are we gonna do? There is Silas. Katherine and Now this boy." Damon clutched his head .

" We need to call everyone soon. " Alaric instructed Stefan who was about to go out but stopped when saw Past Caroline coming in with Future Bonnie.

" Where is my Caroline?" This made Caroline blush a little and Bonnie answered it .

" We came here to tell you that Caroline is gone too. We were talking she just disappeared."

" And there is another problem." Caroline added . Before Stefan could ask again, she answered.

" Silas tried to get in my head . He turned himself to...Klaus." Stefan just sighed.

" We can't just sit here and waiting for everyone to disappear."

Someone came through the door running and it turned out to be Matt.

" Hey guys." He stopped after he saw Damon in human form and Alaric.

" I can gather why Damon is human but how are you even here? You died and as a vampire. How do you look older?" He asked Alaric as he looked at him.

" It's good to see you too Matt. It's a long story .You will know all this later but why do you look worried?"

This made Matt alert as spoke.

" It's Caroline. Not our Caroline but in the timeline when she became a vampire. I was getting these memories of Caroline feeding on me and then other memories came. I.."

" What did you do Matt?" Stefan asked as he grew impatient.

" I approached the Sheriff about this and she also got new memories. She knows about Damon, Stefan and Caroline. "

" Wait. What? I forgot the Sheriff. It was 30 years ago." Damon shook hi head in frustration.

" She will try to kill us." Stefan spoke.

" We need to send a message to our Elena to explain the situation." Alaric offered.

" Let's not involve her. You know how she gets all Miss little on a suicide mission. Let's send it to Us. They will know how to deal with the situation. " Damon offered better option.

" Call Bonnie and Stefan you write the message. Also write not to involve Elena , Bonnie and any of the kids. Alaric call the Sheriff. No, Caroline to call your mom. She can tell what she is going to do next." Caroline went out to call her mom.

" What are we going to do about the Lights bringer?" Alaric stressed.

" I know someone who can help. Rose. She knows Slater and she is alive courtesy of Hope and Stef. Stefan write that about too." Damon answered.

* * *

**2013**

" Don't you hate me sometimes ? because of what my father did to you or what he is going to do to you?" Hope looked at Elena somewhat apologetically. These days have been hard on her as everyone who didn't know her didn't knew that Klaus was her father. Who everyone was planning to kill. It was especially hard when your own Uncle wanted to kill your own father. Thankfully she had Lizzie and Josie to talk to but she couldn't because the house was full of vampires. But to talk to Elena , she spelled something that made the room audible to anyone but them. Elena was like her mother because she had spent a lot of time at their house. In this timeline, Klaus had killed her and her aunt Jenna. Older Elena knew what was going to happen and younger Elena would get her memories about the day . She couldn't imagine hating the daughter of the man who had killed their family , used Elena as a blood bag and tormented her friends.

Elena turned kind and wrapped her arm around Hope. She smiled a bit.

" I hate you. Very much. I hate the fact how I love you like my own daughter. That's why I come to meet you. To remind myself of how I hate you and bring your favorite doughnuts for the same reason. " Hope chuckled a little but a tear slid out.

" But seriously." Hope looked at Elena and she answered with a smile.

" In this timeline , the man who is named as your father is not your father. It took him time to change and you are not wrong for loving him right now. Just like my husband. It took time for him to be the man he is. But it doesn't mean that I don't love him in this timeline. And to answer your question. No , I don't hate you ." Hope nodded and hugged Elena.

* * *

" You look ..." Sam wondered what to say to girl he was falling for. She was a beauty but what made her beautiful was the way she was. She had those blue eyes you could look into , the lips he had thoughts about kissing someday and a smile that could win over enemies. The way she looked at him , she always had a faint blush on her cheeks with an adorable smile. She was unpredictable which surprised him because he hated when things didn't go according to him.She challenged him and he cherished it.

She was someone would make you who feel like child and adult at the same time. She was kind but it didn't mean that she stood by someone's bullshit. She was perfect in her own way and she was perfect for him. He wanted to say it to her but for now he had to say something.

" Audrey Hepburn?" She added with a smile as she stood at the door.

" Beautiful and that too." Sam blushed. He gave her arm which whe gladly took and thanked him politely.

He took her to a car she didn't know he had. A 1961 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spider which was in metallic Blue color. It was one of her dream cars and how did she know about this? When you have seen your father treat his Camaro like a baby and he teaches you about cars ,you are bound to know about this.And about Camaro, he gifted it to Josie and Lizzie on their 16 birthday.

" Wow. This is our ride " She looked at him excited. Sam nodded and opened the door for her. She shook her head which confused him.

" Can I drive it?" Her eyes pleaded him and he smiled and gave in .

" Wait!'' She came to his side of the door and opened it for him and took a bow. He laughed lightly and took his seat. She rushed to her side and closed the door. She started the car and started to drive. He noticed her hands as she drove the car. She was driving slowly and knew that she wanted to drive it as fast as she could but she being reluctant . He had to something.

" You are slow. Even turtles walk faster than you driving." He pushed her to the right direction.

" You want to see fast , I will show you fast." She smirked to herself and increased the speed. He smiled as she looked happy. She could handle the car well but she died because her car took a turn. The time was coming to tell her. As he kept thinking , they reached the school. She stopped the car and got up. She opened his side and he got out. She tossed the car keys to him as she signalled that she didn't have any pockets.

" Let's go ." He offered her his hand and she took it.

* * *

" Hey ." Damon greeted Elena as she came out of her bathroom. She jumped back and threw a pillow at him which he successfully dodged. He looked at her and compared them to the memories of the past. She wasn't wearing the same dress but something different. She was wearing an elegant Bow Strap Black dress with her curled under styled bob hair. She looked like a goddess from the the early 60s he had been with. When he didn't say anything for a long time, Elena coughed to draw his attention.

" You look beautiful. " He kept staring at her and she pointed at him to get her shoes. He quickly got them and bend down to help her wear them. He held out a shoe gently and she put her foot in it. He got up and offered her arm. He escorted her like a gentleman.

* * *

Jenna knocked on the door of boarding house. She had to talk to Stefan. A blonde who she didn't know opened the door.

" Hi ." She greeted her. Jenna smiled and offered her hand.

" I know we haven't officially met. I am Jenna." Lizzie's eyes flickered with recognition.

" I know you. You were my dad's ex girlfriend. '' Jenna's eyes questioned.

" Oh , Alaric Saltzman is my dad. You can come in. "

" Wait you are Ric's daughter? " Jenna came in and moved to the parlour. She saw Hope sitting with someone she knew. Elena. Only she looked older than Jenna. Elena wasn't looking so she called her.

" Elena?" Elena looked at her and gasped. She got up and her eyes on looked wet.

" Jenna!" She ran towards and hugged her hard.

"Elena , What happened?" Jenna felt sympathetic even though she didn't knew why Elena was sobbing like a kid. She broke off the hug and started to speak.

" You died Jenna ! You died! In the sacrifice. I am seeing you after god knows 30 years. "

Jenna looked stunned. She sat down and clutched her head. Elena wiped her tears and Hope looked at them. Lizzie tried to comfort her but it failed. She took her inside to give space to Elena and Jenna.

" But this time you know. We are going to save you ." Elena said enthusiastically. Jenna stayed silent for some time and

" I met your daughters. They are beautiful." Jenna said.

Elena nodded as fresh tears came out. Stefan entered the lobby and saw them together.

" What is with MJ? I mean her name?" Jenna asked.

" It's short for Miranda Jenna. She has a much bigger name so Caroline shortened it for MJ."

Jenna smiled.

" You gave her my name. "

" The girl you met , Lizzie , Ric's daughter , her middle name is Jenna too."

" Oh my god. I didn't know that my name was in such a demand" Jenna chuckled.

" But what is her full name?" Jenna asked.

" Her first name is Stefanie."

" What?" Stefan blurted it out .

" Yes , she is named after you. " Elena said and turned towards Jenna to continue talking , leaving Stefan to think about this.

Was Elena still in love with him? Maybe that's true because she named her daughter after him. He had to something. Even though she wouldn't be with him forever, atleast they could stay together a little longer. He decided to go to the decade dance and went to his room.

* * *

" I don't know. Is it worth it? I don't why we are all here. " Lizzie said in an attempt to soothe Hope.

" I don't..." Hope stopped when she saw the letter coming out from thin air and grabbed it. Lizzie cowered over to read this.

_Hey,_

_Hope we know you are reading this so we are strictly telling you to not involve Elena and kids . Sheriff is going to capture Josie , Caroline and try to kill both of us. Tell Bonnie about this and don't get involved. And about Sam. Ask Damon to call Rose so she could arrange a meeting with Slater. Perhaps, he has more information about lightbringers._

_Stefan_

_" _Oh my god. That's Josie , Mom and Uncles. " Lizzie gasped.

" Let's go and find Ms Bennett." Hope got up and went out. Elena and Jenna looked up at them and saw their worried faces.

" What happened?" Elena was about to get up but Lizzie stopped her.

" MJ called. She ruined the dress so we are going to Caroline's to get something else for ger." Elena looked relieved.

" We got to go. Bye." Hope said and both rushed out not waiting for Elena to say something else.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I am posting the chapters late but I trying to make this fanfiction as interesting as it can be so hang in there because I intend to finish this fanfiction. Please leave your reviews as it helps me improve and strive harder . Thank you for reading it and i hope to make it worth you while.**


	19. Decade Dance Part 2

**2011**

_" I can't feel my legs or my body.It is painful.I am going to die.No, I am dying." She sobbed like a kid as she tried to move her legs but she couldn't as her legs were dessicated and her body was dessicating from her feet. Slowly.She could tell it was slow as it felt like she was being pricked slowly and her body was drying up. She was lying on her bed as She felt someone caressing her hand. It was her mom. She knew that her mother was being brave for her but she was scared for too._

_"No , you are not. We have Hope , Bonnie , the Twins. You are not going to die , Stef. " _

Stefanie came back to reality as she experienced a vision. Last time she had this vision was when she came to this timeline. She massaged her head and looked around herself. She was at the decade dance with Sam who went to fetch the punch. She saw her mother arrive with her dad. Both looked mesmerizing but she couldn't focus on anything. But her vision. Every time she had this vision, it always happened. She was going to die.

She rubbed her arm as she felt suddenly cold and scared. She saw Sam approaching with drinks in his hands. He smiled at her and frowned suddenly. She couldn't understand why he was frowning as she smiled brightly at him.

" What happened?" He asked her but she didn't want to talk about it. So she decided to change the mood . She offered him her hand and asked.

" Dance with me?" He looked unconvinced but he took her hand. They came on the dance floor and started to dance on a Nancy Sinatra song. She started to get into dancing as it kept her mind off her death. She eyed Sam who had moves of his own. She then looked at her Mom and dad. They were laughing and having fun. She closed her eyes and waved her hand above her head and danced freely. Sam took her hand and spinned her as the song changed into a fast one. He rested his hand on her waist and she had her hand rested on his shoulder. They danced freely and laughed as he lifted her in her arms . She put his arms on her shoulder because of which they were more closer.

She breathed heavily and music turned slow and she came close to him. She rested her head on his chest as they danced slowly. He rubbed her back in an affectionate way and swayed her slowly to somewhere with lesser crowd. He felt absolute peace as he rested his chin on her head and they stopped dancing. She lifted her head back and to check out his face. He was taller than her , so she had to crane her neck upwards. She wanted him to be her first kiss. She wanted to be with him. In that moment, she remembered the time during their road trip to New Orleans. They bonded and trusted each other. He was nice , kind and patient with her. He was so relaxed as if he had Prozac in food.

She kept eyeing him and he kept looking at her. He understood what she wanted to do but he couldn't . Not right now.

He coughed and got her attention.

" I think we should go back." He saw her disappointed face but quickly she masked it.

" Yeah." She said slowly. She felt embarrassed and disappointed but forgot about the feeling as she saw her mom kissing her dad.

"Gross." She cursed under breath and turned her face away. At home , they couldn't keep hands off each other and it was weird for them. One time , Ella wrote a letter to Dad from Mom saying that she didn't want to kiss him because he smells. Ofcourse he knew, Ella wrote the letter because of her handwriting and also because when he was reading, he pointed out some mistakes to Elena to mess with Ella. Ella got angry and dad had to buy her a doll house to persuade her. Ella was happy but PDA didn't stop.

As she turned her face away , she saw Stefan who was looking at them. He looked heartbroken and he had a bouquet in his hand. She saw him throw it in the waste bin on his way out. She looked at Sam and signalled him to wait for her.

She ran after Stefan in humanly way possible. She found Stefan by his car , near tears. She felt bad for him ,for the first time.

" Stefan!" She breathed after running after him. She was a vampire and she was tired. What the hell is with that but brought her mind to the current situation.

Stefan didn't reply and kept his head down as he massaged his head.

" I am okay , MJ. Or Stefanie." He shocked her but understood that Elena or someone would have spilled the beans.

" I don't know what to say but..." She couldn't complete the sentance as she saw a car approaching towards them and it stopped near them. Hope and Lizzie jumped out and rushed towards them. Before Stefan and MJ could say anything , Hope spoke up.

"It's Caroline and Josie."

* * *

" Matt , why did you bring me here?" They were getting near the Lockwood cellar.

"I wanted to do ..." Matt tried to say something but Caroline heard someone shout in the cellar. More like a pain of cry and she felt Matt leaving her hand. She looked at Matt but couldn't see him . Suddenly she felt a squeeze on her hand. She knew it wasn't Matt because it felt different than his touch. Before she could react appropriately , She felt her hands tied and vervain sprayed over the rope and her legs making her lip. 2 people were carrying her to the cellar and made their way down there. She started to fight but vervain was sprayed on her face. She couldn't see for some time but knew they had arrived because she was thrown out of their hold and landed straight on the ground. She closed her eyes and let them heal . She opened them and found an unconcious Josie on her left side.

"Jo! .. Jo!" Caroline shouted worried about the new vampire. Her focus shifted to the footsteps entering the cellar. She looked up to find her mother with the guards.

" Mom!?" She whispered in a shock and her mother didn't respond. She turned her head to the guards and told them to leave. The guards looked hesitant but agreed.

" Caroline." She said somewhat cold but sympathetic at the same time.

" What have you done to yourself ? You are a... _vampire_." She said the word with hatred making Caroline shiver. She couldn't help but think that she let down her mother in some way. She got the memories and was relieved that her mother didn't get to know the way in the memories but it looked worse because Josie was unconcious and most probably they would be dead.

" I am still your daughter." She tried to convince her but few tears slipped out of her eyes. Maybe Damon was right. She should have died on the night when she turned.

" Why do you think l have not staked you yet?" Liz said as she got emotional.

" You lost every chance of a normal life. You can't have kids or marry someone because you won't look older. What is going to happen? It's better that you die." Suddenly she brought the stake out of her back and called for the guards. But she felt a wave of speed hit her and stake was snatched by someone who had arrived here and the newcomer shocked her.

" Who are you?" She asked as she took the gun out and pointed at the figure who looked like her daughter.

" I am your daughter." The figure said calmly as she tried to control her tears. She was seeing her mother after a long time. She wanted to hug her but saw Josie lying on the floor.

" Josie." She ran towards her and tried to shake her . Josie woke up a bit.

" Mom." Josie whispered before fading away again. Caroline took her in her arms shocking the Past Caroline and Liz whose hands couldn't handle the weight of the gun. FC let Josie out of her arms. She got up and came front of her mother.

" Mom , I run a school and I have two kids. One is Josie and one is Lizzie named after you. I got married and got widowed on the same day." She raised her hand to show her ring.

" Kids are not mine because I was their surrogate mother. But..." Before Caroline could complete , she heard someone coming down.

" Caroline...no ..Mom." Lizzie came down followed by Stefan and MJ.

" Mom , This is Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman , my daughter and Lizzie , this is my mother , Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes." She said fondly , shocking Stefan. Lizzie smiled awkwardly but saw her sister lying on the floor and walked towards her. She walked towards her and gestured for some help. Stefan and Hope came forward to help her pick up and went out.

" Auntie , is everything alright here?" MJ asked as she looked at both of them.

PC spoke up .

" Why are you calling her or me auntie?"

" She is Elena's daughter and MJ everything is okay. " Caroline answered calmly , making PC gasp. MJ waved at her and smiled awkwardly. FC gestured her to take PC out and she did , leaving FC and Liz alone.

"Mom. I will be okay and I am okay. Just believe me , mom. I love you." Caroline teared up at the last sentence and wipe her tears away , making Liz to put down her gun.

"Oh Honey , What happened ?" Liz came forward to give her a hug and she did.

" I am seeing you after a long time. " She held on to her which made her feel safe for some reason. Liz couldn't understand much but Caroline was her daughter and they seemed close.

* * *

" You are Elena's daughter!" PC exclaimed even though she was still weak from the vervain. MJ laughed nervously and looked at Lizzie who came forward.

" And you are my daughter!? And I married Mr Saltzman!? He is my history teacher." She said in disgust. Lizzie looked visibility hurt so Hope handled the situation.

"It will all make. sense later and you did not marry Dr. Saltzman , so don't worry. "

" But you are close. " Lizzie mumbled to herself . She remembered the time when they reached their biological mother's house. She felt jealous and angry when she saw her dad looking at their bio mom with a longing look. The thought of losing her mother , Caroline was terrifying. She was not bad but she was okay with her bio mom dying because of which she got Caroline as her mother. She shook her head and looked at her sister.

" Where is Stefan?" MJ asked suddenly.

" He is taking care of the...guards." Hope said at which MJ nodded and then rubbed her forehead.

" I have a question. Did you ever think that we would be back in time doing all this." MJ asked suddenly which offended Lizzie.

" No , MJ we did not imagine that. Thanks to your stupidity , we are back in time and bouncing from one timeline to another. My sister is a heretic , Dad is not here. Why did you decide to come in this time?" It hurt MJ as she didn't speak anything but wiped away her tears silently. Lizzie realised that she said too much and came forward to hug MJ.

" I am sorry ,MJ. I am stressed and I don't know what to do." Lizzie tried to apologise in her way and felt MJ nodding silently. She broke off the hug and vamped away so no one could follow her. She couldn't help but think that this all mess was her fault.

* * *

Sam was at the Grill , reading something with a drink in his hand. He thought about today. He didn't kiss her and her disappointment was visible. But it was only because he didn't want to be dishonest towards her. She should know who she is and that she is going to die. He thoughts came to a halt when he saw someone sitting in front of him.

" You came looking for me in New Orleans. What do you want? " Nadia asked.

" Hello , Nadia . " Sam smiled despite being tired.

" Why are you looking for me , Sam? I thought Travelers are doing okay with the Witches feud. We don't need a Lightbringer to help us. "

" First of all , you are not doing okay and second of all, I am tired of your feud to be honest and I am going to do something about it that both factions won't like. And third of all , It's about your mother. She wanted us to look for you and yes , she is alive. "

* * *


	20. Doomsday

**201****1**

As she was sipping bourbon , Katherine got up fr the couch and stopped the music. She reached drawer and took out the syringe. This was the death sentence for vampires. She heard some footsteps and put the syringe back in the drawer. As she vamped down to the couch , she waited for Klaus to come in. As she heard the door knob turn , she kept looking down as she saw someone enter the room. She looked up to find the young man she made the deal with to find his daughter with Damon's daughter.

" How did you come in? " She remembered the fact that Klaus made his witch spell the room so that no supernatural other than Klaus and his followers could enter the room. She thought it was absurd because she got the memories and this didn't happen.

" Magic , any kind of magic doesn't work on me ." He told her , almost bored and. spelled something.

" You can come in now." He turned his head towards the door and told someone a minute later. Katherine got up and peeked at the door to see the newcomer. A lady who looked at her and smiled at her.

" I am Nadia Petrova , you daughter." She said slowly to let the Katherine process the whole thing. Katherine kept looking at her without expressing any surprise or shock. She came forward and looked at her. Nadia was pretty and she could tell she was a Bulgarian. She looked in her thirties but must be a 400 year old vampire if she was looking for Katherine. She could be her daughter but she couldn't trust just anyone.

" So you are my daughter." Katherine said after some time. Suddenly ,she tried attack Nadia but felt her eyes bleeding and her head bursting with pain making her to drop on her knees.

" Really?" Sam said almost bored.

" How do I believe if this is my daughter?" Katherine yelled in pain , rubbing her face and wiped her face which was smeared in pain.

" That's not my problem. I found your daughter so just do whatever you want to do. Don't try to kill her because I need Nadia." Sam said. He gestured Nadia to get out of here for now.

" Katherine is not exactly the affectionate types." They came out of the loft and sat in the car. Sam tried to console her as he saw Nadia disappointed. He thought of what MJ would have said to her at this moment.

" I am saying this with experience because she's self acclaimed survivor and doesn't exactly trust anyone so.. don't feel bad. You got time. " He told her and Nadia nodded after some time.

" So how are going to solve the whole travelers and witch feud? " Nadia asked as he started the car.

" Just wait for the ritual to happen. You will see." Car started to move forward.

* * *

" Slater. " A dubious Damon called him out. He recognised him from his memories and the man smiled at him. He presented his hand to him which Damon didn't shook. Hope came from his behind. They were here to look for the information about Sam.

" I can't believe this. Damon Salvatore in..." Slater exclaimed, he looked excited but for some reason he looked nervous.

" I am Hope." She cut him off as she shook his hand.

" We will come straight to business. But not here." Damon told Slater to which he nodded nervously and gestured them to follow him. They followed him to his apartment and which he didn't lock.

Damon looked at him and felt someone pushing a stake in his guts and pushing his to a side . The vampires came to Hope's side. He raised his head to see two vampires on their knees and with their head clutched slowly rising up. Maybe Hope wasn't strong enough but he was proved wrong. He saw both the vampires rising up in the air slowly as if Hope was lifting them. They almost reached the roof when their necks got snapped and they fell with a thud. She was stronger than the witches he had met.

She looked Slater who attempted to attack her her but she pushed him against the wall with her magic.

" Why do you want to get us killed?" Hope asked as Damon coughed and slowly took out the stake from his guts. It hurt him a lot because of the vervain in it.

" Because he doesn't want to find out anything about him and I can't help you." Slater said nervous and almost scared. Damon got up and came to her side slowly .

" He who? And it was Calvin Klein." Damon asked as he wiped his hands with his shirt.

" I can't tell." Slater gulped , still against the wall making Damon thrust the same stake in his guts and Hope let go of him making him fall on the ground.

Hope lifted her hands in the air and closed her eyes. Nothing happened to Slater but something did happen to her hands. They were getting furry and almost like paws. He looked at her astonished and looked at her face as she opened her eyes. She shone brightly like those of werewolf. She came towards him and opened her mouth and bit him. Slater looked at her horrified and couldn't move. She returned to her normal self in moments.

" You are going to die. Painfully. If you want the cure , you better tell us who."

" It was Sam. " It shocked Hope and which made her worried about Stefanie.

" What ?" Damon looked at Hope and decided their next move. Hope came towards him and cut her wrist and gave him some of her blood. Damon noticed that her hand healed instantly. What was she? A witch or A werewolf or a vampire? Slater healed immediately.

" We came to ask about Lightbringers. I healed you and I can bite you again. So you better get all the information you have in him."

Slater ran towards a room and came back in an instant with folder labelled " Lightbringers" and handed her to Hope.

" Please don't kill me. I was just saving myself." He pleaded and Hope snapped his neck. They left the apartment but they looked out for more trouble.

Slater heard that they were gone and felt relieved. He turned around to find the figure that was blackmailing him.

" I did whatever you told me to do. I gave the files you gave me and lied for you. Please don't send me to hell." Slater joined his hands in front of him.

" Well ,I can't promise that." Cade responded as he fire came out of nowhere and he played with it.

" But you said.." Slater mumbled.

" I said I would think about it and I did. Answer is no." Slater tried to run away but felt his heart coming out of his chest . He tried to push it back but the force overpowered him , leaving him dead.

Cade laughed a little but stopped because there was a lot to do.

* * *

" I feel so stupid , Jo." Stefanie said sadly. It had been more than a week of Decade Dance and Sam and her didn't talk much.

" I wanted to him to be my first kiss but instead I got rejected. " She sighed. Josie came to her side and put her arm around her before she could say something Ella spoke up.

" Lucky him" Ella cooed as she was sitting on the floor playing with her new doll with her back facing them.

" Ella , this is a private conversation." MJ reprimanded her making Ella shrug her shoulders and leave the room with her doll. But she came back for a brief moment.

" Wait till Dad and mom hears it." She laughed and ran away. Stefanie looked at Josie and clutched her head and fell on the floor. She cried in pain. Josie came to her side and tried the help her that no avail. MJ became unconscious.

" MJ ! MJ! Wake up ." Josie shook her but she didn't wake up.

" ...kiss Sam.." Josie heard Ella come with someone to the room and it turned out to be Elena. She was persisting her to talk to MJ about Sam. Elena saw MJ on the floor and came to her as fast as she could.

She wanted to do something but she couldn't. Tears came out of her eyes .That was her daughter and she wanted to do something. It made this absolutely hard on her because Ella couldn't move. She was scared for her sister. She had seen MJ with some weird headaches or with some weird incense but ever since she started school in Auntie Caroline's school , she was sick. She had seen her with headaches becoming more frequent and puking a lot of blood. MJ bribed and explained it to her to not tell Mom and dad because she knew that they would be upset. But this never happened. She started to bawl suddenly , making Elena sob too as she shook MJ.

* * *


	21. Whole Lot of Things to Explain

**2011**

" Bring the doppelganger. " Klaus ordered his minions, who brought out a compelled Tom. Klaus was staying in the Alaric's loft for the time being. Only four days were left in the didn't know that Tom was Stefan's doppelganger and was shocked to hear the rapid heartbeat. The witch remained calm and turned to Klaus.

" I am afraid that we can't use him. "

Klaus' smirk turned sour as he stood up.

" But he is the doppelganger."

" He is but his descendant wasn't used for the Curse. It's got to be a Petrova doppelganger. " The Vampire threw Tom to the sofa by Katherine's side, making her pity him which was rare. Klaus came forward and compelled him to stay there till he doesn't come back. Leaving only Katherine and Tom alone.

" You are.." Katherine spoke after an hour of silence.

" Tom." He replied calmly.

" I am sorry for you. " Tom nodded as She tried to comfort him. He was a human and he reminded her of herself. She had been running away from five centuries and she felt that time . Hiding , making allies , betraying people and so much more. She didn't regret doing that for her survival and it made her forget what it felt like to be a human. 500 years of running away but she found no peace. She was a scared little girl and Elijah was there to comfort her. She had to be there for him.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

" I will help you find a way out of here." Tom's eyes turned back on the door as if he had accepted his fate, making Katherine more determined to her new purpose. She didn't know why she wanted to do this . Maybe because she wanted earliest part of her life to go away for good and the other reminders too.

* * *

Caroline entered the room where her daughters were staying. It had been long time for reunions. She saw her mother , her dead husband , Enzo and so many people. She just met Jenna who looked shocked to see two Caroline. Josie was a vampire and she couldn't be there for her. Thankfully she had Stefan and MJ. Stefan and MJ were training both Caroline and Josie. She knew about Stefan being a good teacher but Stefanie took up after his uncle. She had patience and kindness like him. Even though she is Elena's and Damon's daughter but she shared her similarities with her uncle Stefan. She remembered the time when Elena was pregnant. Caroline was grieving and taking care of the kids. They had started building the school and were looking for teachers. It took two years to renovate and expand the boarding house , thanks to Klaus' generous donation which continued even after he died. Elena was back on her feet and catching up with everything. Damon started to live as a human. She compelled the people who came after him and Elena's college for her to continue her studies.

Elena and Damon got married in a small ceremony where Bonnie officiated their wedding. They were pregnant with Stefanie when Elena was in 2nd year of med school in New York. Damon had a bar of his own and was busy running it. But when they found out that she was pregnant , they moved back to Mystic Falls to be closer to the people they loved. Elena went to medical school in UVA.

She still remembers how Damon had helped Elena while she was pregnant. The appointments, the pregnancy classes , her cravings and mood swings. They were managing somehow and Caroline compelled Elena's school to give her break without compromising her studying.

* * *

_" __I came as soon as I heard." Caroline said as soon as bursting through the door. Damon gestured her to be quiet as she saw Elena waking up in her hospital bed and Damon having a pink bundle attached to his chest._

_Caroline came forward as Bonnie came behind her._

_" Hey , Elena ." Bonnie came by her side as she tried to sit up. Caroline came by Damon's side as he lowered the baby for Caroline's viewing. She was beautiful._

_" Caroline , meet Stefanie Miranda Jenna Salvatore." Damon cooed as he handed her the baby. Caroline smiled as few tears came out._

_" She definitely needs a nickname. " She chuckled as Bonnie came to see her ._

_" MJ would be nice." Caroline said as she gave Stefanie to Bonnie._

* * *

At that time , she grieving the loss of Stefan and it was hard for her to even say her husband's name. She referred to Stefan as her husband or Damon's brother for a long time. Her grief got Stefanie' a nickname which she was using as her alias. Her train of thoughts ended as she entered the room and saw a crying Elena by MJ's side and Josie trying to do something for her.

" Oh my god. MJ." Caroline rushed by her side.

" Care." Elena looked at her helplessly as She came forward and picked up MJ and set her on bed.

" What happened?" Caroline asked as she covered MJ with a blanket.

" We were talking about something and she...cried in pain and she fainted. This never happened , Care. What do we do?" Elena babbled and Caroline grabbed her shoulders.

" Elena! Calm down. Sure there is something.."

" Hi Sam. This is Josie... Can you come at our place right now?... It's MJ... Come Fast as you can." Josie said as she cut the call.

" He might know something. He is on his way. " Josie exited the room for some reason.

* * *

" Mr Saltzman , I am sorry about your..." Vanessa said as she looked through the files. For some reason , she didn't get any memories of them but she did try to attack Damon.

" It's okay. " Alaric cut her off as he continued to look through files and other stuff. Finally he found a file labelled as Lightbringers.

" This is what we are looking for ." Alaric said as he opened the file and Hope came forward to take a look.

" _Lightbringers are the first known mystical creatures known to the earth. They are the creators of different types of Hell and provider of Peace. They have the power to send people to hell or the other side ( Check The Other side Article for more details.) They are the creators and source of magic. Supposedly it is said that there another job is create the cover for the mystical creatures like centuars , minotaurs , demons , sirens and others... "_

" Woah, this is so.. I thought He was just a warlock or something. But wow. " Hope said as she closed the file.

" This is a lot to read and we can do it our way home." Alaric said as he heard Damon honking the car.

" Let's get going." Hope picked up the file and left the room with Ric. He came back though as he handed some vervain to Vanessa.

" You have dangerous information. Always have this. Atleast this will protect you from vampire." She nodded at him and he left.

* * *

" ... then she fainted and ... " Josie told Sam quietly as Jenna handed some tea to Elena. Jenna was brought back from the Gilbert House to stay here for some days till the ritual ended. Mason was back at his Lockwood Mansion with Tyler. Mason had called some of his friends from Florida to help them. All of them wolves. Elena stood up and came near them.

" I know what to do." Sam stopped her and took out a small knife from his jacket. He firmly put the knife on his wrist and made the cut. Blood started to flow and he rushed to Stefanie's side and put his hand on her mouth. Her lips as she started to drink from his wrist. He waited patiently as her eyes flickered opened and she stopped drinking. Elena rushed to her side.

" Stef !" She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

" Mom ? Is it raining?" Stefanie asked as she looked up at her mom who was crying , who chuckled a bit.

" I should go." Sam said and left room as Josie followed him.

" Thanks for being here." She moved her hand forward and he shook it. And Siphoning started automatically.

Josie took her hand back and looked at him confused.

" How?" She asked him as she saw Hope and Alaric coming in.

" Sam!" Hope called him out he turned around to face and she spelled something but her face's determination faded and turned into frustration as nothing happened.

" You magic doesn't and won't effect me. '' He said as a matter of fact and looked at her confused.

" Well , I can sure kill you so..." Damon said as he vamped in and grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall.

" Lesson one don't anger a Lightbringer . Especially if it's me." Suddenly Hope , Josie and Damon fell on their feet clutching their head and cried out in pain. Alaric tried to get his crossbow but he got freezed and couldn't move.

Caroline and Elena came out running as they heard the noises.

" No." Caroline vamped towards him and bit his neck but fainted as she drank his blood.

" Caroline!! What are doing? " Elena said in horror as she thought what to do. Caroline was unconcious ,Blood was coming out if Damon's eyes and Hope and Josie were trying to get up but everytime they tried to get up , they fell on their knees in pain.

" Stop it. What are you doing?Stop it.'' Elena told Sam as his gaze didn't fade and he remained stood. She guessed that he has stopped because Hope and Josie relaxed a little and blood had stopped coming out of Damon's eyes but Caroline remained unconscious.

" Why are you doing this? You help us and now you are attacking the kids. What did you do Care? '' Elena yelled at him but he looked calm and patience.

" I was protecting them. But what happened to Caroline can't be undone. "

" What did you do? "

" It's not what I did . It's what my blood did to her. You might know that a certain witch named Qetsiyah created cure for the immortality spell. " Elena nodded as he started to explain the story.

" Well , she didn't exactly create the cure and she got killed by faction because she didn't exactly leave them the recipe of the cure. How could she? Lightbringers are immune to everything. The magic of the witches , bite of a werewolf or attack by vampires because we created the witches who gave werewolves and vampires. So blood of a Lightbringer is fatal to vampire which kills but the blood of the Special Lightbringers , you can call it which was only my family and now me , turns vampire into human. "

Elena gasped and looked at Caroline. Josie got up slowly and rubbed the temple of her head.

" She is a human now? '' Same nodded.

" Why did you attack us?" Josie asked tried to vamp forward towards him but couldn't.

" The magic I used on you undid the vampirism for some time. Give it a day or half. '' Sam explained as Josie tried to make sense out of it. She took a knife lying by her side and cut her hand. It didn't heal.

" Same with him too." Sam told her as he pointed towards Damon who had fainted in pain a little later. His face was smeared in blood and he was sweating.

" Why did you exactly attack me? '' He asked Hope was looking at a Frozen Alaric.

" Oh Sorry." He apologized before unfreezing Alaric. He moved his hands and legs as if to know if he was okay.

" Now why did you attack me?" He asked again to which Hope turned around to look at him and threw him an angry gaze.

" You got us attacked first when we went to look for Slater. " She started to explain to him as she looked how confused he was about this whole thing.

" First of all , No. I don't know about this and why would I want the doppelganger dead when I am looking for the ways to protect her." He explained as he took a seat.

" Why are you here? In this timeline and are you following MJ? And what did you do to my mom? '' Josie asked as she looked at her mom.

" She is a human now and I am not following MJ but it is her that brought me here. Her magic. "

" What? " Josie said as Sam started to explain.

" Why do you think that you and sister even touching her , make you siphoning out of control even when she was a human? She has magic in her blood. "

" How does she have magic in her blood? " Elena asked as she spoke after a long time of hearing the conversations.

" Because both her parents are cure which is full of magic."

" How is that possible? " Elena told as she looked at an unconcious Damon who stirred a little."

" See there is a lot of things you don't know about. Like There are many types of doppelganger. Petrova doppelgangers are not the only doppelgangers. There are doppelgangers we have kept hidden so they don't die but the line of Lightbringers is attached to Petrova doppelgangers because they are special. I can't let you die because you are the key of me dying peacefully whenever I want to."

" So you want to keep me alive so that you can keep living. " Elena clarifed to him and tried to shock him but he remained calm.

" It's not that actually. It's about me and MJ. Our lives are kind of ... tied together. I died before I turned 21. But the magic in my blood keeps me human and I don't age and it is a kind of ritual that occurs of the Lightbringers in line who manage the magic , the nature, afterlife including both supernaturals , humans and mystical creatures which you don't think exist but they do and the whole Lightbringer clan who are kind of my workers if you call them don't age. We have magic and if we die , the magic goes into the nature which is the source of magic for the witches. But ever since Amara died who was a doppelganger but was turned into an Anchor , the magic of the earth is not the same as it used to be. Because the witches wanted more power The Hollow was born who in turn made werewolves. This is a whole of story but the point is that magic the witches are using currently is either The hollow's or the dead witches or dark magic. So I waited for 500 years and for another doppelganger but she died even before she could walk. Then Tatia was born but she got killed by the Original Bitch. I kind of punished her because I didn't let her join the ancestors or the other side or even hell. She got stuck to the coffin and we made her listen to the whole lot of victims of your father , uncle and you family, Hope. " Hope winced at the mention of it.

" So continuing the story , Katherine killed herself even before I could reach her and now you are left so I can't exactly let you die and I don't want your daughter have the same life as me. Waiting for death because sometimes having this magic is problematic and I have been trying to tame it for 2000 years. "

Elena looked at Alaric who picked up the file and started to read something.

" And How does MJ come in ... " Elena asked as he saw Caroline waking.

" You have things to do and I have to go . I can explain later and also I have some explanations that I owe to Stefanie. Call me if you need . '' Sam said as he walked towards the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

Stefanie was in the room , sleeping as the nightmare hit her again. She was going to die. Her eyes opened as she saw Jenna by her side reading something and she immediately tried to go back to sleep but it felt impossible.


	22. Couldn't be more surprised

**2011**

It was late at night and Stefanie pretended to sleep for the longest time as she sleep didn't come to her. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened when she had fainted. She felt like she was in the future on her deathbed.

* * *

_" I am okay. I am not dying." She kept telling her mother but it felt like she was telling herself . She didn't want to die. She wanted to live a long healthy life. Attend college and travel. Do whatever she wanted to do. Instead she had mess of all the timeline. Coming was a bad idea. What she wanted was to make her parents happy. Atleast they wouldn't be ashamed of their daughter being vampire._

_" You are going to live.There is Hope , Bonnie's and the twins. You are going to be okay." Her mom said as she was determined._

* * *

Someone stirred Stefanie as she pretended to wake up slowly and turned around to see the figure was who was waking her up. Damon.

" Hi." She said as she couldn't find the right words. She didn't know what to say because he wasn't her dad. He is just Damon so felt somewhat awkward around him sometimes. They had funny banters because this Damon didn't treat her like his daughter but more like his friend. Her dad always remained cautious about what he said around them. Especially it didn't include words like bitch , slut or mostly anything he didn't want them to learn. He was a loving and a caring father which you can't compare to this Damon , she had known. This Damon kept things to himself and was reckless but her dad was somewhat wiser and open to them and her mom. But his dad still had his humor and witty nature.

" Hmm." Damon said somewhat awkwardly. What was he supposed to say to the daughter of the girl he loved. Elena had kissed him in the decade dance but it was too much for him. He hadn't talked to Elena in days and now her older self was there in the house. Elena still looked beautiful. Busboy was lucky to have her for the rest of his life. Damon was actively avoiding her and tried to keep it as such.

" I heard about ..." Damon said but Stefanie didn't let him complete.

" I am okay now. But thanks. What happened to your face ? " Stefanie asked as she looked at some of the blood on his face which he had tried to remove but he couldn't. Not some of it.

" Some stuff. You should rest." Damon got up and quickly left the room. When he got out , he saw older Elena sitting by herself in the parlor. There was no one around except her .He decided to quietly leave the room but she had noticed him.

" Damon." She called him and he couldn't just ignore her.

" Hey." He said quietly.

" Want a drink?" She offered him a glass of drink he took slowly.

" You okay?" She asked him as she knew he was a human for some time. Caroline hadn't woken up still and she didn't knew what they were going to do because Caroline loved being a vampire. Elena was still awake to see her sister in law when she woke up.

" Never been better." He said quietly.

They sat in a comfortable silence. As he slowly drank , he noticed Elena's worried face

" You should be asleep." He noted as she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

" I have been in surgeries that last upto 48 hours so staying up late is okay with me." Elena said as Damon smiled at her.

" You are a surgeon?" He asked as they started to talk about the stuff. She told him about the girl because even though her Damon already knew the stuff , it was good to talk to him.He always relaxed her.Even his touched was soothing and healing for her. She felt lucky because she had such a beautiful family. They stayed up for some time till Damon fell asleep on the sofa. Elena smiled at him and wondered what her Damon was doing. He was probably missing her and the kids but thankfully he had Stefan with him to talk about the past 20 years that they had spent without each other.

Suddenly some noise came outside. Elena stood up , alert and looked at Damon , who was still asleep. She slowly went towards the door and opened it. She could no one of nothing so she stepped out to look out. Suddenly Greta came in front of her as she spelled something and she felt the darkness looming over her. A Vampire who caught her from falling on the ground. He zoomed away with her to Klaus.

* * *

**2013**

" What do we know? We are stuck here. That guy just melted my brains and I can't let her hang out with my daughter. " Damon said as he paced around the lobby and looked at Bonnie , who was still figuring so many things. Enzo had died again and the past timeline was the only solution that could help them.

" Lizzie wrote me about what had happened before you became temporary...human. Hope's magic and Werewolf gene and Josie's vampirism and magic are not working. For some time. " She went on to explain to him about him.

" We can handle Sam but there is Silas. He is after the cure. Katherine has it. "

" Can't we just kill her? " Damon said angrily as he adjusted his glasses.

" We can't kill her. I hate Katherine." Bonnie said exasperated. She didn't feel that great because it took a lot of traveling and time to get over the death of Enzo but she didn't get over him. She knew she was with her and now she had a chance to fix everything. So many things . She won't be the Anchor , her life wouldn't be bonded to Elena's life , Stefan won't kill Enzo and she could be happy again. But instead things got even more complicated. Damon landed on the sofa , exhausted. He closed his eyes and spoke.

" We have to do something because of this whole Travellers mess.. oh god.. " He waited for a reply and opened his eyes.

" You got to be kidding me." And he shook his head furiously.

Bonnie was gone too.

* * *

**2011**

" So , what now?" Klaus asked as he looked at Elena who glaring at him. He smirked as he finally got the doppelganger. Katherine looked at her and smiled inside. She thanked that she wasn't a human. She rather stay beautiful than have wrinkles and grow old.

Greta opened her eyes and looked at Klaus , disappointed.

" We can't use her too." Greta said which made Klaus bash the table.

" Why?" Klaus asked furiously. The ritual was three days away now.

" Two things. One that she has the cure in her body. If you drain her of all her blood , you would become a human with repressed werewolf gene. Second that she is pregnant. " Greta completed. Before Elena could react , Greta made her unconscious.

" Take her back." Klaus said quietly because he simply couldn't kill her.He may need the cure for his enemies or Even He could give The cure to Mikel. He simply couldn't afford killing her.

* * *

Elena woke up outside the Boarding house steps as sun was starting to rise. She wondered for a few seconds what had happened and Suddenly it came. She was pregnant. She unconsciously touched her belly and got up.

She went inside to see Damon still asleep on the couch and Bonnie. She was sitting there quietly and turned around to see Elena who smiled at her as she walked towards her.

" Bonnie." Elena breathed as she broke the hug. Bonnie had tears in her eyes as she started to sob quietly. Elena took her to the room where Caroline was still sleeping.

" What happened?" Elena asked. Bonnie started to explain what had happened. Enzo had died and she wanted to tell her best friends so badly. Damon was there for her but she wanted to talk to someone about it.

Elena hugged her as she spoke and cried. When Elena woke up after her magical coma , she just knew Stefan had died as he came to meet her. After waking up and saying goodbye to Stefan , she got to know that a lot of stuff had happened. Matt was the Sheriff and she was so happy for him. Also he had gotten married and was a widow. Alaric's twin were impregnated in Caroline's uterus by Jo's crazy family. That is why she couldn't understand why twins were hugging her because they thought she was on a vacation. Bonnie was in love with Enzo and Stefan had killed him. Caroline had gotten married and widowed the same day. Her heart had ached for her friends because they had suffered a lot and she wasn't there for them. A lot had happened. She was still catching up to the things that had happened like Caroline's and Alaric's engagement. She couldn't understand how Bonnie could fall for Enzo but the time they had together in the future timeline , she could see Enzo adored Bonnie a lot. She understood how much she loved him. Bonnie got back and wiped her face and looked at Elena.

" Where were you?" Reminding Elena of the events that occurred.

" I was kidnapped if you call it. By Klaus."

" And he left you? "Bonnie asked . Honestly at this point, she thought she couldn't get more surprised and here they were.

" Because he can't use in me in the ritual. "

" Why? "

" Because apparently I still have the cure. " Bonnie was shocked now. She was sleep ridden , awake on coffee and she was shocked.

" How is that possible? Because I remember..." Then she got quiet. The memory of Enzo dying came back. Elena quickly realised something was happening to her best friend and broke the news.

" Also I am pregnant." This got Bonnie's attention and she covered her mouth.

" Oh my god, Elena. How do you feel?"

" Ask me after end of this whole ordeal. I will be more happier. " Elena smiled but frowned suddenly as she saw Caroline stirring. She looked at Bonnie who remembered and understood about Caroline.

" She is a human." Elena nodded as Bonnie said quietly.

Caroline rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. She looked around to find her best friends.

" What happened?" She asked them as Elena looked at Bonnie.

" What do you remember Caroline?"

" I remember Sam attacking the girls and Damon. I came from the back and attacked him and ... " She tried hard but couldn't remember anything.

" Caroline, Sam's blood is the Cure. You are human now." Elena broke the news to Caroline who still looked dazed.

" This can't be true. " Caroline stuttered as she looked for something sharp. She found a knife by a bowl of fruits and take a nip at her finger. It hurt but it didn't heal faster.

" No!!" Caroline shrieked as she dropped the knife and tears came out. She got down on her knees and started to sob. Elena and Bonnie came forward to help.

" Leave me alone.." Caroline said quietly as she sobbed.

" But.." Bonnie started to reason but Elena gestured her not to. She nodded and both went out.

* * *

**Hey guys in 5-6 chapters this fanfiction is going to over soon. I planning to do it as early as possible for you because I need to move on to some other projects. Please keep reviewing it and posting those reviews. They help me a lot and I love to read them. Thanks a lot. **


End file.
